The sacrifice (Excelsior)
by Nova Quartz
Summary: In order to save his loved ones, Danny has to pay the ultimate price. Rest in peace Stan Lee, you will always be remembered.
1. Ultimatum

The fight against his evil future self-was brutal. Danny was overpowered, pummeled around what was left of the Nasty Burger. With his friends and family along with his teacher stuck against the boiling tank. With each passing seconds, his family and friends are coming to their end, the young half ghost is and for the first time in his life absolutely terrified. His evil future self-has shown him how powerful he was and in return made him feel powerless, all of his fights against those entire ghosts looked nothing like his fight with Dan. Danny was in a race against time and he was losing badly, all of his attempts to strike back have been with cruel and vicious retaliation. For Dan this day could not get any better, his goal in breaking the mind of his past weak self is slowly coming to reality and securing his existence is becoming more solid. For now, the only last thing he needs to take care off is the lives of his former loved one who he came to hate immensely. He now stood victoriously with his foot against the chest of his past younger self with a malicious and smug grin spreading across his face.

"You monster, I will never become like you" the young halfa spat

"Don't you get boy, I'm still here which means you will become me whether you like it or not."

"I will NEVER become like you, I AM BETTER THAN YOU." The young ghost screamed while blasting the evil ghost in the face.

Dan held his face while staggering, he has to admit that the boy caught him by surprise but nonetheless he did not do that much damage.

"I would have come to admire your determination and commitment to your morals and ideals but I grew past those petty human concepts, maybe some ghosts are loyal to those concepts but I'm not one of them." The evil ghost said to his younger self.

With Danny's anger surpassing its limits, the young ghost launched himself at his evil future self without caring for himself. The only thing he had in mind was tearing the monster in front of him limb from limb, he punched, kicked, and blasted the bastard with everything he had and for a moment, he seemed to win until the evil incarnate emerged from the smoke caused by his last attack unscathed. All of his confidence and anger seem to vanish the moment he saw Dan unharmed, smiling in a mocking matter.

"Is that it? Is this everything that the great Danny phantom is able to throw at me, this is just sad."

Danny was unable to utter a single word, he was exhausted and his willpower was non-existent. He looked at the ground with tears forming in his eyes. He looked at his incapacitated family and imagined what they would say witnessing his colossal failure.

" _ **Come on little brother, there is still hope." He imagined his sister saying to him. Typical he thought.**_

" _ **Come on son; kick his ectoplasmic butt back to the ghost zone." That what his father would say in a situation like this.**_

Even if those words were few they managed to give him, back his fighting spirit.

" _ **I will make you eat fudge, I mean my fists." Typical Jack Fenton, Danny thanked god he did not have his father craving for fudge.**_

" _ **I don't want to die Danny; I still haven't got the new digital note pad."**_

Danny Stood, his leg trembling and barely holding him. He panted from sheer exhaustion; he could not afford to lose, not with the lives of the ones he cares about and love.

"I will not let you take my family from me." The young half-breed declared.

"Foolish boy, you still don't get it do you?" Dan said as he charged at the boy with the intention of breaking him.

Danny saw the mad ghost flying at him full speed and drew a big breath, he then released the biggest ghostly wail and poured every bit of energy he had into the attack but to his miss fortune, his evil future version vanished before the attack could hit him. He looked around anxiously, still hoping that he did it until he felt a powerful impact on the back of his head. The attack was so powerful that it sent Danny flying to the other side of the street, Danny crashed into the window of a shop. Barely awake, Danny tried to get up but he was too hurt. His felt like someone jack-hammered his brain, his chest ached and it hard to breathe, his arms and legs felt like they were on fire due to the sheer pain.

"Boy you don't get it, I'm you only ten times better and smarter, and did you really think that I wouldn't know about your ghostly wail? I admit it was surprising that you activated that power this young but that doesn't matter." The evil ghost said with a smug grin all over his face.

The two ghosts heard an explosion, at that Danny's heart sank; he was now alone in a world that did not care about him. Everyone he cared about is gone.

"Oh look, they here and there and everywhere HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Dan said as he laughed maniacally.

" **TIME OUT"**

The two of them heard a booming voice; suddenly everything stopped moving, it did not take the two of them to realize who was behind it.

"Again with his meddling, I will just kill him like I did before," Dan said in annoyance.

" _No, all of the pain and suffering you caused ends here." Clockwork said._

"You could not stop last time, what makes you think it will work this time?" Dan said

" _On the Contrary Danny, I already stopped you."_

"Don't call me Danny again; I am not the same foolish boy you can affect with your petty words," Dan said, as soon as he finished those words he felt immense pain in his chest. It was so painful that he was unable to stand on his feet. He tried to check for blood*or ectoplasm* but he could not find a thing. The only thing present on his chest was a large and deep cut.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU BASTARD?" Dan shouted.

" _None that concerns you, your will be gone in a matter of seconds." The time master said._

As Clockwork finished those words, cracks appeared all over the evil ghost's body, his body started breaking apart to pieces, each piece turned into dust, and even the dust vanished. With one final scream, filled with agony and pain the evil ghost was no more. The time master floated toward the young halfa extended his free hand to boy who took it as Clockwork helped him stand up.

All of this suffering and pain is over but still, the loss of everyone he cared about was too much for him to handle.

"What did you do to him?" Danny asked.

" _I erased him from existence young Danny." Clockwork said while putting his hand on the boy's shoulder, he could sense that his pain was beyond anything he ever saw._

" _Don't be sad young Danny." The time master said in a soft tone._

"How could I not be sad when I just saw my family getting blown to bits?" Danny spat.

" _No Danny, they are not dead." The ghost said while pointing his staff to what appeared to be several people floating in some sort of green energy field._

"I don't understand." The boy said, sighing in relief as he saw them unharmed and well.

" _For beings calling themselves observant they are quite short sighted, they see the time line as if a human is seeing a video or watching a movie, for me I see everything, every small turn and twist will not go unnoticed."_

"So you knew that this will happen?"

Clockwork nodded, confirming the boy's suspicion.

" _I saved your family, but in doing so I did more damage to the timeline. Now it is weak and fragile for me to rewind time and fix everything."_

"I see, now what are you going to do?" Asked Danny

" _I will repair as much damage as I can to this time line; however, your presence is causing too much strain for me to act."_

Taking the hint Danny knew what Clockwork meant, given an ultimatum, it was either his existence or the existence of everyone.

"I understand Clockwork, do what you must," Danny said accepting his fate.

" _Who said anything about erasing?" Clockwork said hinting something more._

"What do you mean by that?" Asked the confused half ghost

" _Follow me and you will know what I mean." The master of time said as he opened a portal to the ghost zone._

 **Hello and welcome to my new Story * Sacrifice *. Now the first chapter was kind of Danny getting his ass handed to him by his evil future self and then karma hit the evil bastard like a train. Now I know that there will be a lot of explaining but I promise you that the next chapter will cover it mostly… I think. I have great plans for this fanfic and I hope you enjoy reading it. Good fudge… I mean day.**


	2. A price to pay

**OK guys first and before we begin anything this chapter is dedicated to Freedom Guard, I have read a couple of his fanfics and they are good. May his soul rest in peace; I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"I Understand Clockwork, do what you must." The young halfa said.

" _Who said anything about erasing?" The master of time said while giving the half-breed a smile._

Danny did not understand what the time ghost meant, did his presence put everyone at risk so naturally, he assumed that he must cease to exist in order to prevent any more harm done to the already damaged time line as the time master said. He chose the lives of his loved ones over his, and he was ok with but now he is just confused.

" _Come now young Danny, there is still so much to do and time is not a luxury we have." Clockwork said as he opened a portal to his own fortress._

" _I know that you wanted to say good bye and you will I promise but not in the way you think." Clockwork said as he materialized earning a nod from the devastated demi ghost. The time most could not help but feel sorry for the boy, the price for saving his family was too high and he only told him a fraction of what he has to sacrifice. Suffice to say that he expects him to understand._

The two walked inside the portal, unknown to Danny his family and friends and his bald*fat* teacher were watching him while he vanished into the ghost zone alongside the time master. To say they are shocked would be an understatement, they watched in terror as their Danny marched to his own death.

"What in the world did we see now?" The ghost girl asked.

"I think we just saw Danny sacrifice himself for us," Tucker said, too shocked to even deny what transpired in front of him.

Silence reigned for a while until one unexpected intervention came from Lancer, Danny's teacher.

"We need to get Danny back; I will not stand idle while one of my students perish."

"How dare you, this is your entire fault you bastard." Maddie spat while giving the bald teacher an intense look, if looks can kill, he would be six feet under.

"Mrs. Fenton I." The teacher stuttered.

"Shut up, don't you dare to try to make any explanation you pathetic excuse of a teacher, if it wasn't for you calling us all here my boy wouldn't have to sacrifice his life to save us you son of a bitch." The grieving mother said while trying to attack Lancer who was emotionally devastated by the harsh and cold words of hers.

Before she could do anything, her husband restrained by, despite looking like a total idiot, he did not jump to conclusion and assume that Lancer caused this but he did not, part of him wished he would be able to pummel him to the ground but it was not fair. He was in the situation just like them and he knew that if the boiling sauce tank exploded he could have been a goner just like them. When Maddie finally broke down and started crying, he asked his daughter and his son's best friends to get the emotionally broken teacher to his home.

"Come on Mr. Lancer, let's get you home." Jazz said in a gentle tone.

"I only wanted what was best for my students; I did not want him to go down the bad path I.," the teacher said, nearly breaking into tears.

"I know Mr. Lancer, for what its worth I don't blame you because this is not your fault at all, at the moment mom won't understand but she will realize you did not have any hand in this, hell she even forgot the fact that you nearly died with us." The ginger haired girl said while having her hand on his shoulder, hoping to ease his pain.

 **At the Fenton residence**

After the trio got Lancer back to his house and made sure he was ok, they went back to the Fenton's house where they found the crying form of Maddie embraced by her husband and are currently in their living room. Still shocked about what happened, they all sat down, unable to cope with the fact that they will not see Danny ever again.

Maddie finally got up and walked straight to the teens.

"Who was that ghost that took Danny?" The mother asked.

"I think his name was Clockwork, yeah that's it his name is Clockwork. We accidentally went to his fortress, realm, or something back when future Skulker was defeated by Danny and when Clockwork called him back the three of us followed him through a portal and that was the first we met the guy." Tucker said unaware of the mother's intention.

"That ghost took my boy away from me; I will take him back and teach that bastard not to mess with my family."

"Not to sound pessimistic or anything Mrs. Fenton but this is the master of time we are talking about, we barely made it alive the time we fought him and I think he let us get away on purpose."  
"If you don't want to come with me then fine, me and Jack and Jazz will go and get him back."

"No, we won't let you alone in this. We are his friends and we owe too much to let him go just like that, right Tuck." Sam said while jabbing her elbow into her friend's side earning a grunt of approval from him.

"Alright then, everything is settled, I will do some research on this clockwork guy and the first thing tomorrow morning we go in the specto speeder looking for him, go rest and get some shut eye because we will need all the energy you can spare." The women said firmly

The duo returned to their homes and told their parents every detail not that that had any way to hid it since it was the talk of Amity Park. Their parents were furious of the idea that their kids would be their lives on the line for Danny but seeing how persistent on the matter and in a way he did save them from death.

 **Inside Clockwork's time fortress**

" _Ok Danny, you have four hours to rest and then we have to get o business before those annoying observants come knocking on my door." The time master said._

"I understand man, don't worry."

" _Good, in the meantime if you would excuse me I have some work to do." Clockwork said, and with those words,_ the ghost flew to his monitors watching how the multiple timelines went.

Clockwork was kind enough to provide him a bed and meal, and considering this is his last meal the demi ghost decided to enjoy it to the fullest. After eating the burger and enjoying one last milkshake Danny looked back at his decisions in life. He regretted not confessing to Sam, some decisions he did not regret at all like using his ghost powers to overshadow Dash and made him look like an idiot in front of Paulina, in fact, it made him laugh remembering how embarrassed his bully was. Even after all the torture in his high school life, Danny did not hold any form of grudge or hatred toward the blond teen. Eventually the time Clockwork gave him ended and it was time for him to finish what he started, it has not as if Danny regretted his decision but he wished he could have had the opportunity to spend more time with his family.

" _Are you ready young Danny?" Asked ghost who controls time_

"Yeah let's just get this over with." The half-breed said.

" _Know this Danny, it took me a while but I managed to get you a second chance. Even with destroying you, your evil future self can still exist as you saw that he did not need the time medallion to remain in the past, for once the observants were right and your presence threatened not only the past time line but also the future that is why you had to be removed from the equation. If it was not for your evil future self, I would have been able to reset everything back to its rightful place but even my control over time is not absolute." Explained the time master_

"You don't have to explain it to me, as I told you before I understand and I am ready to take responsibility for the damaged that me and my future self-caused."

The time master looked at the demi ghost for a while before he resumed talking.

" _The observants haven't noticed what I was planning and won't be able to take an action before you leave us. Now, on to what I brought you here for. I know that you read comics before and know about the theory of the multiverse very well I presume?" The ghost said getting a nod of agreement from the young halfa."_

" _Good, I have been able to procure a way for you to escape from our reality to another, giving you the chance to live without causing further damage to our time line." The time ghost explained_

"I'm sensing that there is a *but* in your explanation," Danny said

" _Good, I knew you would notice it, now to next step." Clockwork said as he pulled what appeared to be a gem in the shape of a diamond * think about blue diamond's gem*_

"So what am I supposed to do with that thing?" Danny asked.

" _Patience Danny and let me continue to explain what I had in mind, as I said before I acquired this gem after a long journey to the other universe, one with no ghost or ghost zone, just a regular world."_

"So what does it have to do with that thing you are holding?"

" _If you place this on your forehead you will no longer belong to this reality, you will no longer fall under the observants jurisdiction nor mine. You will no longer be half human half ghost, Danny you will be something else."_

"Care to explain? Because I still think, you are hiding something else from me besides that gem thingy."

" _Danny I can only tell you this, you will lose your memory and won't remember anything past your new name and me. But I can assure you, once I finish correcting the time line I will personally come to you and restore it and bring you to visit your family and friends once and after that, I have to sever the connection between our universes permanently."_

"This is just great, I will not only live in another universe but I will lose my memory too."

" _You don't have to worry like I told you before I will restore your memory once I finish correcting the time line. Now I believe you have a good bye message to record." Clockwork said as he pointed his staff to a camera floating in front of a chair._

Danny recorded a couple of videos and then took the memory card and gave it to Clockwork.

"Make sure every video gets to the person I recorded it for, do that and you will have my eternal gratitude." The fourteen years old halfa said.

" _You don't have to owe me anything young Danny, this is the least I can do for you." The time ghost said while putting his hand on the boy's shoulder._

" _Now, I believe we should start." Clockwork said while handing Danny the gem._

" **Here goes nothing."** The young halfa said as his place the diamond shaped gem on his forehead.

At first, he did not feel a thing; suddenly he felt a pain that makes his fight with His evil self-looks like a child's play.

"You did not tell me that this would happen." Said the ghost kid

" _I'm sorry young Danny but the gem needs to be embedded in your head in order for it to extract your consciousness to it and then destroy your body."_

"OK… wait what!" The ghost boy screamed, before a sudden feeling of numbness swept across his entire body. He realized that he was extremely cold and the floor underneath his feet practically frozen solid. Danny was confused and scared at the same time but he trusted Clockwork.

The ghost boy glanced at Clockwork's direction; he saw that the master of time had this gentle smile on his face that eased some of his worries.

" _I'm sorry I did not tell you about this young Danny, you ectoplasmic corporeal form needs to be destroyed in order for you to be able to visit next time you come to our world." The time ghost said_

Danny was able to sense how sincere was Clockwork in his words, chose to believe him as he could feel some of his body disappear. He looked at his feet and saw that they were glowing and part of them turned into light particles that faded into nothingness, his vision became blurry as his consciousness drifted away and everything turned dark.

After Danny's body disappeared completely and the diamond-shaped gem floating gently to the ground, Clockwork picked the fallen gem and smiled.

" _I hope you find happiness in this new world Blue quartz." The time master said_

 **Talk about an extreme makeover, oh man this idea took my mind like a storm since May but I was too much of a coward to bring it to reality but now that I have I'm extremely happy to give you this chapter to read. First, I intended for Danny to lose his ghost powers story because they make him overpowered as hell, I mean come on watch the show again and see how he manhandled some of the dangerous ghosts. Make no mistake I will not make him a weak gem and if you figured it out one of his powers will be his major power in this new world also Danny's personality will be completely rewritten in order for him to fit completely in this new world. I will not say a thing about the next chapter but I can tell you that it is going to be epic, a lot of heartbreak and surprises in it. Have a nice day.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	3. The beginning of a new journey

" _I hope you find happiness in this new world Blue Quartz." Clockwork said as he picked the fallen gem from the ground._

" _Now, I need to start the second part of my plan." The ghost said._

He looked at the gemstone resting on the palm of his hand with a sad look. The time master wished that he was able to help the boy, but things were supposed to go this way. Danny's family would no longer see him or hear anything from him at least until he finishes correcting the anomalies created by Danny's evil future self and allows Danny to visit and after that, he will sever the link to the other universe permanently. The boy's future was bright, his destiny was to do great things for both ghosts and humanity and it was truly heartbreaking for the master of time.

Clockwork knew that he eventually had to reveal his fortress for the Fentons and he had to deal with the fact that Danny asked him to do him one last favor before he goes away. The time master sighed, the only thing he can do after he sets thing in motion was to watch Blue quartz, observe and possibly help in case of impending danger until he cuts the link with the other universe and after that only observe.

The master of time sighed, taking one last look at the gem on the palm of his hand.

" _It is time to deliver you to your destiny young Blue Quartz." Clockwork said_

The ghost that controls time pressed the button on the top of his Chrono staff and the clock started working in reverse, it began giving a black aura that slowly crept on the entire staff until it covered it completely. Clockwork held his darkness covered staff and swung in a slashing motion and a portal opened in front of him.

" _Like young Danny once said, here goes nothing." Clockwork said as he entered the portal._

The trip was rather short as it took only five minutes for him to reach the other universe. The time master exited the portal that he made sure it led him to the place he wanted.

" _AH, the prime kindergarten, as dead as always." The ghost said as he looked around, what was once an amazing place turned into a death reeking hole. Those idiotic, greedy home-world gems did a number on this place._

" _Now, where should I start?" Clockwork said as he floated around the place as if he was looking for something._

" _AHA, this is the perfect spot. Now all I need to do is finish this." The master of time said as he held the gem in his hand with the Blue Quartz gem in his grasp. He phased through the wall for enough distance and left the gem embedded in the rocks and then phased out of there._

" _This is the last thing I might say for a while and I mean it from the bottom of my heart, I hope you find the peace and happiness you truly deserve. Our paths may not cross again for a while but I assure you, we will meet again." The ghost of time said, reopening a portal._

 _Clockwork spared the wall behind him where he put the gem one last glance, gave a faint smile, and crossed to the other side of the portal leaving the place empty once again. Little did he know that the moment he left, the gemstone he put in the wall started pulsating with energy._

 **Meanwhile at the Fenton residence**

"Alright son, stay safe and don't do anything reckless. You are my only boy and I don't want to lose ok?" Tucker's father said while putting both of his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Don't worry dad, a Foley never backs down from a fight. This is the least I can do for Danny; after all, he saved my life." The boy said proudly

"Son I can't say I agree with you doing this but you are making me proud." The father said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Thanks, dad, it makes me happy that you said that." The boy said while giving both his parents a hug.

Tucker turned around and saw Sam hugging both her parents too, having her ecto guns ready for anything that they might encounter in the ghost zone. Everyone said their goodbye and the parents of both Sam and Tucker returned to their homes leaving the Fentons and the two teens making final preps in the basement. Jack was making some final tweaks to the ecto speeder navigational system, making some modifications to the engine and making sure the backup battery have enough energy to get them out alive in case the main battery failed. While Jack was finishing the last parts of his modification Maddie along with the trio of teens consisting of Tucker, Sam and Jazz were loading everything from food, ammunition, and tools to fix their weapons in case they malfunctioned.

"Is everyone ready?" Maddie asked and everyone nodded telling her yes.

"Good, let's go get Danny back." The mother said.

 **Prime kindergarten**

 _ **Blue Quartz P.O.V**_

Where am I? Who am I?

Ugh, now I remember. My name is Blue Quartz; I do not remember a thing. Why am I unable to remember? Why is it so dark in here?

I need to get out of here, but where in the cosmos am I.

I tried to move but I could not, I try to feel anything but I was unable to feel my own body and it's scary, I need to get out of here but where in the name of the diamonds am I? Wait, who are the diamonds and how do I know that name? Moreover, who is this Clockwork, I keep remembering his name but I do not know how he looks like. Right now, I need to focus on getting out of this darkness.

 **Inside Clockwork's fortress**

The master of time was watching the progress of Blue Quartz; he was not surprised that the gem would panic because she was a disembodied voice at the beginning but she will be free once the incubation period is over and he was sure that her new allies would not let her be alone in this. All he needs to do now is get ready to meet the Observants and then the Fentons after that return to his normal duties of monitoring the flow of time and occasionally check on Blue Quartz progress.

" _ **Clockwork, we have something of great importance to discuss with you." A voice said sternly.**_

" _AH observants, I was expecting you to visit." The time master said while turning to face the self-proclaimed guardians of the ghost zone._

" _ **Spare us the petty detail Clockwork; we are here about the ghost boy."**_

" _AH Danny you mean, or should I say Blue Quartz." The ghost said while smiling_

" _ **The ghost boy was to be destroyed but you intervened which is a direct violation of cosmic displacement protocol." One of the observants spat**_

" _ **You intervened, prevented the destruction of a big threat not to the safety of the ghost zone alone but to the safety of the entire human world." Another one added.**_

" _I only acted within my authority; Danny's evil future self-presence in the past threatened the past and the future time lines. I had to take extreme measures in order to prevent the death of millions and to get things back in order."_

" _ **You mean to tell us that all of that was meant to happen, then that means you lied to us."**_

" _Perhaps I was economical with the truth, yes, but you have no authority over the way I deal with threats to the time line and every action I did in order to deal with this whole situation is justified in my opinion."_

" _ **We are not here to question your judgment nor the way you do your job but we are here to maintain order and balance and what you did is preventing us from doing so, you must destroy the ghost boy now."**_

" _Who do you think you are observant? I am Clockwork the master of time, it is my duty to make sure that everything is going the way it is supposed to be, and just because you hired me does not mean you can order me around. You are inside my realm, so speak to me with respect or else you suffer the consequence, and by the way Young Blue Quartz is outside both our jurisdiction so if you try to do anything you will have to answer to me." The hooded ghost said in a cold tone that indicated that he meant every word._

Hearing those words made the observant who tried to order Clockwork to destroy whom he called former ghost boy back off. He was a young observant and he was drunk on the power that his new position gave him. This warning, no threat shocked him back into reality, as he knew that the time master could erase him and the other observants from existence and no other ghost would care. Truly, the time master was a ghost to fear.

" _ **You will have to excuse Tarik over here; he is still new to the position and does not know how to properly handle things, and however I have to tell you this, Blue Quartz is your responsibility now and I hope you commit to it as you said."**_

" _You know I will, now if you excuse me I have duties to attend to." Clockwork said as he floated to his time portals observing the various points of interest and after that, the observants went back to their headquarters._

 **Meanwhile with the Fentons**

"I hope you know where we are going, mom." Jazz said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm sure I know where I am going."

"You know that according to the info we got on the guy that his fortress will only appear if he wanted it to and last time we got there it was by accident."

"I know it will appear I can feel it," Maddie said hoping with every fiber of her being that she was right.

Moreover, just as she finished one of the biggest castles appeared in front of the ecto speeder, it was big enough to make the biggest castles in the human world look frail in comparison. All of them prepared for the worst, thinking that the master of time made his fortress appear in front of them to kill them but it was not. The odd thing about it that since it appeared the entrance is nonexistent and a portal big enough to take the ecto speeder opened where the said entrance is supposed to be. Jack took a deep breath and entered the portal.

"Don't you think this was too easy, I mean his fortress appeared right in front us just like that," Tucker said

"Shut up Tuck, don't jinx it and let's just hope Danny is here."

The specto speeder advanced until it reached its destination. The group in a big hall decorated with what appeared to be multiple screens portraying details of Danny's life. They stood staring, intrigued by what they saw until they heard something, they turned around to see who talked and they found Clockwork grinning at them.

" _I have been expecting you." The time master said._

 **Sorry, for the shameless cliffhanger I wish I could have made the chapter longer but I felt if I wrote more the chapter would have gotten rigid and cheesy. I decided that I would dedicate an entire chapter for the video because it would be for the best that I divide the action instead of cramming it in one single chapter. I said in my author note in the second chapter that there will be a lot of heartbreak and drama in this chapter but it was not and for that, I am truly sorry. I promise you that I will make it worth your while in the next chapter, as I will explain everything that I kept a mystery in this update. Have a nice day.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	4. My name is Blue Quartz

" _Ah the Fentons, I've been expecting you." The master of time said without even turning around to face the angry mother._

To say she was angry will not cover it, Madeline Fenton, or as everyone called, her Maddie was livid. The ghost in front of her treated the situation so casually as if he was treating a kid throwing a tantrum or sharing his candy. No one is going to keep her away from her boy and if he thinks he can just act as if she was invisible, boy was he in for it.

" _To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked_

"You know damn well why I'm here spook, where is my boy?"

" _He is no longer here." He simply said_

"What do you mean he is not here, did you kill him?" Tucker asked, barely able to hold himself together from fear, he knew that the last they were here he was going easy on them. The way he allowed Tucker to yank the scythe out of his hand showed the boy that if Clockwork went easy and if they anger him here, there was a high possibility that they will not see Danny ever again.

" _Do not fret, young Blue Quartz is not dead."_

"Clockwork, you know damn well why we are here."

" _I'm afraid you have to clarify Jack."_

"Don't call me by my name spook, give me back my son or you will suffer the consequences."  
" _I'm afraid that it is no longer an option." Clockwork said bluntly_

Without a warning Maddie shot him with her ecto gun, it was useless to do so as Clockwork dodged the shot with ease.

" _I believe such act of violence is unnecessary." The time master said_

"I don't have time for your shit spook, GIVE ME BACK MY SON OR YOU DIE." The mother spat.

" _What is done cannot be reversed, as much as I want Young Danny to be present with us I can't bring him back for he is now beyond my authority."_

They wanted to talk but the time master glared at them, shutting them up and preventing from saying more words.

"Do not think for a second that I did not wish that he was here, that I did not have to send him away but I had no choice, he knew that and he was okay with it. He recorded few videos for you before he went away and that is all I can say, for now, I promised him he could visit once I finish repairing the damage he and he future self-did to the time line but only once and after that, he will be gone forever. **IS THAT CLEAR**."

Clockwork left no room for debate; he took out the memory card and magically duplicated it. He told them that every memory card has a video Danny recorded for each one of them, he gave each of them one and opened a portal to the human world. The shock they got from his harsh words left them with no will to object, even if they managed, somehow to hurt him they will not be getting Danny back.

When they got back to their house, they immediately went to the nearest computer, all eager to see the last memory of their Danny, the boy who sacrificed his own existence for the sake of theirs and to spare the world from falling into the hands of his evil future self. They did not understand how he could just throw himself in the face of danger but now they did, in sacrificing his own life the fate of billions is safe. The first to get to watch their video were his parents, the video began with Danny adjusting the camera that kept floating to the side.

" _ **GOD, this stupid thing is going to drive me crazy," Danny said with an annoyed look on his face, the soon to be former half-breed managed to hold the damn thing in place.**_

" _ **Imagine what would they do to me if I went to the space program and they found out I can't handle a simple camera," Danny said as he steadied himself and sat on the chair behind him.**_

" _ **Oh GOD, don't tell me that this thing has been recording the whole time, sometimes I feel so stupid. Anyway, mom and dad, just forget what you saw you people, if you see the video it means that I no longer exist in this universe. As much as this hurts, the fact that I won't be able to return breaks my heart, I know that I'm being a little bit too sentimental but this is the last time I might speak to you guys, well maybe not in person but I know you get the idea. I wish that it would not come to this but I cannot change fate, I am ok with it and I do not regret the decision that I made in the slightest. I hope that you do not understand this the wrong way but I had to do what I had to do, Clockwork said that I will have a good life in this whole new universe but I think that it will be dull without you to be by my side. I wish that you guys would come with me but this is how things are supposed to be, the last thing I want you to do and Plz don't disappoint me is to live on without me. Do not grieve me or blame yourself for me being gone. I will have a blue gemstone on my forehead just so you can know me as Clockwork said that I will be something different, he did not give me a single detail but I hope with time that thing will be more clear, now if you excuse me I have to go."**_

With those last words, the video ended leaving the whole group crying, as they could not control their emotions. The whole thing took its toll on them. They decided to make the video public, as everyone in Amity Park deserved to know or needed to know who saved them, his bullies and the people who made fun of him and harassed him needed to learn the fact that the person who they thought that they were better than he was saved them.

 **Beach city, 6 days after Blue Quartz incubation**

The morning was the favorite time for Steven universe, he loves the peace and quiet despite the fact that he is an energetic and possibly hyperactive person he is. After he woke up, he remained in bed for a while, looking out from his window to see the beautiful view of the sea, he always loved waking up to that no matter what season it was. The minute he got out of bed, he washed his face and brushed his teeth.

"I wonder what I have in the fridge, some cereal should be good." He thought as he went to the fridge for milk.

"Gems, I need all of you now." Garnet said he thought that she only meant Amethyst and pearl until he heard her talk again "That means you too Steven." She added, the boy gasped in joy and ran to meet his extraterrestrial caretakers.

"Do we have a new mission? Is it in space? Is it underwater?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Simmer down Steven, we do have a mission but it is kinda of complicated."

"Ok sorry, what is the mission then?" The boy asked barely containing his excitement.

"I had a vision, yesterday when I was taking a walk on the beach I think I saw something. It startled me at the beginning seeing that no one was there I thought I was just hearing things; I kept walking until I felt something. It was fear; it was not me but something else. I never felt this way in my entire life, someone was out there and he or she was so scared and it pained me that I was not able to reach and help them. I focused for a couple of minutes and I located where the fear was originating from and it was from the prime kindergarten. Something keeps blocking me from getting a clear image on what is going on but I intend to find out, so are you with me ?"

"Are you seriously asking, come on Garnet you know that we are always with you," Amethyst said while giving Garnet thumbs up

Garnet smiled, she knew that what Amethyst said was not out of loyalty to her as leader of the crystal gems but out of love and respect to her. She knew that she is all they got and they are all she has left in this world.

"Alright gems, here is what we have to do. Steven, you go to Greg and tell him to get Period to come, I think we are going to need her and the rest of us will go to the kindergarten."

 **At the prime kindergarten**

When Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl warped to the kindergarten a sudden wave of cold air hit them, the cold did not bother them but something felt off about it. The way the cold air was coming out felt alive.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking Garnet?" Pearl said grimly.

"Yes Pearl, I think that there is a gem in here."

"How can you two tell, all I see is cold weather nothing more nothing less," Amethyst said.

"Oh Amethyst, you are short sighted. This cold weather is associated with a gem that has ice related abilities like Sapphire and from the pattern of these cold waves I think the gem in question is scared or making us believes that she is scared."

"If you think that this is a home-world related gem then you are wrong. They never came back after we drove them off the earth and I doubt that they will, there is, however, a possibility that one of the injectors reactivated and injected a gem into the ground."

"The injectors need manual interference to be activated or a big jolt of energy to be activated and we are in the middle of summer and I doubt that even if they were activated that they will incubate any gem because we emptied them of every gemstone they had over a thousand years ago," Pearl added

"That might be true if there is a gem we must do what it takes to take her down if she is serving home-world. If this is just a corrupted gem we poof her and we go home, but right now, we wait for Steven and Period to get here." Garnet said, suddenly the warp pad came to life. When the light died down, they saw Steven and Peridot approaching them.

"Hey guys, why is it so cold like this?" Asked the boy as he stepped down from the warp pad

"We don't know yet but we think that it's a gem causing this weird climate changes," Pearl answered him

"How is it a gem when you told me that this place hasn't been active for over millennia."

"We do not know if it's a gem or a corrupted gem but we intend to find out, that's why we asked you to get Peridot."  
"Well I believe you were right about consulting me," Peridot said with a smug look on her face.

"Our best hope right now is to follow the cold, the colder it gets the closer we get to the source of all of this. I'm sorry Steven but you have to go back, the cold is too much for a human." The fusion said

"But I want to help, please."

"I know you do Steven, I know that you are a gem but this is too dangerous. I hope you understand that this is for you own good."

"I guess you are right, but I want a souvenir." The demi gem said as he hugged Garnet and then sped back to the warp pad.

The gems advanced, they went deeper into the kindergarten until they reached the source of all the cold weather they saw earlier. It was a spot in the wall glowing blue and emanating cold air. Peridot immediately knew that this was a gem in its final incubating period, it was too late now and this new gem will come out any moment now.

The cold waves intensified, nearly knocking the four gems down but they stood their ground. With a sudden burst of light, t a gem got out of the exit hole, she was a quartz gem. A eight-foot tall blue haired quartz gem with a gemstone that they never saw before, this was the first time they see an unknown and possibly a new type of quartz. The quartz dropped on both of her hands and feet, she was confused looking at her finger and moving them as if she just discovered that they were there. The blue haired quartz was checking out her body until she noticed the four gems standing in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Blue Quartz and who are you?" She said cheerfully.

 **Wow, this chapter is finally over and I am glad that happened. I know that Clockwork's encounter with the Fentons is short and I have an explanation for that, he feels guilty about all of this and making him go through all of that is a jerk move. This chapter is the last time the Fentons or any ghost related stuff will appear on this fanfic as Blue Quartz as she starts her life in this new earth. Now to answer some questions, this is totally a different time line from the original cartoon and her powers will be something you have to read about in the few next chapters. I have an announcement; after this and my other story ends; I will be writing a *what if* Story based on this idea. It will have a different take on how things went out, what if Blue Quartz never met the crystal gem and how things will go for her and the first chapter will be on the first day of 2018. I cannot give you more details but I promise that it will be worth it. Have a good day every one.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	5. Welcome to Beach City

"Hi I'm Blue Quartz and who are you?" The Blue Gem asked cheerfully

The Crystal Gems were utterly shocked; the only thing that they could do now is just staring at the new comer. When she stood boy was she tall, 8-foot tall giant adorned in what appears to be a white jump suit with similar to the one Jasper wore. Her hands, covered in white fingerless gloves that reached her elbows and she had back length blue hair that was a lighter shade of her skin. In all looks, she was fully-grown non-defective quartz but the Crystal gem never saw this type of quartz before.

Pearl was ready to attack but Garnet stopped her, the fusion knew, even if her fellow Crystal Gem has experience on her side she lacked the necessary strength to take quartz head on. Even if she is a freshly incubated gem, it was a fact that all gems know what their purpose is the moment they become alive. For the time being, they need to move carefully to prevent the situation from escalating.

"Hello there, do you know who we are?" Garnet asked while smiling

"Nope, are you gems too?" Blue Quartz asked

"Yes, we are we are called the Crystal Gems Blue." The fusion said

"That is a cool name; can I be a Crystal Gem too?"

"Well that depends, do you hate this place?" The three-eyed Crystal Gem said

"Nope, where is this place anyway?" The blue haired quartz asked

"We are inside the kindergarten, this is where gems are made and we are on planet Earth."  
"Is all of Earth like the kindergarten?"

"No, it is a beautiful place with a lot of mystery to be discovered."

"That's good because I don't like this kindergarten, I feel so lonely in here." Blue Quartz said

"Oh, if that's how you feel then I'm sorry but if you go with us you will be able to see how great earth is."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course we will, it is our duty to help those in need and protect our planet, by the way, my name is Garnet." The fusion said offering her hand.

"What are you doing? Why are you holding your hand like that?" Blue Quartz asked tilting her head in confusion.

The fusion mentally sighed; she ignored the fact that this new gem does not know earth customs.

"This new gem needs a lot of teaching." Garnet thought before looking at the new comer, who had this goofy look on her face.

The fusion looked at this new gem; she gave this air of goofiness and innocence that you cannot help but smile at her, perhaps they could gain a new friend out of her, the only thing she can do now is just to wait and see.

"Come with us, I promise you that it will be worth it."  
"Ok, thanks, I guess."  
"Well, that concludes our business here. Peridot, remain and examine her exit hole and after you finish tell me what you found, the other let us go home."

Pearl wanted to protest, but the sudden appearance of Garnet's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She tried to say that this new gem might be a threat but the fusion shook her head, sighing the pearl relented and followed her lead to the warp pad. Pearl glanced at Blue Quartz who noticed and smiled at the Crystal Gem, Pearl forced herself to smile back as the light emitted by the warp pad teleported them back to the crystal temple.

Steven was bored out of his mind; he sat alone on his bed watching television while he drank some juice. The demi gem was switching from channel to channel until a familiar light erupted from the warp pad and when it died down he was greeted with the sight of his extra-terrestrial caretakers but something was odd, Peridot was missing and he saw a new gem and boy was she tall. He figured out she was a quartz gem thanks to the lessons Pearl gave him about the different types of gems and he was curious to know her.

The boy quickly rushed down to greet them; he jumped to hug Pearl who returned the friendly gesture.

"Guys you're back, who is this by the way?" Steven asked, curious about this new comer

"Steven, I would like you to meet Blue Quartz, she is the gem we found in the prime kindergarten and she will stay here with us in the temple," Garnet said while ruffling the hair of the demi gem.

Blue Quartz eyed the boy in front of her, this creature got her interest and the only thing that resonated in her mind was to know what it is. The boy noticed her curious look and smiled at her, the newly incubated could not help but smile back, something about this creature made her feel at ease and she liked it.

"Hi, my name is Steven." The creature said in a cheerful tone

Blue Quartz kept staring at the small boy; she looked at Pearl and then looked at Garnet.

"Steven is a human; he is also a Crystal Gem too." The fusion said

"What is a human?" The blue haired quartz asked

"Humans are one of the many species that originated from earth but they are the only sentient one, unlike gems who originated from outer space and to be more precise from the north sector of the Andromeda galaxy," Garnet explained. *I created my own way of dividing the Andromeda galaxy because I know nothing about it… and boy how that makes me look stupid*

"One more thing, humans are organic, gems like us are not."

"But Steven is a Crystal Gem too, how is he a Crystal gem when he is organic?"

At her question, Steven proudly revealed his gem earning a gasp from her. The Blue haired quartz could only stare in awe as Steven smiled at her.

"How can he be a gem and a human at the same time?" Blue asked

"And that's the million dollar question, unfortunately, the only gem that has the answer for that is gone and we will never know."

"Listen we know that you have many questions that you would want to answer but right now I think you are entitled to do a little exploring with someone," Garnet said and glanced at Steven who knew what she meant and gasped in joy.

The demi gem took Blue Quartz by the hand and the duo and stormed out of the door leaving the others behind.

"Do you think Steven will be ok?" Pearl asked

"Have faith in Steven P, he is a big boy and plus she looks harmless to me," Amethyst reassured her.

"I have to agree with Amethyst on the one Pearl, for what I saw she is a nice and quite harmless to me and I would like to keep it that way so please refrain from provoking her or something like that. I see a potential ally and friend in her and I do not want to lose the chance to make that happen."

"Sorry, I'm just worried that's all."

"You don't have to worry about a thing Pearl, Blue might be a quartz soldier but I can sense great kindness in her. The way she acts reminds me of a child exploring the world, she came to life moments ago and with our help, we can mold her into a great protector."

"I guess you can say that."

With Pearl words, everyone went on with their lives, Garnet sat in the house wait for Peridot to return from the kindergarten while Pearl went to her room and Amethyst went outside to scare some people.

Meanwhile, Steven pulled Blue by the hand taking her to the Big Donut.

"Where are we going, Steven?" The blue haired Quartz

"To the Big Donut, today you will have your first experience with human food."

"Oh, by the way, Steven what is food?"

"Food is some stuff humans eat in order to have energy and work and to survive too."

"Ok, so do gems need food to survive?" Blue asked

"No they do not but they can eat if they want to."

When the duo reached, the Big Donut Blue was surprised to see how colorful the place was.

"Here we are Blue, so prepare to be amazed." The boy said as he led her inside.

When they entered the shop Blue saw two humans, she immediately noticed how strange they look, one with blond hair and the other with a brownish hair and he was taller than the blond one.

The blond one noticed Steven and smiled while the tall one gave an irritated glare to him.

"Hey guys, I would like you to meet the newest addition to the Crystal Gems." The boy said

"More like Crystal weirdoes," Lars said in a low voice and laughed a little.

"Hey don't be rude." The blond girl said as she gave him an elbow to the ribs.

"Hello, my name is Blue Quartz." The giant gem

"Nice to meet you Blue, my name is Sadie and the one beside me is Lars."

"You won't believe this but you guys are the first humans she meets."

"Really, then for this occasion, you can have a freshly baked donut and a cold soda on the house."

"What does on the house means?" The quartz said tilting her head in confusion.

"It means that you don't have to pay for it silly," Sadie said chuckling a bit.

"Oh, thank you then." The blue haired quartz said and then smiled at the blond

"Hey pick the type you want, we have a variety of donuts and for the soda, you can pick whatever you want from there." The girl said pointing at the fridge across the donut shop.

Blue went for the soda first leaving the trio talking to each other.

"She seems nice Steven."

"She is Sadie; in fact, I met her minutes ago."

"Come on Steven, I don't believe it."

"She is even younger than me."

"Ok, now I know you are lying to us," Lars said

"No, I'm not lying because the gems said she came to life like half an hour ago."

"Sure and I'm the queen of England."

"I'm telling the truth." The boy protested

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Lars said in a sarcastic tone.

Blue looked confused, there were so many types of sodas to pick from when suddenly she felt a shift in emotions inside the Big Donuts. She heard Steven and the tall one known as Lars talk about her and Lars not believing that she came to life couple of minutes ago.

"But I'm saying the truth." Steven protested

"Yeah, like I'm buying it," Lars said.

"Actually he is saying the truth."

The looked to see Blue quartz holding an orange soda in one of her hands, the boy smiled as he saw his fellow quartz supporting him. Lars was shocked, he quickly became mad because of the fact that Steven made a fool of him, and he looked at Sadie who was barely holding herself from laughing. The 18-year-old teen blushed in embarrassment as he handed the quartz duo their order. After they left, Lars sighed, glad that this situation is over. He looked at Sadie only to see her smiling at him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked

"Serve you right Lars, for once you deserve it," Sadie said and started laughing

"Get a good kick at it while you can Sadie."

Meanwhile garnet was still waiting for Peridot to return from the prime kindergarten with some much-wanted info; she did not wait for too long as the warp pad activated and when the light died down she looked and saw Peridot grinning.

"Garnet, you won't believe what I have for you." The green Crystal Gem said.

 **And cut, wow it was fun writing Blue Quarts goofiness in this chapter, she practically asked about everything she saw I mean she has no memory and if I keep talking I will spoil the next chapter so I'm sorry guys. I like I said I was laughing my ass off writing this chapter and I hope you like it, I don't have anything to say other than telling me what you think and one more thing, my other story * A second chance * will be updated the next Friday. Have a nice day**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	6. A day with Steven

It has been two days since Blue started living with the Crystal Gems, to Blue, her life just began and to the gems, they gained a new ally in their quest to undo the damage that homeworld did to earth. The blue haired gem is still oblivious to many things but with the help of her new friends, she will make it through.

The gems were at the kitchen, Amethyst was mashing whatever food she could find in the fridge into a big pile and Garnet was talking with Pearl about the next mission when Blue Quartz suddenly burst out of the door.

"Garnet, I just discovered the most amazing thing ever." She said

"What is it?" the fusion asked, smiling at the enthusiasm of the newest Crystal gem member

"Steven showed it to me on his phone, it's called the internet. We saw a blog about what Steven calls cartoon, I think it is about sad human food with faces. I don't know what Steven likes it though."

At that statement, Garnet chuckled while Amethyst burst out laughing, Pearl being her usual self-rolled her eyes and groaned at the blue-haired gem cluelessness.

"Oh, and the animal they call a cat is the cutest, they make this noise whenever someone pets them."

"You mean when they purr," Garnet said

"Yes, when they do that I feel like I'm melting away."

"Well I'm happy that you are having fun, what you have seen is just the beginning and there is still more to come," Garnet said

"Yeah, I can't wait to see everything; I need to go you guys because Steven is taking me to a place call the arcade."

With that, the blue-haired gem left the beach house, leaving the trio of gem smiling.

"When are we going to tell her about homeworld and what they did to earth?"

"Soon, leave it to me to deal with it, the only thing she needs now is to enjoy herself, let her discover what it feels to be alive."

"What if she hates us for Pink Diamonds shattering, she would think we killed one of our creators for evil."

"Pearl, for the last time she won't, I saw every possible future where we tell her about everything and she did not react the way you think and that gives me hope, they might not become true, they may be possibilities but they give me hope. They give me the hope that I am right and that we gain a new ally."

"Let's just hope for the best that she agrees to our ways."

"Pearl, I told you that you do not have to worry about her, she is too nice for us to even think about what could possibly go wrong and from what Peri told me about her she is on Jasper's level of strength."

 **Flashback**

" _ **Garnet, you won't believe what I have for you," Peridot said**_

" _ **Well, what do you have for me?" The fusion responded**_

" _ **I examined her exit hole; I found out that it was perfect just like Jasper."**_

" _ **Good, now please continue."**_

" _ **Even if the cold does not affect us I could still feel the cold wave pulsating and it's just scary, Blue Quartz does not know how strong she is."**_

" _ **Peri, I need more than just a shallow description of her exit hole," Garnet said, in a tone that made it clear that there was no place for argument.**_

" _ **Alright I'm sorry, the outlines were perfect, and normally an ordinary gem's exit hole would be dead and shallow," Peridot said barely containing herself**_

 _ **The self-proclaimed leader of the Crystal Gems generated a hologram from her triangular shaped gemstone. There were two examples of quartz exit holes; one was from an unknown gem and the other from Blue Quartz.**_

" _ **See the one on the left, which is the normal one." The green gem pointed out**_

" _ **See how dark the rocks are on the outside, it's because the gemstones when placed in the crust of the earth they absorb all the natural energy, the level of energy absorbed by the gemstone signify the type, the level of strength and many other physical traits.**_

" _ **The maximum height obtained by a quartz gem is eight feet, but even with that, the level of strength displayed by different quartzes varies. The homeworld never produced super quartz, not until they created Jasper by accident of course." The green gem explained**_

" _ **Interesting, now continue Please."**_

" _ **Right, take a look at Blue Quartz exit hole. The color of the rocks on the outlines is a lot darker and actually lifeless; you see when a gem begins incubating and absorbing the energy from the earth the rocks where she incubated loses its natural properties and becomes much smoother on the inside and what comes after that is frictional rock melting. Normally that happens moments before the gem in question comes to life but if the gem has it all the way to point zero that is the term used by kinder gardeners use to name the point where the gemstone was inserted in the crust of the earth." The green gem explained to which the fusion nodded in understanding**_

" _ **Ok then, after a detailed examination of Blue Quartz's exit hole I found out that it was the same as Jasper. It was perfect in every way possible and exceeded quartz standards greatly, Blue alongside Jasper are the only super quartz gems known in the gem empire and I hate to say this and I know you won't like it but their existence is a fluke."**_

" _ **Fluke, I see that you expanded your vocabulary." The elder gem said, smiling at her fellow Crystal Gem.**_

" _ **So, is this everything you need? Peridot inquired, hoping that Garnet has more questions for her. It was not for the sake of informing anyone, it was to enlarge her not so little ego and to prove she is a superior thinker.**_

" _ **Thank you Peridot that is all I need," Garnet said.**_

" _ **Good, now I need to go back to the barn and continue upgrading my attack drones." The green Crystal gem said and went back to her home.**_

 _ **Garnet was still processing the great amount of info she got from Peridot, Blue is still young and has so much to learn.**_

" _ **We will have to wait and see."**_

 **Flashback ends**

"So that's why you said that, well I have no beef against her and besides she seems nice, a bit naïve but nice," Amethyst said and went back to her room.

"I will try and help her as much as I can but the rest is up to her, if she wants to join us she is welcome but if she doesn't then be my guest," Pearl concluded.

Meanwhile, at the arcade Steven was showing Blue the wide variety of games, the blue-haired giant stared in amazement at the screens and nearly screamed in excitement. The place was a bit dark but almost half the games occupied by teens that either skipped their schools or finished it already when the gem duo entered the gaming center some of them stared in awe at her intimidating height and well-defined and clearly insane muscular structure. What Blue looked like was clearly something any bodybuilder would strive for.

"Why are they looking at us like that Steven?" Blue Asked wondering why they got this attention all of a sudden.

"They are only looking at you." A voice said from behind

When they turned around, they saw Mr. Smiley looking at them.

"Who is that guy Steven?" She asked.

"It's Mr. Smiley, the owner of this place." The demi gem answered

"Well, welcome to my fine establishment and try not destroy any more of my games or else you will get another lifetime ban, IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes Mister Smiley, we won't do that again." The boy said and with that, the man left

"What did you do the last time you came here?" The blue haired Quartz asked giving the human gem hybrid a confused look.

"We kind of destroyed some of his games the last time we came so he banned us for life from entering his arcade but with some convincing and my dad being an old friend of his he allowed us back."

"Oh, then let's have some fun without causing him trouble."

 **At the barn**

"I'm telling you Lazuli, there is a new gem with Steven right now."

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that." The ocean gem said in a mocking tone.

"I am not lying, they got her out of the kindergarten and I was there when she came out of her exit hole." The green gem almost screeched.

"Oh yeah, bet the gems didn't tell you that they shut down the place a thousand years ago," Lapis said and her voice still held that mocking tone which irritated Peridot even more.

"Believe what you want, we will see whoever gets the last laugh when you meet her." Peridot spat.

"I will believe when I see her in person."

 **Time Skip**

"Well that was fun Steven, but again why was that kid following us all day?" The Blue Haired giant said.

"That's Ronaldo; he is a paranormal investigator and he thinks we are snake or rock people. He thought that garnet was some supermodel named Joseline Fenton because they resembled each other. Then, there was another supermodel that looked like Pearl; he kept following us thinking that the two were magical crime fighters. It's kind of tricky and annoying but I know he is a nice guy and means right."

"Well, I hope he doesn't think I'm some kind of super bodybuilder."

Steven laughed, even though Blue is still new to this world she was developing a killer sense of humor, the duo were heading back to the beach house when they heard a deafening roar. They saw business g destroyed and their debris getting flung everywhere by what looked like a giant red gorilla with its back on fire. The Beach walk was in chaos as the beast rampaged through it, luckily, it was the end of the day and no one was there.

"Time for the Crystal Gems to do what they do best, it's time to put this monster down," Steven said summoning his shield.

Seeing the boy do that encouraged the taller gem to follow him, she began concentrating and reaching deep within herself until she felt a cold wave within her being. Blue dug more and more until it was fully in her grasp, her eyes began glowing as she reached the gemstones on her forehead as it emitted bright blue light.

Blue pulled with all her might until her weapon materialized in her hand, a double-edged blue battle-ax was her weapon, blue blades and a white handle with blue crystals on both ends. Blue smirked, she was happy now that she has the chance to prove herself and protect the people who took her in.

"Ok, time to show this thing who is the boss."

 **All right, this was fun. Blue may have this goofy side of her but she also has this cocky and confident side too now that she summoned her weapon. Well, the powers I have planned for her are still in progress and I only revealed few of them like her ice powers and the ability to sense emotions too. I was going to make her have a scythe but that weapon seemed more classy for a gem made to be a soldier so the best choice was either a hammer or an ax so I chose the ax. Blue is still rough around the edges, and that requires a lot of effort, and patience from the gems in order to mold her into a great protector and a fine warrior. The next chapter will have the fight between the gem monster and Blue and Steven so stay tuned for more. Have a nice day everyone and thank you for reading this story, it means a lot for an author to see that their work have attention.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	7. Fight and heartbreak

In his time fortress, Clockwork floated, swiftly shifting between his Chrono monitors. He changed into an old man and smiled, as the flow of time was the way it is supposed to be. The time ghost form shifted between various ages, with this type of powers Clockwork is easily one of the strongest if not the strongest ghost in existence. As the ghost who controls time was doing his job, as usual one deactivated Chrono monitor flared into life. This one monitor, colored pale blue was releasing a faint humming sound as it began glowing and vibrating slowly. The humming sound and vibrations soon died down as a clear image of Blue Quartz wielding a majestic looking double-edged battle-axe was readying herself to fight some fiery monster.

" _Ah, Blue Quartz's first battle." Clockwork said, grinning as he saw the quartz soldier leap into action._

" _Good luck young Blue."_

 **Meanwhile back at Beach City**

With her axe in one hand, Blue faced the volcanic beast. She was not ready to let people get hurt, not on her watch. The blue-haired super quartz crouched and then jumped high into the sky, she raised her weapon above her head as she fell and but unfortunately for her, she was noticed and the gorilla-like monster swatted her to the side. Blue groaned, she was surprised to see such an attack have little to no effect on her but she was not going to take the risk.

She looked around until she found the beast cornering Steven who held his shield high blocking a stream of magma that the beast spewed from its maw, she also noticed the two scared kids no older than six hiding behind him and crying. Determined, Blue summoned her axe back and darted toward the corrupted gem.

"Hey ugly, I'm right here." Blue taunted.

The beast turned to face the blue-haired super quartz, it growled at her as if it understood that Blue insulted it. With a roar it charged, the only thing in its feral mind was crushing blue creature that wronged her.

The corrupted ruby swung its lava-covered limb at Blue, but the super quartz dodged it like nothing. The beast kept attacking but the quartz kept dodging everything thrown at her, amazingly enough, the corrupted gem got frustrated and began smashing things randomly on the beach walk. Blue saw this as an opportunity to take down the beast but she could not do it on her own, she looked around for Steven until she spotted him carrying an elderly and jumping over the still burning ground.

"Steven, get the humans out of here while I distract it." She shouted only for the demi gem to nod and continue to evacuate the humans.

She kept the monster at bay, dodging most of its attacks and blocking the others with her axe, Blue kept the situation at bay waiting for Steven to return so she can beat the monster. The corrupted gem even though it was just a feral beast realized that her trying to smash the annoying blue creature with her fists will not work and began eating the rubble from the destroyed stores around it.

Blue looked confused, the monster stopped attacking her and then started…eating? Her confusion only lasted moments as she realized what the feral beast was attempting; the monster directed itself at her seemingly glaring at Blue with nonexistent eye and then spewed a large amount of magma at the direction of the blue-haired super quartz and Blue dodged it. The monster kept spewing magma until it exhausted its reserve.

Even though it is a feral beast, the corrupted ruby was frustrated. She threw everything she had at the blue creature but she could not get it, she turned around to get away only to be smacked in the head. The force behind the strike disoriented it for a second until she felt a very sharp jolt of pain that tore through her being and then it was dark.

"Way to go Blue, you just saved the day." The demi gem said as he jumped at the blue-haired quartz

"Thanks, Steven, I couldn't do it without you," Blue said, returning the hug from the hybrid

"Well, looks like you too handled it pretty well." A voice said from behind.

The duo spun around to see who it was; it was Garnet with Pearl and Amethyst by her sides.

"Blue was awesome you guys, Blue was like dodging every attack and she like you can't touch this and then I smacked it with my shield."

"Simmer down Steven; we know you two did a good job." The fusion said and then looked around, assessing the damage caused by the battle.

"What caused this kind of destruction?" Pearl asked.

"It was a corrupted ruby," Garnet answered blankly

"But I thought we took out every corrupted ruby on the planet eons ago," Pearl added

"Apparently we did not, and that does not matter since it was taken down."

"If we got here sooner, all of this chaos and destruction could have been prevented." The fusion said and then directed her gaze to the duo.

"You two did well, let's go home now." She added Blue and Steven faces lit up from the praise they got from garnet and then darted back to beach house leaving the trio behind them

"How can you call this well Garnet? Look at the mess left behind, if we were here instead of them all of this could have been prevented."

"Remember the last time we faced a corrupted Ruby, I do in case you don't and I can still remember the faces of those who we could not save. The fact that those two managed to save everyone deserve praising, a human's life is priceless compared to something that can be replaced." The fusion replied sternly

"IF IT WASN'T FOR STEVEN, THAT STUPID QUARTZ WOULD HAVE GOTTEN HERSELF AND A BUNCH OF OBLIVIOUS HUMANS KILLED. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE IT GARNET?"

"Well sorry for being stupid Pearl." A voice said from behind them

The trio turned around and saw Blue quartz standing, tears threatening to fall down on her cheeks.

"I thought you were my friend but I guess I was wrong," Blue said and then she went back running to the beach house.

"Whoa girl, that was harsh even for you," Amethyst commented, feeling sorry for the blue-haired quartz

The shocked Pearl directed her gaze to the fusion who had a disappointed look on her face, she was about to talk when Garnet held her hand to stop Pearl.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Pearl, come on Amethyst let's go back." The leader of the Crystal Gems said and began walking away

"You need to fix this P because I really like Blue." The shorter gem said and then began following Garnet

"What did I get myself into?" Pearl said while pinching the bridge of her nose

Meanwhile back at the beach house, Steven was happy, satisfied by his victory with Blue, who he liked the moment he saw her. Even though she is big and intimidating, she was always cheerful and her excessive curiosity helped make her even more lovable.

"Tomorrow, I will take her to Fun Land as a gift." He thought

Steven went to the kitchen to get some juice when he was about to open the fridge he saw Blue storming inside the house and to the warp pad and in a matter of seconds she disappeared.

The boy was confused, why would their new friend do that? Well, he ought to have some answers once the gems get back home and he got what he wanted when Garnet and Amethyst came in.

"Garnet, Amethyst what's going on in here? What happened to make Blue do that?" He questioned, confusion apparent on his face

"Ask Amethyst Steven, I'm in no mood to answer that." The fusion said and after that went back to her room in the temple

The boy's confusion grew even more as he directed his gaze at the purple quartz, which was at the time reluctant to give an answer. He looked her in the eye, in a way that gave her no room to refuse to answer. She relented with a sigh.

"So, care to tell me what happened?" He asked

"To tell you the truth, it happened so fast. We were talking about how you two managed to save all the humans. How got them away when Pearl got in an intense argument with Garnet. she thought that Blue was reckless and stupid and if it were not for you all those humans would have been dead and to make matters worse Blue was listening to the whole thing I'm She's only two days old for the sake of the cosmos."

The demi gem gasped, how could Pearl be this mean? It made him sad, the fact they might lose their new friend even before they get to know her better.

"Well, Pearl needs to fix what she did," Steven said

"And that I shall do." A voice that they knew it belonged to Pearl said.

 **And cut, Pearl just went from salty mode to bitch mode. Ok now that I got that out of my mind let us get down to business, this twist of even was my way to announce her fusion partner. Yeah that is right, Pearl is her fusion partner, now to address her power, and she has cryokinesis or something like that and she is an empath and there still a couple more power that I will bring out in the next chapter. Another thing I wanted to talk about is her cocky attitude, while I said in the first chapter that her memories are gone and the only thing that is capable of bringing them back is Clockwork's staff, as I remember Danny used to be cocky, sometimes a total dick to other and ghosts alike. Danny attitude and these humans will be overwhelmed by his new gem traits as I did some research and what I found rather contradicts Danny cocky and at times negative attitudes. Well, I have nothing else to say so see you in the next update.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	8. Forgiveness,meeting the rest of the crew

In the kinder garden, Blue cried Pearl who she thought was her friend called her Stupid. The Quartz did not know why she was this hurt, she tried to think of something else but she could not. The only thing stuck in her mind right now was the angry form of Pearl yelling at Garnet and calling her names. She continued crying when suddenly she felt nice as if all the negativity left her being. Her sudden calmness confused her, how is she not sad? That was one of the many questions that invaded her mind, Blue was still sad but calm at the same time.

"Running away was a poor decision; the others must be worried about me," Blue said while smiling and got up from her exit hole.

The super quartz began walking around, exploring the place where she came to be. She looked around the place, shock visible on her features seeing the place that gave her life look so dead. It was just heartbreaking to see earth twisted and disfigured by such a dead place. Blue stopped, looking around for a place to sit until she found a rock near a short exit hole. She sat there, facing the hole in the wall thinking about a reason why Pearl did what she did when it came to her. She knew why Pearl acted that way; it is how gems came to be.

"How could I be this dense?" Blue said to herself, when gems are made they absorb all the energy from the ground damaging the planet even more and judging by this place, the damage was severe.

Sighing, the blue-haired super quartz stood, not noticing the freezing ground beneath her feet and began walking toward the warp pad with the intention of going back to the gems.

"This has gone long enough, I better go home." The blue haired super quartz said as she in white light enveloped her.

Meanwhile back at the beach house the gems we are worried, Pearl has not gone looking for Blue and her not apologizing is probably making it worse. Steven was somewhat disappointed at Pearl's behavior, she was supposed to be a role model to Blue like she is to him, she was supposed to teach her how to be a Crystal Gem but because of what she did, they might lose her.

"Come on Pearl, do something before it is too late." The demi gem said, clearly worried that they might lose Blue Quartz for good.

"I don't know what I am going to say," Pearl said, guilt coursing through her at what she did to blue

"You of all gems should have known that newly incubated gems are emotionally fragile and in the early days of their life they can easily hurt by mere insults," Garnet said as she exited her room.

"The clock is ticking Pearl, what are you going to do now?" the fusion said as she crossed her arms.

When Pearl made up her mind the warp pad erupted with light, when it died down Blue stood in front of them, Steven gasped in joy and then jumped to hug his fellow quartz, she smiled and then hugged him back.

"I was so worried; I thought we might never see you again." The boy said.

"You don't have to worry about that, I plan on Staying for a long time." Blue Quartz said ruffling the demi gem' hair a bit

While Blue assured Steven that, she is not going anywhere Pearl stood watching, confused by the sudden calm demeanor the quartz was displaying. She just stood there, unloving until Amethyst gave her a slight push and motioned with her head toward the conversing duo while Garnet gave a nod of approval and thumbs up. With that Pearl went to Blue, she tapped the quartz on the shoulder and in return, the blue-haired super quartz turned around and gave her a curious look.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Blue?" She asked and the quartz smiled at her.

"Just give me a minute Pearl and I will be with you," Blue answered

"I think you need to talk to her Blue, meeting Lapis can wait for a couple of minutes." The demi gem said and then winked at her. Blue nodded in agreement, she along with Pearl went outside and sat on the chair under the parasol.

"How am I going to do this?" The Pearl thought.

"Um... Uh, Blue can I ask you something?" She said nervously

"Sure go ahead, Pearl," Blue said, amused a bit by Pearl's nervous demeanor.

"I want to apologize, what I did earlier was very hurtful and I went too far." She said, hoping that the Blue haired gem would forgive her.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize for anything," Blue said, making the Crystal Gem beamed.

"I want you to know that I understand. Earth is an amazing place and having gem grown on this planet is killing it." Blue said, shocking Pearl. They never told her about how gems came to be, they never told her about the effects of gem creation on earth and yet she discovers it all on her own.

"How did you know that? We never told about any of it." Pearl said, still taken back by what the newly incubated gem said.

"It's not that hard, it really is quite obvious. I became alive in a place that looked so dead, I asked myself why would a place like this give me life, the other exit holes are from gems that came before me and the effects they had on this place is horrible, how dull and empty it made feel so I put pieces together and discovered the truth."

"That is one way to put it," Pearl said

"I know, Pearl I like you a lot and I hate to see us go down the wrong way. You gave me everything I know and took me in when you didn't even have to, and to me, there am no way I can repay you for what you did for me." The blue haired super quartz said and then pulled Pearl into a warm hug.

For her part, Pearl blushed. Shocked and yet she found herself enjoying the larger gem's embrace.

"Well, that felt good," Pearl said, trying to hide the deep blush on her face.

"That felt good too," Blue said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Now, if you excuse me I have to go with Steven and meet the gem called Lapis." The blue haired Crystal Gem said and called Steven. As soon as the duo vanished out of sight Pearl sighed and then went inside the beach house.

"Oh, I think someone is in love," Amethyst said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up Amethyst, now is not the time for this," Pearl said.

"You can't hide it, it's all over your face and you know it, hahahahah," Amethyst said holding her sides from the intensity of the laughter.

"I think that went pretty well, nicely done Pearl." The fusion said her lips curving into a gentle smile as she praised the Pearl did.

She then looked at Amethyst who was still laughing.

"Come on Amethyst, we have a mission to do." The fusion said as she stood on the warp pad and waited for the purple gem to come with her. When Pearl went to the warp pad Garnet put her hand in front of her.

"We can handle it, Pearl, you earned some time to rest," Garnet said and then she along with Amethyst vanished in the light of the warp leaving their teammate to her thoughts.

"Could this be a new beginning for me?" She thought and then went into her room.

Meanwhile Steven and Blue walked toward the car wash, Greg universe was Steven's dad and the only one with a car that could get them to the barn.

"Steven, I want to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead." The demi gem said

"Why do you need the backpack?"

"Oh, that's because I'm going to stay the night there. When you and Pearl went outside to talk I called Peri and Lapis and told them we were going to stay the night with them."

When the duo reached the car wash, they found Greg, raving to one of his old songs. They smiled, seeing how the older man was enjoying his time. When Greg noticed them he smiled, he waved a hand and motioned for them to get to him faster.

"Hey shtoo ball, how are you adjusting Blue? If there is anything I can help with don't hesitate to ask." The semi-bold man said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, I've been doing fine Greg, if there is anything I need you will know." The eight-foot-tall quartz said.

"Dad we were wondering if you could drive us to the barn, Blue haven't met Peridot and Lapis yet."

The universe patriarch laughed a bit, he got his car keys out of his pocket.

"Let's hit the road you two," Greg said.

"Why would you want to hit the road? You will only hurt yourself." Blue said, tilting her head in confusion.

Steven face palmed, Greg was not sure what to say until he remembered that Blue was quite young by gem standards and by default completely oblivious to human saying.

"It's a human saying Blue and he meant that he will drive us there." The boy said as he took her hand and went for the van.

When Greg finished closing the car wash, he took his seat and started the engine.

"Are you ready you two?" The man asked to which the duo nodded.

On the road, they were listening to one of Greg's old song the one called space train to the cosmos, which they really enjoyed. Blue looked out the van's window, mesmerized by the beauty of the natural scenery. most of her time, all of her time since she came to be two days ago was in the city and not that the small town is not great but there is so much to see in this world that was more than the small town of beach city can offer. She was just happy that she was found by the gems and for being made on earth, the quartz was lost in her thoughts when she felt herself lean forward by accident, she looked through the window of the van only to see a strangely organized barn. Above its door was half a truck with a parasol protecting who wants to sit on it in case of a scorching sun? Apparent, y there is also a TV.

"We are here Blue, come on let us go say hi." The demi gem said to which the quartz nodded.

"Hey Lapis, Peridot Blue wants to say hi." Steven shouted.

They waited for a moment until they heard an explosion. They went to look for the source, only the find Lapis clutching her sides and barely holding her laughter and Peridot with her face hurried in the dirt.

"So much for your ultimate creation Peridot, grace me with your infinite knowledge Peridot." Lapis said as she laughed hysterically.

"You're a clod Lapis, you know it lazuli." The green haired gem said as she spat a mouth full of dirt

The green gem began removing the dirt from her, when she finished and looked behind her barn mate she beamed and a very smug grin spread across her face. This made Lapis confused and she decided to ask why.

"What's with the smug face oh great Peridot." Lapis teased, but Peridot smiled and pointed with her finger behind Lapis.

The blue gem turned, only to be greeted by Steven and a blue giant standing behind him.

"See, I told you so." The smug voice of Peridot said.

 **And cut, wow talk about mood swings. Like I said before Blue gem traits are becoming more and more known, this calmness she displayed in the kindergarten was actually one of the gem traits that I found when I did some research on blue quartz gem and also that it take out the negativity out of a person. There is still more to come so expect a very optimistic and calm Blue on the long run. One last thing, somebody is in love but are her feeling reciprocated I guess you will find in the future.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	9. Gems night

"So you are the new addition huh?" Lapis asked

"Yup, my name is Blue and Steven told me a lot about you." The Blue haired quartz said while smiling.

Lapis blushed, this quartz has this air of positivity about it that she couldn't help but feel comfortable around her.

"Oh, I hope it is all good then," Lapis added

"He really loves you, he considers you his family," Blue said making Lapis gasp in surprise, she knew Steven wanted to be her friend but she did not know he considered her family.

"Well, now that we are here what are we going to do? We still have a lot of time on our hands."

"I brought my gaming console, you know the one Peridot upgraded with the holographic projection and I bought the new Lonely Blade X or as I like to call it zombie smackdown where the boss of the samurai uses dark magic to revive Lonely blade enemies and he has to defeat them all over," Steven said hoping they would say yes.

They nodded and got inside, and to their amusement, the boy gasped and jumped in the air out of pure joy forgetting the fact that he can super jump he shot through the air only for Blue to jump after him preventing the boy from going any further.

"Whoa Steven, take it easy on the jumping because you do remember what you told me the other day when it took you that long to float down." The blue haired quartz said, slightly worried about the boy's safety.

"Oops, sorry Blue."

As soon as they got down they were greeted by the worried faces of Peridot and Lapis, after being reassured by the hybrid they got some car seat from inside the barn and positioned themselves in front of the gaming console and with a push of a button it flared to life.

 **Lonely blade**

" _ **What have you done you fool, do you realize the horror you unleashed on our home." Blade said as he readied himself for a fight.**_

" _ **You are as short-sighted as ever boy, don't you realize what could be done with this power. I can bring back the dead to do my bidding and with them, nothing will stop me from dominating the world." The demonic looking Samurai boss said.**_

" _ **As long as I breathe I won't let you." Blade said and shot forward with his sword.**_

" _ **We will see about that boy."**_

 _ **Lonely Blade X**_

"I don't regret leaving homeworld," Peridot said

"It's like you see the future in that intro, totally worth the money," Steven said, shaking with excitement.

"You will love the game even if it sucks Steven, I saw this one's rating and it was bad," Lapis said and to her amusement, Peridot and Steven gasped in shock.

"Hey, I resent that, this game is awesome." The green crystal gem said.

"Yeah, because this game is pure art." The demi gem added with a huff.

Lapis laughed at their antics and then ruffled their hair; she took a controller and readied herself for the game. Blue seeing the gaming console and games for the first time sat beside the trio gasping in awe and amazement at every time Lapis made a combo with her avatar, this made the trio consisting of Lapis and Peridot along with Steven snicker at the innocent gem in front of them. Here she was, an alien super soldier made for combat looking as pure as a child. Maybe Blue was the best thing that happened to them.

"Can I try too?" The blue haired super quartz asked.

"Sure you can, but first let me explain the control." Lapis said as she began pointing at each button explaining their function and what move your avatars would do if she pressed them.

Blue began playing the game, and for the next hour and half her avatars were flailing his arms randomly and swinging his sword getting kills whenever it faced an enemy. Even though Blue was a horrible gamer, she enjoyed playing video games so much and being around friends especially gems like her made her happy.

"Alright you had your fun Blue, but the final boss is mine." The Lazuli gem said, Blue pouted and handed the controller to her but then gasped in awe as Lapis began destroying the final enemy with relative ease.

"Wow, Lapis is killing it," Steven said much to the other quartz confusion.

"What does killing it means Steven?" Blue asked.

"It means she is doing a good job against the final boss, I mean he didn't even touch her." The demi gem answered, and when he finished saying that Lapis began celebrating her win and dancing around.

"And that is how you play video games," Lapis said unable to hid the smug look on her face much to Peridot's annoyance.

"Why don't you show Blue some of your inventions Peri, I think she would love to see them?" The boy said directing his gaze toward Blue who nodded in approval. With that, the duo consisting of Blue and Peridot left Lapis and Steven to their thoughts.

The duo sat silent for a couple of minutes, gazing at the stars until the demi gem decided to break the silence.

"So what do you think about Blue Lapis?" Steven asked.

"Well I don't have a say in this seeing that I only met her couple of hours ago, she seems nice to me," Lapis said, smiling a bit as she remembered the awe and amazement of the quartz when she saw her playing video games.

"Blue is nice, but she knows next to nothing about humans and how they do stuff. It is only a matter of time before she does; we have to keep her out of trouble." The boy said.

Meanwhile, inside the barn, Peridot was going through her inventions trying to find something cool to impress Blue until she found the teleportation belt. The said invention was gunmetal grey, the buckle which blue assumed was the main part and the most important price was a pink triangular gem shard that glowed in the darkness.

"Cool belt Peridot, but what does it do?" Asked Blue

"This cool belt Blue allows the wearer to travel to different locations in an instant; I salvaged the parts from the destroyed starship that brought me here. It works because I tried it but it still needs a lot of time before it is complete, there are still some functions I haven't installed and new parameters and security protocols that I need to perfect." The green gem said proudly

"Don't forget to call me when you finish it, I want to be the first one to try because it looks awesome."

The green gem was genuinely happy, this was the first time any of her friends said they'd try one of her inventions. Everyone told her off saying her inventions will blow up in their faces, which is not true in most cases. Now because of Blue, she is going to prove them wrong.

"Ok Blue, you will be the first to know when I finish working on it." The short gem said.

"Oh wait; you still haven't seen some of my cool creations." The ex-home world gem said while looking for something else, and she did find what she wanted.

"I present to you, the one and only PeriDrone. It is the best and greatest security I have ever built in my entire stay on earth." The green gem said smugly.

"Well turn it on and let's see what it does." The super quartz said, barely able to contain her curiosity.

Peridot obliged and pressed the button on the top of the security drone to start it, at first nothing happened but then the machine started vibrating unnaturally.

"Peri, is that supposed to happen?" Asked the quartz as the machine was getting out of control

"Strange, I never included this function in my PeriDrone." The green gem said.

"I think we should step back, I have a bad feeling about this," Blue said in a worried tone.

"No way, I can still fix this," Peridot said as she approached the machine.

Blue stepped forward in the effort to snatch Peridot and get her out of danger, she did not see it glowing intensely and exploding as soon as put her hand on Peridot's shoulder. When the smoke cleared, the duo was covered with black smudges of oil, their haired was quite messed up but the most prominent feature was Peridot gaping mouth.

"Peri, are you alright?" The quartz asked

"It was supposed to work." She mumbled

"Come again?" Blue added confusion apparent on her face.

"I ruined another drone, it was supposed to be the best drone I created but it exploded even before I had the chance to show it to you." The green gem whined

"Don't be like that Peri, at least you showed me that cool teleportation belt you were working on," Blue said to her fellow Crystal Gem.

"Yeah you're right, the belt should have been my top priority but I neglected it." The green gem said with renewed vigor.

"You can work on it later; let's not make the others wait." With that, the duo went outside.

Steven looked confused, he did not know that either laugh or help the dirty duo in front of him clean up them.

"Is it another one of your PeriDrone screw-ups?"

"I'm not going to give up on that, but now I have other things to work on." The short gem said determination apparent on her being.

"I'm sure you will; now let me clean both of you," Lapis said as the water cover Blue and Peridot, cleaning up the duo from the oil that covered both of them.

After thanking her they sat down on the ground, gazing at the stars and admiring the beauty that they gave off. Blue was happy, she is having the time of her life alongside her friends but she could not help but notice the sad longing look on Peridot and Lapis faces. It did not help that they had a cold aura surrounding them.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Blue asked, clearly concerned about the well-being of her friends.

"We just miss home," Lapis said.

"How did you know how we felt?" The green gem asked, curious to how the quartz knew how they can sense emotions, it happened for the first time when Steven took me the big donut." The quartz answered.

"So you are an empath or at least that is what humans call it," Lapis said rubbing her chin in a detective like a manner.

"Weird, as far as I know, there was never a gem with this type of ability."

"Well I didn't know it myself either; I know what my weapon is and I know I have ice powers too." Blue listed the powers she manifested in her short period of existence.

"I think there is still more powers to come, and of what Peri kept telling me for the last few days you are super quartz," Lapis said.

"Like Jasper?" inquired Steven

"Yeah, like that jerk." The ocean gem said with venom clearly apparent in her tone.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is this Jasper you guys are talking about?" Blue asked

"Super quartz like you, she forced Lapis to fuse with her and it was not a pleasant experience for our friend," Peridot said in a sympathetic tone, making it clear that she felt sorry for her barn mate.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that awful thing," Blue said.

"Nah, I'm totally over it," Lapis said, giving thumbs up toward Blue.

"Well, good to hear because I don't want you to be sad about it," Blue exclaimed.

"Yeah, enough stargazing and let's do another round of Lonely Blade X," Lapis said earning a nod From the blue-haired quartz.

 **I hope you like this chapter guys, it was fun writing a more integrated into human society Lapis rather than the emo one they gave us in the series. Well as you clearly see that this was mainly focused on how Blue interacted with Lapis and Peridot although I wanted to make it a bit more it didn't seem like a good idea to cram all the action in one chapter. Ok now that those things are out of the way to let's get down to business, the next chapters will focus on Blue discovering the true depth of her abilities along with one last superpower I plan on giving her, I won't tell who will be training her first but I can say that it will be pretty fun. One last thing, there will be a lucky one that I will be sending the next chapter to so he or she can read and enjoy it three days before I update the story.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	10. Maheswaran

The gems and Steven had a great night, enjoying the company of each other. Playing video games, Stargazing and doing a lot of other fun activities and this made Blue very happy. She felt loved and appreciated, this made the newest addition to the Crystal Gems vow to do her best in helping them fight off threats to earth. After all, this was also her precious home.

"Well, that was the best night in my entire short life." The blue haired quartz commented, earning her a laugh from the others.

"Yeah, it was fun spending the night together. We should do this again sometimes." Lapis said smiling at the new friend she just made.

When Peridot was about to say something all they heard Greg's van getting near.

"That's dad, come on Blue we got to go." The boy began pulling the tall quartz by the hand which was surprisingly strong for a boy his age.

"Hey, did you have any fun you two?" The Universe patriarch asked.

"Well if you count the best night ever fun then yeah it was pretty fun," Blue exclaimed earning her a laugh from Greg.

"I'm glad you both did, come on now I can't keep the carwash waiting like that," Greg said as he opened the doors of his van for them to get in.

They were silent during the ride back to beach city, not that they didn't like to talk to each other rather than that they were enjoying the view. No matter how many times Blue saw it was beautiful.

"So, are you too busy this day or are you free?" The bald man asked

"About to grab a snack from the fridge but other than that I and Blue are free." The demi gem answered.

"Oh great, I was planning on going to Aqua Town to meet and a couple of friends and thought it would great to have some company," Greg said.

"Awesome, I've never visited a new town." The Blue giant said, beaming at the idea of seeing something new.

"That is because you never did, alright shtoo ball we leave at seven PM so we meet in front of the carwash at six thirty." The older man said chuckling at the quartz antics.

A couple of minutes later they reached beach city, Greg went back to the car wash while the duo headed back to the beach house.

 _ **Meanwhile in the ghost zone**_

 **Clockwork floated in front of his Chrono monitors; watch the different timelines of his universe and the changes that occurred to them. Some ghost might say that it is the most boring job ever but to the time master, it was the best.**

 **Sighing, Clockwork began thinking. He hasn't checked on Blue for a while and neither the Fentons, but now it was the time for him to do so. He faced alone deactivated monitor and waves his hand in front of it bringing it back to life, giving off a faint blue glow the monitor went from static to a clear image revealing Blue having a conversation with the young demi gem named Steven. The view in front of him warmed his being and made him smile, seeing how Blue quickly integrated herself into the Crystal Gems made him smile and relieved him that she was in good hands.**

 **Now that he checked on Blue Quartz it was time to check on the Fentons too, he moved to another monitor that he designated to keep an eye on the human family and saw something.**

" **Oh my, things are getting more interesting with each passing second." The hooded ghost said with a surprised expression on his face.  
** _ **Back with the gems**_

"Blue, you can watch TV while I make something for us." The demi gem said as he went for the kitchen.

The blue haired quartz nodded and went for the TV, crossing her legs the quartz began changing between channels for about ten minutes before she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Blue, can you please get the door because I'm kinda busy," Steven said and the gem nodded in acceptance.

Opening the door, the eyes of the quartz met the shocked gazed of a small girl wearing glasses. The super gem tilted her head in confusion at the sight of the shocked human girl."

"Can I help you?" Blue asked.

The girl shook herself out of her stupor and fixed her glasses, surprise still apparent on her features.

"Um…Uh… is Steven in here?" the short human girl managed to say.

"Oh, you're looking for him. Come on in, he is in the kitchen making a snack for himself and he should be done in a couple of minutes so why don't wait inside?" Blue said in a cheery tone.

"Thank you, my name is Connie by the way." The girl offered.

"My name is Blue Quartz; you can call me Blue if you want." The super quartz said to the girl, now known as Connie.

Just as those words were said, Steven came out of the kitchen with two grilled cheese sandwiches and two cups of orange juice on a food tray when he notices Connie. The boy beamed at the sight of his best friend.

"Connie, good to see you are back from your family reunion," Steven said.

"What is a family reunion, Steven?" Blue dropped another question of hers.

"Oh, it's a time where relatives along with their families come together and enjoy each other company, although the Universes never had one but dad told me about it." The boy answered.

"Oh, well I hope that happens one day." The super quartz added earning a nod from her fellow Crystal Gem.

Witnessing the two having such a casual conversation Connie couldn't help but stare at them with a surprised expression on her face. There she is, eight-foot-tall massive quartz having a conversation with a boy that barely reached her knee.

"So how do you know each other?" The girl proceeded to ask.

"Well to answer your question, Blue was made on earth. The others found her just as she finished incubating in the prime kindergarten a couple of days ago." The demi gem answered.

The only thing they got out of her at the time was a gaping mouth; she never realized that the gem with Steven is even younger than her.

"So I'm not busy for the day, what are you planning on doing?" Connie asked, again.

"I was planning on relaxing with Blue until dad comes to pick us up because we are going to Aqua Town to meet a couple of his friends."

"Oh, I thought we could hang out a bit since I'm free for the day." The girl exclaimed.

"If you want you could come with us, we are probably going to stay the night in a motel and be back in beach city the next day," Steven said to his friend.

"Let me ask my mom, I hope she says yes." The human girl said and then dialed the number of her mother.

" _Hello, Dr. Maheswaran speaking."_ _A voice that belonged to Connie's mom said on the phone._

" _Hey mom, it's me, Connie. I was calling to ask if you could let me go with Steven and Mr. Universe to Aqua Town for the Day Since I'm not busy."_ _The girl asked, hoping her mom would let her go._

" _You are a lucky young lady; if your dad and I weren't so busy you would have stayed home. Tomorrow is a school day so come by the hospital later and pick up the keys to the house."_ _The doctor said before she resumed talking._

" _So tell me, Connie, will there be another gem with you three?"_ _The older Maheswaran asked._

" _Yes mom, her name is Blue Quartz and she is a new Crystal gem,"_ _Connie answered._

" _Send me a picture, I would like to see her if she doesn't mind."_ _The doctor told her daughter._

" _I don't know why but I will ask her anyway,"_ _Connie said and then she hung up to do what her mother asked._

"Hey Blue, you wouldn't mind if I take your picture for my mom to see would you?" The girl asked, hoping the gem would say yes.

"You can, but can I ask why?" the gem inquired.

"Well, you see mom can get a little bit protective when I ask her to go with my friends and this is her way to express how she cares even though it is a bit excessive."

"Go ahead Connie, take the picture." The blue haired quartz said.

With that said Connie pointed her phone at the eight-foot-tall super soldier and took a picture, seconds later she sent it to her mom.

To say The Doctor was surprised would be an understatement; she kept staring at the picture with her mouth wide open. The gem was tall, easily dwarfing the gem that wears shades all day long with muscles that not even the most professional bodybuilder would achieve. The most striking feature was the gemstone on her forehead; it was beautiful in every sense of the word. Now she knew that her child would be safe from any harm.

Dialing the number of her daughter, the doctor waited patiently for Connie to pick up.

" _So, what do you think?"_ _The voice of her daughter said on the phone._

" _I'm satisfied; bring her with you when you come to the hospital because I want to talk to her."_

" _I will have to ask her,"_ _Connie said as she ended the call._

When the put her phone back in her pocket she groaned, the human girl turned to Steven and Blue who looked at her in confusion.

"She wants to meet you now."

"I would love to meet someone new, add another name to my friend list Steven because I'm about to make a new one." The super quartz said cheerfully, much to the young Maheswaran relief.

"What time is it Steven?"

"It's about nine AM."

"Well, I'm going to borrow her from you in about two hours. The ride to the hospital would take about forty-five minutes from Beach City to the hospital where my mom works."

 **Time Skip**

The blue haired quartz and the human girl were ready, they both had money for the bus and now all that is left is to head to the bus station. The girl looked at the gem standing beside her who returned the gesture with a smile of her own; something about this gem made Connie feel at ease and it was kind of confusing. How was she feeling that way? It was something that sparked so many questions in her mind but she quickly dismissed them.

"Are you ready for your first ride on the bus?" Connie asked her gem companion.

"You bet, this is very exciting and I can't wait to see other towns and can I ask you a question?" The quartz said.

"Sure, go ahead and ask whatever you want." The young Maheswaran answered.

"What is a hospital?" Blue dropped another question of hers.

The question confused her; Connie looked at Steven who chuckled for a moment before he began explaining things to her. Now it made sense to her, Blue who was a gem was totally oblivious to everything human well, not that oblivious since Steven taught her few things like how to use the internet and how to play video games even though she was not that good at them.

"Come on let's hit the road Blue, we can't keep mom waiting on us like that."

"Lead the way, Connie."

On their way to the bus station, people kept staring at them, well mostly at Blue. The looks ranged from astonishment and shock at how tall she was and other looked at her with a hint of jealousy. Her well-built frame and muscles are what made them give her looks of envy.

The ride on the bus was no different, everyone kept staring at her behind her back and when she looked at them most of the bus occupants pretended that they were doing other things. The bus stopped, signaling their arrival to their destination.

"Here we are Blue, Bay berg memorial hospital." The girl said pointing at the big building in front of her.

"Whoa, it is even bigger than I thought. Come on Connie; let's go meet your mom." The quartz told her human companion and then they proceeded walking toward the said building.

Upon entering, people kept staring at Blue again with looks of shock and astonishment and some even gave her looks of fear. Well, being nearly two and a half meter tall with a massive well-built and muscled frame tends to give that impression.

The Duo reached to reception and waited for the receptionist to finish her phone call. The woman upon seeing Blue yelped in panic, it took her a couple of moments to calm down and gather up the courage to talk and ask the blue giant a question.

"Can I help you miss?" She asked, nervousness becoming visible on her face.

"She is here with me Ms. Hartman." The voice of Connie intervened.

Instead of being shocked she became surprised, so the Blue giant is with doctor Maheswaran's daughter.

"Oh Connie dear, I didn't see you there. Forgive me but your friend took me by surprise." The receptionist said apologetically.

"Sorry if I startle you, humans tends to give that reaction when they see me for the first time." The quartz said

"What do you mean by humans, aren't you one too… oh, wait you're one of the gems Priyanka told me about."

"Who is Priyanka Connie?" Blue asked.

"That's my mother's first name. How rude of me, I haven't introduced you to each other." The girl said to the gem and the woman in the reception.

"I'm Blue." The quartz began first.

"I can see that dear." The receptionist said.

"Oh, you misunderstood what I said, my name is Blue Quartz."

"Oh, sorry about that." The human woman said sheepishly. "Connie dear, you have to wait for a bit because your mom is in the operating room helping doctor Gero in a surgery." She added and then motioned Connie and her blue escort to sit and wait until the doctor finished.

After thirty minutes of waiting for the receptionist called Connie and told her to go to her mother's office.

The duo didn't take too long to find the said office, mostly because Connie knew where it was. Connie knocked on the door and a nurse opened. Staying stoic the young nurse stepped aside and allowed the two get inside where they found the doctor resting on her chair. They sat down.

"Um… Hi, I'm Blue Quartz." The blue haired giant said first.

 **There you have it, this is by far the longest chapter in the sacrifice and I'm proud to say it won't be the last. I used to write a 1k words chapter and it was the only number I could reach at best 1.5 words. Now that I reached this number of words I hope I can deliver you guys a 3k words chapter in the near future and maybe even more if I can. Chapter ten marks Connie and her mom's debut in this Story and I'm glad I got to introduce them, the other characters will appear eventually but you just have to wait. Another thing I want to address in this AN is that some of Blue Quartz gem traits and powers like her ice powers haven't matured completely and it is only a matter of time before they do. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my work.**

 **Nova Quartz out.**


	11. Moonstone

"I must say, the picture did not do you justice." Dr. Maheswaran said, clearly impressed by the intimidating big frame of the gem in front of her.

"Thank you, I guess." The quartz said, surprised yet pleased by the compliment.

"We haven't properly introduced, I'm Priyanka Maheswaran." The woman said holding her hand only for Blue to take it and return the handshake.

"So tell me, how did you meet the Crystal Gems?" Connie's mom asked.

"Well, to be honest, I just came to be about five days. At first, when I was in the kindergarten, I was scared. It was dark and I couldn't even move. To be just a disembodied voice is just plain terrifying."

The doctor was surprised by the honesty of the gem, not many would openly admit their fear and the fact that she is even younger than her twelve-year-old daughter.

"Let's see where this will go." The doctor thought to herself.

"So, tell me about yourself Blue." She told the blue giant.

"To be honest, I don't even know myself. That will take some time to answer." The quartz exclaim, seeing the human woman relax in her chair she felt relieved. The short time she conversed with Priyanka Maheswaran she felt the human look at her in a weird way. It was as if she was trying to read her, it made the blue gem a bit nervous due to the fact that this was the first time someone looked at her this way.

Unintentionally, Blue began decreasing the temperature of the room due to her nervousness. The room grew cold enough to the point that Connie and her mother's breath was visible.

"Is it me or is the room freezing?" The twelve years old human said shivering as the sudden cold wave of air hit her, even though the room was closed.

"Sorry, that would be me." The quartz said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Is this one of your powers I presume?" The doctor asked, more annoyed than cold and due to her ability to sense emotions the quartz felt it.

"I'm sorry about it, here let me get the room warmer," Blue said, she then closed her eyes and her gem began glowing.

To the humans, they could not even look away from the glowing gemstone. Something about Blue made both of them feel very comfortable around her and it intrigued them. A couple of minutes later the room went back to its former warmth and both Maheswaran felt it.

"So any more powers I should know of?" Priyanka asked again more curious than annoyed.

"To be honest, I still don't know myself. I am still discovering, aside from my ice powers I can sense emotions and I have a battle ace as a weapon." The super quartz answered truthfully.

"She can sense emotions, an interesting ability indeed," The doctor thought to herself.

"Connie, would you kindly wait outside for a minute, please. I would like to have a word with Blue in private." The Maheswaran Matriarch said to her daughter.

Nodding in agreement, the small girl made her way to the door and then got out leaving the quartz alone with her mother.

"So, what can I do for you?" Blue asked.

"I need a favor from you Blue, I know that Greg and Steven are trustworthy people but you seem capable of being more than enough to protect my only child. This is the first time I allow my child to be this far away from me and I need someone who can protect her so I ask of you to safeguard my precious Connie." Priyanka said to the blue-haired quartz, completely serious about her request.

"You don't have to ask; of course I will keep her safe from any harm. I've only known her for a couple of hours and I already like her." Blue answered without hesitation, much to the relief of the human doctor.

"Thank you; you put my mind at ease Blue," Priyanka said, she then pulled one of the drawers of her desk and pulled a copy of her house keys and then handed them over to Blue.

"Take these and give them to Connie, she knows what to do. Now if you excuse me, I will be resting a bit." The women said and relaxed a bit more in her chair.

Blue took a hint, said goodbye and then got out. Connie was waiting outside for her, a concerned look on her face.

"So what did you talk about?" The young Maheswaran asked.

"Oh nothing important, here your mom told me to give you these." The quartz said as she gave the keys to the girl.

"Where do we go now?" The gem added another question.

"We go to Delmarva, it's where we live." The girl told extraterrestrial companion.

The ride on the bus to Delmarva was the same as the ride to the hospital; people gave Blue weird looks due to her size and height along with her inhuman skin color. The quartz paid them no attention and talked with Connie whenever they had a subject t for conversation. It did not take too long for them to reach their destination.

Delmarva was in a state of panic, as giant eyeless creatures were running loose inside the small town. Blue counted 4 of them, running around and destroying whatever was in their paths. Blue thought about the options she has to deal with the situation, her top priority, however, was to keep Connie safe.

"Connie, get to safety and call the gems." The eight-foot-tall quartz said with a firm tone.

"But I can help; I can bring the sword that Steven gave me." The girl protest but her words fell on deaf ears.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME, NOW GET TO A SAFE DISTANCE AND CALL THE GEMS." The taller gem shouted making the small girl flinch a bit.

The young Maheswaran nodded dumbly as she watched the quartz runs at an incredible speed toward the corrupted gem.

A pregnant woman was cornered by one of the corrupted quartz monsters, she tried to scream but to no avail as she was too scared to utter a sound. Blue noticed her, unfortunately, she was too far. The quartz refused to give up but it was frustrating that she was unable to do anything.

Just as the gem monster was about to crush the helpless human, Blue felt something snap within her. She closed her eyes, unable to bear witness to the gruesome sight in front of her. For a moment nothing happened, but when the gem opened her eyes everything was in slow motion. Without hesitation Blue sped at the direction of the human, she picked the fear-stricken woman and moved out of harm's way.

"Go; get out of sight so they can't target you." The quartz ordered the human and then went back to fight the corrupted quartz gems.

"Hey ugly, I'm right over here." She shouted.

To her shock all of them turned to her, they growled at her and attacked in unison. Blue yelped as she dodged an attack after an attack for over ten minutes. The continuous assault on Blue kept the monsters distracted and for the super quartz that was a success, but sooner or later Blue was bound to make a mistake that will cost her dearly.

The onslaught continued for another five minutes, right until Blue heard the sound of a familiar van. Pearl was driving the universe van, and pushing the machine to its top speed beside her Steven. When the duo saw how all 4 beasts violently attacking the super quartz Pearl stopped the van and quickly dashed to her friend side.

"I got Connie's call and came here as fast as I could," Pearl told her fellow gem.

"Thanks, where are the others? I thought they would be here." Blue said curious about Garnet and Amethyst's absence.

"They went on a mission, told me to stay and I guess they were right after all."

"Well, I guess we are on our own," Blue said, cursing their luck.

"How are we going to get them together?" Pearl asked her fellow gem, not sure why since she has more knowledge on this matter. *Arrogant Prick*

"We fuse, that is the only ways if we want to speed blitz them. With your experience and my strength, we can do this." The quartz stated.

Pearl stared at Blue with her mouth wide open; she was not expecting this type of suggestion.

"What? I'm a quartz Pearl, just because I'm new does not mean I'm that clueless." Blue deadpanned

Pearl is even more shocked by what the quartz said right now, but the idea of fusing with Blue is very appealing right now.

"I…Um…Uh, I don't know." The pale Crystal Gem stammered. Blushing heavily as Blue waited for her answer.

The pale gem could only nod, Blue initiated the fusion dance as she gently took pearl by the hand and. Their gems began emitting light and soon their physical form followed as they merged together and smoke covered the place where they stood.

When the smoke cleared there stood the fusion, in all her might. A twelve-foot tall being, two completely white gems located on her forehead, with the one shaped like a diamond *again think about Blue diamond's gem shape* located on the top. Back length hair, its color was a mixture of Blue and Pearl hair color. The most striking feature was her costume, contrary to other gems where the outfit is a mixture of what the gems that fused together wore it was a white dress, similar to that of Rose quartz.

The corrupted gem monsters froze and became like a statue, their primal instincts compelling them to attack the being in the white dress but it rang like an alarm stopping them from doing anything at the same time. One of them was foolish enough but in one swift movement it was taken down, poofed to be more precise. The four-eyed fusion picked the fallen gem and bubbled it, and with a gentle tap on its top, it was gone.

She looked at the remaining three corrupted gems that started backing away slowly ready to escape. The fusion smirked, in a blink of an eye she vanished and appeared behind one of the corrupted gems with what appeared to be a scythe in her hand. With one swift move, she brought the weapon down on the beast poofing it instantly.

The four-eyed fusion looked at the remaining corrupted gem duo, smirked and readied her weapon. It took only a couple of seconds to take the gem monsters down, bubbled and sent away to the temple the fusion was satisfied with her work the fusion stood proudly as she knew that no human was harmed.

"Guys, don't worry I'm here… to help? Wow… um… uh, guess I'm not needed then." Stevonnie said as she was unable to hide the shocked expression on her face.

Stevonnie caught the attention of the fusion that turned around to face her; this caused the shorter fusion to break down into Connie and Steven again. The duo, becoming nervous by the way the fusion stared at them with a blank expression on her face decided to start the conversation.

"Do you know how we are?" Steven said, surprisingly without a stutter.

The fusion looked at them and then laughed as she saw the anticipation in their eyes.

"Of course I do silly, how can I not know you when both my halves know you already." The fusion said as she ruffled their hair.

"Have you picked up a name for yourself?" Connie asked.

"Oh don't worry about; I already know that I am a Moonstone already." The tall fusion said proudly.

"Now if you excuse me I think I'm done here." The four-eyed fusion said and then her body separated in two in a flash of light.

Blue looked at pearl and gave her thumbs up; Pearl who was very happy at the time jumped at Blue and hugged her. To the senior Crystal gem, it was the best experience in years. To be able to what they did and to take down those gem monsters that fast was exhilarating.

"We need to do this again sometimes," Pearl said, unable to hide the glimmer of excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah sure, it was amazing." The quartz said as she was released from the hug.

"Now, go get what you need from your house Connie and let's go back to the beach house.

 **Meanwhile with Garnet and Amethyst**

"You seem happier than usual," Amethyst said as she saw a smile on the fusions face.

"I am, and you will know later." The fusion told the purple quartz.

"You and your future vision, the ultimate hack I say," Amethyst said.

"Do I detect jealousy in those words?" The fusion teased her comrade.

"I am actually, you're lucky you have it." The short gem said.

"Give me a clue on what you saw, come on don't leave me hanging." The shorter gem said to the leader of the Crystal Gems.

"Well, it's not in my place to say anything. Just ask Pearl when she comes back." The fusion explained, hoping somehow the short quartz gets the clue.

"There you go again, with that mystery talk of yours." The purple quartz whined it took her a couple of seconds to piece things together to figure what Garnet told her.

The purple quartz had a sly smile on her face; she gave Garnet thumbs up and then retreated back to her room leaving the shade wearing fusion to her own musing. The Garnet gem smiled, Blue joining the Crystal Gems certainly did a really good impact that she hopes would grow more in the future.

Garnet moved to the warp pad and then teleported to a gem location hoping to catch a corrupted gem.

 **Back with Blue**

The gem was happy, once again she helped poof not one but four corrupted gems but she fused and it was awesome. The feeling, the rush and the power she and Pearl got was incredible. Even though the ride back to Beach City was silent and nobody uttered a word she knew they were satisfied and happy.

Ten minutes later and they were in front of the car wash; Greg greeted and was relieved that the kids were unharmed.

"So how was your trip to Delmarva?" The older man asked.

"We ran into some corrupted gems and we defeated them." The blue haired quartz answered the Universe Patriarch.

"They fused, it was an amazing fight dad. Moonstone had this awesome scythe and she chopped them down so easily." The hybrid told his dad, who knew that Pearl and Blue fused. Greg was not sure if he could let his son goes on missions or fight corrupted gems, not that it would stop his son from doing it anyway.

"So now we only have to wait until its seven ,anyway," Greg told the trio after Pearl left back to the beach house.

 **Ten minutes later inside the beach house**

"So tell me girl, what happened there?" Amethyst asked, grinning widely at the sight of blush Pearl.

"Oh it was amazing; our fusion was so strong I couldn't believe it myself. I think Blue have a new ability, time was slowed to the point where the gem monsters were barely moving so we literally took all of them out in mere seconds." Pearl said, beaming as she remembered the experience she had and hopefully she could repeat it again.

"Oh, I want details girl and you are not moving from this house until you give them to me.

 **Wow, Dynamic entry Moonstone had don't you think? Well to be honest I was going to make this chapter a bit longer but… I have no excuse for that I'm sorry. About the new ability Blue have I call it Chrono Dash, Blue Basically goes fast enough to slow time only for a short duration. Like her other powers, empathy weapon summoning ice power and while Blue was incubated in era 2 her gemstone was created in era 1 by non-other than Pink Diamond herself and seeing how short she is I think she was trying to compensate for her defectiveness by creating a super quartz. What I said before will be explained in future chapters and along with Blue's power fully maturing and reaching their maximum potential. One last thing, before I end this chapter I would like to thank all who followed and favorite this story. If it wasn't for you dear readers the sacrifice would have stayed forgotten on my computer along with few dead stories I have. Have a nice day.**

 **PS: there is a last ability that Blue has and it will play a major role in the future.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	12. Wake up call

It was time, the trio consisting of Blue and Steven along with Connie waited outside the van for Greg to close his establishment. Ten minutes later, with the car wash fully closed and with everyone inside the Universe van Greg was checking his wallet. Credit card check, ID check, and finally his driver's license along with the papers of his van were present as well. His hand moved to the key in the ignition, with a twisting motion the engine came to life. With a satisfied look on his face, he turned to the occupants of the back of his van.

"You guys ready to hit the road?" The former Demayo asked earning a nod of agreement from all of them.

"Aqua Town, you better get ready because we are coming." He added as the van began advancing toward their destination.

On the road, while Greg was busy driving the van the other three conversed.

"So, what can you tell us about Aqua Town?" The super quartz asked Connie.

"Well, out of all towns in the Delmarva Peninsula Aqua Town has the best burger and it is famous for its nightclubs. Finally, it is ranked second for its beach after Beach City."

"Wait, isn't the town where you live called Delmarva?" inquired the quartz.

"Yeah, Delmarva was founded long before the state and after a while, they decided to name the state of Delmarva along with the peninsula," Connie stated as she read the information from her phone.

"Neat, what else is Aqua Town is famous for?" The human gem hybrid asked.

"It says here that it has the second most beautiful beach in the Delmarva peninsula, it is also famous for Harvey's Burger which serves the best burger since it opened in the early fifties By Harvey Sanders hence the name of the place." The girl added getting the two quartz gems more interested.

"I want to try this burger." The blue haired quartz said, nearly drooling after thinking about how it tasted. She had to hand it to them for their creativity.

"I'm planning on going there, went to meet Andy there when I was still an aspiring musician and I got to hand it to them it is really good. I will get to their right after we make a reservation at a motel." The Universe Patriarch said and resumed his focus on driving.

It did not take too long to get to Aqua Town, a 30 minutes long car drive or in this case, van drive was very exciting for the blue-haired extraterrestrial. Even though this is not the first time for her inside the van there was never a dull moment, the barn was not that far but seeing another town is going to be great assuming people did not give her those weird looks. Not that being 8 feet tall super quartz would bring her and the group any unwanted attention.

They found a good motel, booked a room for himself and another one with three beds for Blue and the kids. All four stood in front of the van in the parking lot ready to explore the small town.

"So, we won't meet the guys until ten so…" Greg said before he was interrupted by a ringing phone.

It was Connie's phone, to be more precise her mom called. The human girl picked up, hoping to know what caused her mother to call this shortly.

"Hey mom, what can I do for you?" Connie inquired.

" _Hello dear, this Ms. Hartman speaking. Your mom is doing a surgery and won't be getting out soon so instead of that she gave me your number." The voice that belonged to the receptionist said through the speaker of the phone._

"Is there anything wrong?" Connie said with a hint of concern in her tone.

" _Oh, there is nothing wrong, a couple of minutes ago I got an automated e-mail from the principal of your school. It said that one of the chemistry labs caught on fire and caused some damage to the school. It also said that school would be suspended for a week until further investigations are conducted until they discover the cause of the accident. She asked me to tell you that you should stay with Steven where she can pick you up tomorrow morning." The woman told the girl._

"OK, I will tell Mr. Universe," Connie replied and hung up the phone

"What's wrong Connie? Is everything OK with your mom?" Greg asked.

"Nothing is wrong, that was just Ms. Hartman." The girl answered.

"You mean the receptionist from the hospital, is everything OK with her?" The super quartz interjects with a worried tone.

"Nothing is wrong; my mom was in the middle of a surgery so she left her phone with Ms. Hartman in case that something happened. My mom's phone received an email from my school telling her that it will be closed for the next week due to some accident, she just told me about it and asked if I could stay with Steven until she picks me up tomorrow morning." Connie told the trio.

"Come on you three, we have some burgers to eat." The elder Universe said as they began marching down the streets.

Blue received the same looks she got when she went to where Priyanka worked. Some men gave her look of awe at her terrifying yet well-toned physic; some women gave her a look of envy and jealousy at her long back length hair. The people could hardly believe how tall she is, easily dwarfing everyone that walked near her but what intrigued them is the fact that she was blue-skinned and had a beautiful gemstone in the center of her forehead.

The blue haired super quartz and her companions reached Harvey's, finding that the restaurant very crowded they found themselves a table with a nice ocean view and waited for a waiter to take their order. Again Blue found was the center of attention, being and an ageless tall blue woman does not help your case, not by a long shot.

They grew impatient as fifteen minutes passed away without any waiter to take their order, deciding not to waste time any further Greg and Blue went to take their orders personally.

"Hello and welcome to Harvey's, what can I get for you?" the employee at the cash register said, unaware of the duo's presence.

When she looked at them she yelped in panic, clearly intimidated because of Blue. Bleu remain calm, she figured that humans are easily scared by her intimidating big frame so she decided to take action.

"Are you ok there?" the quartz asked in a concerned tone.

"Sorry ma'am, you just took me by surprise." The woman said, still shaken a bit after the scare she got. For her, it was rather surprising how calm and gentle the blue-skinned lady was despite how scary she looked.

"I would like a cheeseburger deluxe for my friend and three normal burgers." The elder universe said.

"Right away sir, your order will take a while to be prepared so please make yourself comfortable and sit by your table and it will be brought to you." The cashier told him earning a nod of acceptance from both of them.

Five minutes later, with their order in front of them along with French fries and soda, they began to eat. To the gem, the food was great and even though she did not need to eat she did enjoy the taste.

While they were enjoying their food Blue felt a slight pull on her hair, it was neither painful nor annoying but it got her interest. She turned around trying to find out who did it, to her surprise it was a five-year-old girl looking back at her with a mesmerized expression on her face.

"Wow lady, your hair is so soft and smell very nice." The child said in a very forward way.

"Why thank you, what's your name?" The blue woman asked the small girl.

"My name is Madeline, but my mom calls me Maddie." The girl said cheerfully.

"Now that is a pretty nice name, say Maddie wanna see a cool trick?" Blue told the girl who nodded rapidly.

"Ok then, prepare to be amazed." The quartz sand and stood, revealing her full height to the small girl who gasped at how big the blue lady is.

"Wow, you are so tall. Show me the cool trick."

At the girl's request Blue's form was covered in light and began shrinking, a moment later and Blue looked like an exact replica of the girl except she is blue and have a diamond-shaped gem in the center of her forehead.

The girl gasped from sheer joy at the sight of her blue doppelganger, grabbing the attention of few customers. Madeline's parents had an amused expression on their faces; they did not expect their daughter's hair pulling habits to cause her to meet a new friend like this peculiar blue lady.

"That is so cool, do something else pretty please." The five-year-old girl begged.

"OK, but one last trick and I have to finish my food," Blue told the girl who could barely control her excitement.

Blue closed her eyes and began concentrating, felling the same way she did when she first used her Chrono dash she reopened her eyes and found that everything slowed down to a near stop. She smiled as everything was in a slow motion and saw the look of anticipation on the girl's face. She made her way to Maddie and sat beside her as time, in her perception returned to its normal flow.

"How do you like it now Madeline?" She asked the girl and then winked at her causing the girl to hug her blue replica.

"Wow, that was super cool. Thanks for showing me your superpowers." The girl known as Madeline told the extraterrestrial.

"Alright Maddie you had your fun, now let the nice lady return to her friends." Her father told her causing the small child to pout in protest and to hug her blue clone to make her stay.

"Now Maddie, be a nice girl and let her go now." The little girl's mother said, clearly not pleased by the way her daughter acted. The women directed her gaze to the blue little girl that resembled her daughter with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry for that; Maddie is not usually this clingy miss… I'm sorry I haven't caught your name." the woman said

"It's no problem, my name is Blue Quartz by the way but you can call me Blue if you want." The shape shifted quartz told the human.

"Like the gemstone?" the human woman inquired.

"Well yeah because I am a Blue Quartz gem." The alien answered

"Well, that explains a lot of things, mainly that amazing shape-shifting."

"Shapeshifting is kind of common with my friends and me, but every gem has unique abilities. You clearly saw some of them such as Chrono dash and shapeshifting but my other three abilities will bring discomfort to other customers." Blue told the woman, her cheeks seeing the human's surprised expression.

"Come on Blue, we have to leave," Greg called, making Blue turn back to her original form.

"Sorry Maddie, but I need to go now." The quartz told the girl who pouted and had tears in her eye.

"Do you have to, can't you stay a bit longer." The child pleaded.

"I'm sorry Madeline but I have to, listen if you ever come to beach city ask about me." The eight-foot tall alien said as she hugged the girl.

"It was nice knowing you, I hope we meet again," Blue told the couple as she and her group exited the place.

On their way to meet Greg's friends they were stopped by a police car, the police officer driving the car stood at an impressive 6 foot tall eyed the group. The bald man's face seemed familiar, it took him a while but the mystery Police officer smiled brightly as he remembered the bald man.

"Greg Universe is that you?" The mystery man asked the Universe patriarch surprising him.

Greg stared at the officer skeptically, he did not know how the man recognized but at the same time, the man felt familiar too.

"Do I know you, Officer?" Greg asked.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't remember fatso from high school."

"Charlie Ferguson is that you? Oh my God, look at you now." The elder Universe said as he and the man hugged, it was good to see a familiar face.

"Enjoying Aqua Town with your girlfriend I see, I have to say you have a good taste." The mystery officer, now known as Charlie eyed Blue.

Greg quickly knew what his old friend was insinuating and chuckled while shaking his head.

"Blue is not my Girlfriend, Rose was the only one that had a place in my heart and no one will replace her."

After few silent moments, both men shook hand and went their separate ways with Charlie returning to his patrol and Greg heading to where he would meet his friends. Blue got the same looks as always, she even caught someone filming her on their phone. Sighing, the blue giantess paid them no mind until a group of teens approached them.

"Excuse me; are you the one that saved Delmarva from those monsters?" one of them asked.

"How do you even know that?" the gem asked, clearly surprised at the revelation.

"Are you kidding me, you fighting those things with your friend is the most trending video on the tube. It was so badass how you did save the pregnant lady from that monster and how you and your friend turned into scythe lady was awesome."

"Well, she is called Moonstone, Not scythe lady." The super quartz told them, amused by the nickname Moonstone was given.

"Can we take a picture together and we will get out of your hair Please."

Nodding in agreement, Blue stood behind and flexed her biceps which were inhumanly big upward and gave off a toothy grin. Taking few pictures with Blue in various positions was good enough for the humans so they went their way.

Ten minutes later, Blue and the other three were at the remaining finally reached the meeting place. It was a nice restaurant with a good ocean view, it was not big like Harvey's Burger but it looked like it could serve delicious food.

They took a table and waited for Greg's friends to come, an hour passed and it was apparent that this whole thing was just a scam; apparently Greg never mattered as a friend. They didn't even bother to make a phone call to save him all the trouble, but no they made him come all the way to Aqua Town just for nothing.

Blue the very pale blue aura that surrounded the man, the gem felt how sad her friend was and it pained her to see Greg this way. Today the gem learned a valuable lesson, more like a wakeup call to be precise. Some humans are nasty by nature and could care less about others feeling even if they were friends.

The gem decided that she would only trust few humans, the ones she truly believes that would not hurt her friends and family.

Steven upon noticing the very angry look on his fellow quartz's face tugged her hand, concern on his face made the gem realize that this anger was unnecessary and would probably result in her ice power to make the place colder and bring discomfort to the other customers of the restaurant.

"Come on you guys; let's go back to our motel and rest. Today was very tiring and I would love nothing more than to sleep it off." Greg said making the other three nods in agreement.

The next morning, after eating breakfast in the motel the group returned immediately to Beach City. With Greg being less sad than last night, he went to open the car wash while the other three went back to the beach house.

"I still can't believe they would do this to Greg, you won't believe the sadness I felt from him," Blue said, sitting on a couch and crossing her hands.

"Sorry, you had to see that, Blue there will always be those uncaring yet childish people in forms of adults." Garnet's voice said.

They turned around to see the fusion emerge from the temple.

"I hope you learned your lesson from this Blue, some humans can't be trusted and you need to be careful when you deal with that type." The fusion added.

"That is a lesson I will never ever forget." The super quartz said.

She was just about to add something else when a familiar light erupted for the warp pad. It revealed Pearl and Amethyst struggling over a small spherical hourglass.

"Amethyst this is no playing thing and it's very dangerous," Pearl ordered the purple quartz but to no avail.

"Lay off Pearl, I found it first so it's mine to keep." The short quartz countered earning a grunt of disapproval from Pearl.

Blue watched, amused by the struggle until the hourglass slipped from their grasp and shattered on her head. With a poof similar to when a gem loses her physical form the super quartz disappeared leaving the other occupants of the house silent, the shock was clearly visible on their faces.

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?" Garnet shouted, Breaking the heavy silent and startling everyone.

 **Oh man I love it how this chapter ended, sorry for the shameless cliffhanger but everything will be explained in the next chapter, now Blue learned a valuable lesson about a certain type of human that I'm sure my dear readers that you have encountered in your life. This, however, is the first lesson and the first bit of harsh truth our favorite blue-haired super quartz learned about humans and how things work on earth. The next chapter will be called back to the future, I won't elaborate but it will be fun.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	13. Back to the future

Blue was scared beyond measures, one moment she was with the others in the Beach house and the other she was in this swirling tunnel like a vortex. Energy moving in such violent and sporadic way, Blue was not sure how to feel about it. The gem was moving in a speed no one thought could be reached, it started affecting her physical form, the quartz felt her body change form rapidly due to the pressure and the monstrous amount of energy being forcefully allied to it and it was immensely painfully.

The super quartz tried to resist the urge to scream but it was too much, her vision began blurring until darkness claimed her and she lost consciousness. Meanwhile, a family of four was getting ready for dinner, with everything set the father kissed his wife and walked upstairs to call his twin son and daughter to eat, he opened the door to their room only to find them engaged in doing their homework.

"Come on Greg, Rose homework can wait because dinner is ready." He said a fond smile on his face due to his children's dedication to the schoolwork. He may never know why, but he was content with what his eight-year-old twin children do.

"Okay dad, just five minutes and we will be down in no time," Rose answered with a smile.

With a nod of approval, the man went downstairs to wait with his wife. Seeing her husband smile made her smile as well, despite the circumstances of their meeting and how odd it was she was grateful they got together and the past eight years of her life were the happiest and they still are.

"Still studying aren't they?" the mother asked, a gentle smile on her face indicated that she knew the answer.

"Yeah, they are those two are smarter than they look. I'm relieved that they love school as much as this and I love how they are dedicated to their school work, I say we give them five more minutes and I will drag them to dinner if I have to."

"Steven, set the table and dinner while I finish making dessert." The wife asked her husband, now known as Steven.

The man nodded in agreement, he began to put everything on the table while his wife went to the kitchen to do what she said. Ten minutes later, the occupants of the house gathered at the table and began eating dinner. They talked about lots of things, well mainly the patriarch of the family talked about his obsession with Lonely Blade and the crying breakfast friends.

"And I was like, boomerang blade and threw the broom at the Pearl copy. Man remembering how I was as a kid made me laugh so hard." Steven Universe said he smiled fondly at the memories of his childhood.

The man looked back to past events; he couldn't believe that he was that sheltered innocent kid. Now, looking at his wife and kids he was really grateful to have them by his side.

"Hey Steven, are you there?" His wife said shaping her fingers in front of his face.

"What... Oh sorry, Jenny I spaced out on you." He said rubbing the back of his head

Jennifer Universe giggled at her husband's antics making everyone laugh with her; time went by slowly as everyone enjoyed their dinner and each other's company. Out of nowhere a blinding light appeared, and before it died down a loud thud was heard and the dinner table collapsed on the ground.

The parents quickly dove for their kids; Steven summoned his shield and made it bigger to protect everyone. The intense light died down only to reveal Blue Quartz lying face first in the soup bowl.

"What is auntie Blue doing here?" Rose said breaking her family out of their daze.

"I don't know, but right now let's get her cleaned up and off our dinner table," Steven said as he dissipated his shield and moved to help his unconscious fellow quartz.

After getting the blue giantess cleaned, the man gently set her down on the living room couch and waited alongside his family for her to wake up. An hour passed and the super quartz was still knocked out cold.

"Do you think she is going to wake up dad?" Asked Greg, only for his father to shake his head

"I don't know buddy, we just have to wait and see," Steven told his son.

Suddenly Blue shot forward with a panicked scream starling every person present within the room.

" **The hourglass, Stop" She screamed.**

She noticed a couple of humans, staring awkwardly at her as if she was some bizarre creature.

" **Where am I? Who are you?" The blue haired super quartz asked the four humans.**

The humans for their part looked confused; they looked at each other searching for a nonexistent answer as if they would find it.

"What is she saying, Steven? I can't understand a word." Jenny asked her husband, who looked as equally confused as her.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." He said and they approached the confused blue alien.

"Hey there Blue, sorry but we can't understand a single word of what you are saying but if you understand me can you nod please." He told the blue being who became even more confused.

" **How do you know my name? What do you mean you can't understand me?" The blue gem said, beginning to panic at her current predicament.**

Steven noticing that the quartz in front of him began to panic placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down and listen to me Blue, we will get the crystal gems and we will find a solution to this situation okay so nod if you understood what I said okay."

At the mention of the Crystal Gems, the eight-foot-tall alien seemed to calm down much to the relief of the family. A panicking gem can be really dangerous if not dealt with properly, and right now it is up for Steven to defuse this tense situation.

When he was getting ready to leave for the Crystal Temple the doorbell rang, when he opened the door he saw that all the gems were there including another Blue? OK, now it was his turn to be even more confused than he was.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"I will explain, let us in Steven," Garnet replied the man just stepped to the side to allow the gem to enter.

Jenny and the twins upon seeing another Blue stared at the duo in confusion; this whole situation is becoming weird by the second. Blue, not noticing her doppelganger rushed to hug the fusion.

" **Oh thank the cosmos you're here Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were fighting over an hourglass and…" The gem began talking rapidly only for the fusion to put a finger on her mouth silencing her.**

" **Calm down Blue, take a seat and listen closely okay." The fusion said, trying to sound as gentle as possible.**

The quartz calmed a bit and took a seat on the couch, with the shade wearing fusion facing her.

"She is speaking gem, no wonder you guys did not understand a single word," Pearl told the family.

"Oh, that's why we did not understand. Here I thought she was just saying gibberish." Jenny said.

"This is a rather peculiar situation, we gems are Omni lingual and we can understand every language on this planet and be able to speak it fluently. Something happened to her that impaired her ability partially." The pale gem concluded making the others nod in agreement, it seemed logical after all.

Ten minutes later Garnet came in their way, a grim look clearly visible on her face.

"She told me everything, I don't know how to say this but she is only five days old. She said that this happened after the came back from Aqua Town, she was with Steven and Connie and Garnet when Pearl and Amethyst came in fighting over the hourglass when it slipped from their hands and shattered on her head. That is how she came here."

At the mention of Connie Steven's body tensed greatly, the young Blue upon noticing his discomfort and feeling the raw emotions radiating from the man felt sorry for him. She did not understand why but she decided to comfort him a bit.

" **Are you ok? You don't seem so good." She asked, concerned about the man.**

Steven smiled at her, even though she did not know him nor did he understand what she said despite the language barrier he did not need to figure out that she was worried about him.

"I'm ok Blue, no big deal." He said and then gave her thumbs up.

"So let me explain the situation to you, right now you are in a different yet somehow similar timeline. To be more precise, when the hourglass shattered on your head it sent you to an alternate timeline. This is twenty years after we found our Blue." Garnet explained to the young quartz.

" **So, let me guess this straight. I am in an alternate timeline but it is years after you met your version of me?" She questioned**

" **I'm very confused." She added**

"Sorry, let me explain again. In a universe, there is an infinite number of timelines, much like how there is an infinite number of universes. Each timeline is a bit different. While you had the hourglass shatter on you, which is a key difference, in our timeline I caught the hourglass before it struck our Blue. Maybe that is not the only difference between our timelines but who knows? Right now you should stay with Steven and his family until we sort things out ok?" The fusion said only for Blue to nod in agreement.

" **How are they going to understand me?" She asked the fusion.**

"Simple, you can just project a hologram with words from your gems like this," Garnet said, opening her palm and creating a screen like projection with words that said it was an easy thing.

Blue created a hand giving thumbs up and a smiley face. Satisfied with that Garnet smiled and put her hand on young Blue's shoulder.

"Stay with Steven and his family, tomorrow our Blue will be driving the kids to school so she will be picking you up with them," Garnet said.

Blue created a holographic projection saying ok, with that Future Blue smiled at young Blue. After that the Crystal Gems left, leaving the Universes alone with the quartz.

Blue created another projection; it said: "I can't believe you are Steven, yesterday you barely reached my knee and now you nearly as tall as I am." Followed by a surprised face

Jenny laughed at the comparison, the twins followed as well making the man blush in embarrassment.

"I was not that short as a kid." He mumbled

"Yes you were and the pictures do not lie. You looked the same from the age of eight until you were fifteen years old, then you grew up to be the handsome hunk you are now." Jenny said and winked at Steven, whom at the action of his wife chuckled nervously.

"Ewewew mom, don't get lovey-dovey with dad while we are here," Rose said, making the mother laugh and ruffle her hair.

"Now, we still haven't eaten properly and I'm still pretty hungry so how about we go outside for dinner," Steven suggested making his family nod in agreement.

"You are coming with us Blue Quartz, the family eats together and that includes you." The Universe patriarch said.

The super quartz really appreciated the gesture, even though she was from a different timeline and a complete stranger to them he treated her like one of his own. The alien felt blessed by having friends like Steven and the gems.

She nods and waits for them to get ready go outside to eat. Fifteen minutes later, with them outside they began walking toward a restaurant with the blue-haired quartz following behind.

The family was having a friendly conversation when out of nowhere the ground began to shake as if there was a stampeding hoard and out of the corner, two wolves like creature came in running at full speed toward the family.

" **You take one and I will take the other," Blue commanded in gem language.**

Blue positioned herself in front of one of the corrupted while Steven did the same in front of the other gem. While demi gem summoned his shield and stopped one of the corrupted quartz, Blue however in a very impressive show of raw strength punched the monster so hard that it created a shockwave throwing the feral alien back.

Blue summoned her ax and ran at the still incapacitated beast; she jumped high into the air. She threw weapon pining the monster, she began spinning in the air rapidly indicating that she was going to use a quartz signature attack. The gem for her part moved without thinking, as if she did this on a daily basis, the spinning speed increased even more until blue flame like energy covered blue and she came down on the monster like a raging comet poofing it instantly.

The super quartz, her eyes glowing with blue light picked the fallen gemstone bubbled it and handed it the gaping Steven who shook himself out of his daze and sent back the bubbled gems to the temple.

"Remind me not to piss her off." Said the shocked Jenny and whistled in amazement at the gem's power while Steven nodded at the statement of his wife.

The children, however, gasped at their aunt alternate version and jumped to hug her, the gem despite the fact that her eyes are still glowing accepted the hug cheerfully.

The parents smiled at the warm display of affection between the trio but their stomachs did not agree with them as they felt a faint grumble from their mid-section.

"Come on you three, Grandpa Kofi pizza is waiting for us," Steven told his son and daughter.

A couple of minutes later, with the family having their food served by the elder pizza the family began eating.

Blue turned to face Steven and Jenny, she then generated a hologram that said "So tell me guys, how did you two meet?" making the couple nearly choke on their meal with Jenny coughing some of her pizza on the floor with her husband patting her back.

"Oh boy, that is one heck of a question you got there Blue, I think we should answer that when the kids are asleep." Answered the Steven followed by a nod from a blushing Jenny.

Taking a slice Blue ate some of it, it was very delicious and it was a new experience after the burgers and the donuts.

"Wow, this pizza is really good. When I get back to my timeline I'm going to eat as much pizza as I can." A holographic projection generated by Blue proclaimed.

"I'm sure you will, in fact, I remember when Steven was a kid he brought our Blue to our restaurant she quickly loved our pizza and came every three days to eat with us. We became friends quickly." Jenny told the young gem who gave her a toothy grin while she was still chewing on her food.

The family laughed at the gem's antics, continued to eat their food. Kofi came to their table and smiled at how they ate his pizza; the man prized himself as a professional pizza cook.

"How are my favorite grandchildren doing?" he asked warmly and the kids gave him the universe trademark thumbs up.

"Dad sit with us, I would like to introduce you to someone," Jenny said, making the elder Pizza take a seat.

"Blue, I would like you to meet my dad. Dad this Blue here is from a different timeline namely the past." The Universe matriarch introduced.

"Jenny, what are you talking about?" The confused man asked.

"You know why we came here to eat; she just appeared out of nowhere and crashed our dinner table." The women said making the man rub his chin.

"Sorry about that." A holographic projection popped from Blue diamond shaped gem.

Steven laughed; he shook his head to the sides at the apology.

"No need to apologize for anything Blue, Jenny and I planned on replacing the dinner table for a while. The weird thing is we never got ourselves to buy a new one for some reason." The man said scratching the back of his head.

"The weekend is near, so we are going to get a new table and do some little shopping and you are coming with us," Jenny said earning a nod of agreement from Steven and everyone present at the time.

"Come on guys let us go back; our resident Einstein duo needs to go to bed." The man said, earning himself a complaint from the duo.

"Come on guys, you know what happened last time you stayed up late. Tell you what, how about we have a video game tournament this weekend only if you guys go to bed." He suggested.

"Fine, you win this time dad but prepare for a beat down on Friday," Greg said with a yawn, making his mother smile.

Jenny kissed her dad on the cheek, and with that, she and her family accompanied with the super quartz from a different timeline went back to their house.

 **Well, that was an amazing turn of events. Oh man, I am so excited to write this, I was planning on doing this since I published the story. It feels good to finally bring it to life. Now, to all of Steven and Connie shippers out there sorry about this but I kind of wanted to do this pairing to bring a twist to the story. How they got together will be explained in future chapters so I might as well warn you that they will contain some mature and strong language and content. No onto Blue, there is a reason why I made her only speak gem but it is temporary and it will be gone as soon as Blue returns to the past and as for the talking holographic projection thingy that won't be the only way she will have as a communication means. One last thing, Lion will debut in the next chapter.**

 **Ps: I added another choice to the poll on my profile for my upcoming triple crossover so in the immortal words of Atlas from Bioshock would you kindly vote.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	14. Back to the future 2

Blue was still processing what happened to her, even after the night with Steven and his family she couldn't believe what happened to her. One moment she was relaxing on the couch, the thing she knew she finds herself in another timeline with no way back to her friends and family. She hoped that the gems of this timeline would find a way to send her back or else she is stuck here for good. With everyone asleep, the super quartz was left to her thought unaware that her eyes were emitting the same blue light she did when she fought the corrupted quartz earlier.

The next morning Steven and Jenny woke up early, they both checked the clock and it was six AM. Steven kissed his wife and she as well returned the kiss.

"Morning, sleep well?" he asked, brushing the locks of hair covering one of her eyes. She always loved it how he asked her if she had nice sleep.

"You bet, my job demands that I sleep well." She said as she held his hand closer to her face, still not fully awake she gave him a tired smile and yawned before getting up.

She stretched her arms, allowing her husband a clear view of her voluptuous breasts that were hugged by the tank top she wore. Jenny scratched the back of her head as her husband got up as well, he gave her a kiss before bowing downstairs to wash his face and prepare the breakfast.

The breakfast was the usual, eggs and orange juice along with some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Cereal was an obvious choice for the kids since they obsessed over the cookie cat variation of the food, guess the love of cookie car products runs in the family and even his wife has to take a liking to them as well.

Jenny got down and found her husband sitting and waiting for her and the kids to come down.

"I will be making breakfast next time babe." She told him as the delicious aroma of the well-made meal invaded her nose.

The twins came down with their pajamas and sat at the table, they began eating but Rose stopped suddenly earning her the attention of her mother.

"Honey, is there something wrong?" Jenny asked.

"I'm fine mom, but I can't shake the feeling that we forgot something." The eight-year-old girl said trying to remember.

"Probably your imagination, eat your breakfast kiddo. Auntie Blue will be here any second now." The women said.

"Wait a minute; we have another auntie Blue staying with us," Greg interjects, jumpstarting everyone's memory of the alternate version of their Blue that was staying the night with them.

"I think she stayed in the living room, I will go get her," Jenny told the trio and went to get their extraterrestrial guest.

Jenny somehow found the gem in a meditating position with her eyes completely glowing with the same blue light they did the night before.

"Blue, come have breakfast with us." She said to the blue alien but she got no response.

She waved her hand in front of the quartz and received no reply either. She was no expert in gems so decided to get the best thing, she decided that she would call her husband to see if he knows what is going on with Blue.

"Steven, can you come here for a minute please." The women called her husband.

"Jenny did you get Blue… whoa, I haven't seen that in a while." The adult hybrid said as he saw the super quartz in that state.

"So you know about this, care to enlighten me." She said.

"She is just in a very deep meditation; I remember this happening back when I was a kid. Our Blue stayed like that for over five hours and no one was able to get her out of that state. She eventually got out of it on her own when she was done with meditating. I didn't know that this blue would know about it since she was so young." Steven told Jenny.

"Maybe she got in that state by accident," Jenny suggested earning a shrug from her husband.

"Who knows, as far as I can tell I think she was meditating the entire night due to the fact that gems don't sleep and have all the time to do whatever they want to." He replied to her suggestion.

As the couple was talking, the glowing eyes of Blue began returning to normal, the gem stood to her full height making the duo turn to face her.

"There you are, now come on let us go a d finish breakfast," Jenny told the blue-haired quartz earning a nod of approval from the tall alien.

At the table, the group ate their food while having friendly conversations with each other. Blue was grateful the family shared their warmth with her, Steven no matter the timeline was kind to her and she decided to repay him in any form she can.

"So what does school look like?" a projection popping out of Blue diamond-shaped gemstone said.

"Well since I'm a French teacher, I guess I can tell you about it. Not a bad place and I guess you can enjoy it. Tell you what, why don't you come to the high school where I teach tomorrow since you have nothing to do." Jenny who identified herself as a high school French teacher said.

The super gem seemed to contemplate the idea, for a couple of minutes she thought about it and began liking the idea. Noticing the smile on the face of the blue alien, Jenny concluded that Blue was going to agree with her suggestion.

"So I take that nod of yours as a yes?" The Universe matriarch inquired, even if she already knew the answer.

With a rapid nod indicating her answer, Jenny smiled and put her hand on the shoulder of the blue giantess.

"Perfect, I will talk to the principal about this." The woman said, clearly happy about how things went.

"Ok, now that we finished eating, I should get everything cleaned up and drive your mom to work." He told his children.

A knock on the door was heard, it was blue coming to pick up the kids and Blue. She gave waved to the alternate version of her who returned the friendly gesture with a wave of her own and then gave the kids a hug.

"So, are you two ready?" Future Blue asked.

"Yep, I always love the ride in grandpa's van." The girl said

At that word Future Blue chuckled, motioned for the three to follow her to the van leaving Steven alone with his wife.

"Do you think bringing her where you work is a good idea?" The man asked Jenny who responded with a smile.

"Don't worry about it; I think she could use the experience." The Universe women said

"I trust you; I'm more concerned about her. She did not have that much interaction with humans aside from few; she is not like our Blue." He said, clearly concerned about the well-being of the alternate Blue.

"Don't worry baby, she is going to be fine and I promise I would keep an eye on her." She said and caressing the face of Steven.

"You put my mind at ease, so tonight I got a surprise for you." He said as he grabbed her closely for a passionate kiss.

"I like surprises, I hope Junior is involved," Jennifer said in a seductive tone, making Steven smile even more.

"Oh baby, you have no idea," Steven told his wife as he nibbled gently on her ear making her hold on him tighter.

"Come on, it's time to go." He told her as he broke the embrace making pout in protest.

 **Meanwhile in the ghost zone**

 **Clockwork was happy with the development of the former halfa; he clearly needs this in order to mature both physically and mentally. The quartz needs to be ready for the real trial that is about to come her way, it will be extremely difficult and would prepare her for the future.**

" _ **How will young Blue react to homeworld?" The pale ghost asked himself, choosing not to see the entire future. Something compelled him to wait for the events that are about to take place.**_

" _ **Guess I will have to wait and see, I wonder how the gems are handling this." He said as he switched back to the monitor where he usually watched over the quartz with.**_

 **Meanwhile in Blue's original timeline**

"What have you two done?" the fusion said, bringing everyone out of their stupor.

"We're sorry, it was an accident." The duo said, shrinking under the heated glare that Garnet gave them.

"Of all the stupid, irresponsible and reckless things you have done all over the years this is the worst." The spat barely able to contain the anger that was raging within her.

The fusion felt this way because she was unable to see the blue-haired quartz with her future vision. When the quartz was present with them her vision of the future was bright, the future looked great for them but when the blue giantess disappeared her future vision went blank.

"Garnet calm down, there must be something that we can do to get Blue back." The young Maheswaran said, trying to ease the situation.

"No Connie, I won't calm down. You know why because these two IDIOTS just erased an innocent gem out of existence, I can't see her with my future vision and I see every possibility and she is not present in any of them." The fusion said as she vented her frustration on the girl who barely held her sobs

"You need to go home; this is a gem business only." The fusion said in a firm tone.

"But, I want to stay and help." The young Maheswaran tried to protest

"Don't argue with me girl, I am having none of it today." The fusion shot back, leaving no room for argument.

"I will have dad drive her home." The demi gem said while escorting the silent girl out of the house.

 **Back with young Blue**

While future Blue was driving the van, her alternate version was in the back seat talking to the twins.

"So what powers do you have? Are they like auntie Blue?" they asked in unison, eager to know about the young gem.

"Well, technically your Blue and I are the same gem but from different timelines, so we have the same powers." The holographic projection that Blue made said.

"Wow, you and auntie Blue are superpowered sisters." The boy said.

"I guess you can say that." Young Blue said in a projection and ruffled their hair.

Feeling a slight pull forward, the trio looked at the window and found themselves in front of the twin's school. As the group exited the car everyone seemed to freeze and look at them, mainly the future and past versions of the super quartz. Mouths hung open as the saw the giant frames of the two gems escorted the twin boy and girl to the main door.

"Ok you two, I will come pick you up at the same time I do every day so behave and be careful." The future Blue said and hugged the duo who returned the friendly gesture with a hug of their own.

With the students inside the school, the parents began to leave one by one including the identical quartz duo.

"Hey, how about we get something to eat?" suggested the future quartz.

With a nod, they went to a diner and ordered some pancakes and began to eat as all eyes were glued on them. They didn't mind the stares as they casually ate their food.

"So can you tell me what happened between Connie and Steven?" Young Blue said making a projection and causing the alternate future version of her scowl.

"It is not my place, you should ask Steven to tell you about it." The gem said to the alternate version from the past.

"But I can only tell you this, it was bad and it hurt him more than you think. If it wasn't for Jenny, we wouldn't have the same Steven anymore." The future quartz said, noticing the look of appreciation on the face of the Alternate quartz.

The duo finished their second meal and paid the price for it, on their way out young Blue bumped into someone and knocked her down causing her to yelp.

" **I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." The young quartz said in gem language forgetting that she was unable to speak normally.**

"I'm sorry but I don't understand you, care to repeat please." The downed woman said

"She said she was sorry, Connie Maheswaran." Future Blue said with her voice laced with so much venom that everyone in the small diner stopped eating and turned to them.

" **Hey come on, no need for this hostility." The young super quartz said as she tried to calm the situation.**

"Stay out of this; this is between me and her." Future Blue growled those words, but the young version of her stood her ground.

" **Calm down, all is in the past so no need for violence." Young Blue said as her glare matched the intensity of the one Future Blue gave.**

"The only thing I want is answers, and I'm not going anywhere until I get them." The quartz said as her eyes and gemstone glowed menacingly.

" **Right now you are not thinking straight, so go home and relax." The young blue haired alien ordered**

The glaring contest seemed to last for few minutes, the young alternate Blue stood in front of woman protectively.

" **Please calm down and go home, I will take care of this." She put her hand on the shoulder of her alternate version seeming to calm her down for a bit.**

"Fine, you win." The future quartz said as she made her way to the van leaving the younger alternate version of her with the humans who gave her a look of appreciation for defusing the situation.

With her alternate future version gone, the young quartz looked at the ashamed Connie who couldn't meet her gaze.

The gem knew that she was making the human women uncomfortable; she gently placed her hand on the shoulder of the Maheswaran woman and smiled warmly at her.

Connie was surprised, she did not expect a gem and apparently Blue's twin no less to stand up for her and protect her fiercely.

"Thank you; I don't know what to say," Connie said, adjusting her clothes and wiping off some dirt that clung to them.

"Don't need any thank you; I wish this could have been better." A holographic projection said followed by a smiley face.

Connie seemed to sigh in relief; At least this quartz gem wasn't out for her head like the rest of the gems. Right now she has to figure out what the hell this alien wants with her and get the hell out of here as fast as possible.

They both took a seat, with the gem having a gentle smile on her face to make the Maheswaran woman as comfortable as she can.

"Connie, what happened to you? What made the gems hate you this much?" a question popped.

"I thought you knew, wait you don't know anything?" answered the confused human.

"I only knew the truth partially; I'm from a different timeline where you still young." Answered Blue with a holographic projection.

"You gem never cease to amaze me, so there is another version of me back in your original timeline?" She asked and got a yes in the form of a projection.

"Well the situation with us is pretty complicated, and I'm very uncomfortable discussing it right now but perhaps you deserve some closure seeing how poorly I handled the situation." She said making the gem nod.

"Listen, you don't have to say anything to me. I just hope thing could have gone better than what it did between you and the gems." Another projection said.

"Listen, I got to go now. There is so much to explore in this world and I can't wait to do it. I hope you can reconcile with the Steven and the others." She added in another holographic projection and then left leaving the Maheswaran to finish her meal.

For two hours Blue explored Beach City from the future, it seemed that the small town expanded in the past two decades adding few neighborhoods and apparently a new high school so she decided to explore. People gave her the weird looks, despite the city being a disaster magnet the sight of a measly eight-foot tall muscle bound blue alien shocked them. For her short life, Blue did a fine job ignoring them as she casually walked on the sideway.

The extraterrestrial continued her stroll through the town, enjoying the day until a firefighter truck sped past her. It didn't take her too long to know that there was some serious trouble; using her super speed she followed the speeding vehicle. Her feet cracking the ground, as she used every ounce of energy to run. She eventually reached where the truck stopped and saw something that will change her forever.

There was a burning apartment complex, fire raging as they exploded from windows throwing shards of glass all over the street. The people rescued were crying as everything they owned was eaten by flames, while some cried for their belongings other cried for their loved one being stuck in the burning building with no hope of getting out as even the only exit was blocked by falling debris.

It broke her, for all her powers she was not there to help. Blue decided that she would not watch as people burn alive while she can do something about, the gem retreated to a distance and shot toward the door of the complex like a speeding bullet. After gaining enough momentum she did a spin dash so strong that she was covered in energy and like a cannon bolt and she was inside the flaming inferno.

The super quartz had unknowingly activated Chrono dash but paid no mind to it as she welcomed the sudden way that time slowed down and began searching for any survivors. Outside the building, with firefighters trying to control the violent flames, suddenly people inside what seemed to be some sort of bubble-like balls *Sorry if it sounds weird* began appearing out of thin air. Some gasped in joy as their loved ones appeared to be alive and while some might have serious injuries they appeared to be breathing.

A booming explosion could be heard, the top floor's violently erupted in a storm of flames. In the middle of the explosion, they saw someone jumping from the building as flames followed in a fast pursuit. Everyone screamed in horror as the body fell down from such a high distance, but to their shock, the being landed on her feet making a huge crater. How she survived was beyond them, the being did not move for few moments but they heard a whimpering sound coming from her direction.

Some brave souls dared to approach her and saw her glowing eyes and gem, they quickly knew the reason as to why there was whimpering sound. They found a puppy cradled in her arms coughing violently and gasping for air, the Blue woman had a stoic expression on her face but lowered herself to their level and gently handed the small animal back to the human who did not dare to meet the pair of glowing eyes that stared at them. The blue giantess began moving around popping the blue shield like spheres that protected the people that she rescued from the doomed building, no one made a made a move to stop her as they watched with their mouths agape as the being who displayed feats beyond what a human can do moved around doing whatever she did with that thing.

When the blue behemoth was done with her task she was about to leave, the gem began walking away when she felt someone tried to grab her hand. The super quartz turned around and saw a woman, same age as Connie walked up to her and gave her a hug. It was genuine, sincere and full of emotion and the gem smiled and returned the grateful gesture.

 **Wow, I did not expect for this to be written in such short amount of time. Normally I only write small parts whenever I get some idea on how to continue the chapter. Ok, I left some clues to future events inside the chapter and they are pretty obvious. Sorry for not being able to bring lion as I promised in my author note in the previous chapter. Connie made a small appearance in this chapter and will make few appearances in the future parts in this story arc, Steven you little pervert you hahaha flirting with your wife in such a way and you naughty girl Jenny. I was going to include how everything happened between Steven and Connie and how he and Jenny got together but that would be rushing events and accelerating them way too fast. The last power blue have is pretty neat and would come in handy as she advances in life and her future counterpart will teach her how to use seeing that she have more experience using her power but let me tell you that young Blue will be developing her powers way faster than Future blue because of the circumstances she has been through. They are however the same gem but the events that happened to the past Blue made her powers grow so fast in such a small period of time and she is barely a week old. Blue will see something that will shock her to the core, and it will be one hell of an awkward situation between her and Steven and his wife. I can't spoil the future chapter but I can promise that it will be funny. One last thing concerning the triple crossover I'm planning to do between Steven Universe, Danny Phantom, and Crysis too. The poll may have another title added to the other three.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	15. Back to the future 3

As the human woman hugged her, others took pictures. Everyone on the scene of the disaster stayed silent as the blue giantess hugged the smaller human, this being in front of them did something incredible and by no means nearly impossible to achieve. She did a fine job-saving everyone from the inferno, but what shut them up was the fact that this blue woman jumped from the sixth floor and came out unscathed well save for few burns and black smudges on her arms and torso.

"Please stay and allow us to clean your injuries, which are the last thing we can do since you saved those people." The women who hugged said after she broke the warm embrace.

The young alien was about to refuse, but then she noticed the pleading look that this human gave her so she relented. The firefighters remained in a close proximity to the building in order to control the flames while the civilians and the medic teams along with the blue extraterrestrial backed away to a safe distance.

"Don't worry about the injuries, they will heal quickly but I will need someone to help me clean up the smudges and the scorch traces on my gloves and jumpsuit." A projection popped from her gemstone much to the surprise and shock of the people present there.

"I will do it; I mean help you clean up." A voice that belonged to a man said from the crowd only to be shut down quickly.

"No way in hell you pervert, let a woman help a woman." A middle-aged woman said earning her nods of agreement from everyone, unknown to her that Blue was genderless sentient gemstone but she looked like a human female.

The same woman who said those words came near the blue giantess and dragged her to a nearby restaurant. The crowd followed them eagerly; the woman had Blue make her hair into a giant bun exposing her strong back. While they did not get a good look at her when she was rescuing the occupant of the now burning building, now they got a clear look at her they were not surprised on how she did it.

While the woman wiped the black smudges from the super quartz's back, it revealed the terrifying yet extremely strong physic their savior had. Her outfit hugged her body tightly; her body seemingly looked like it was sculpted by a professional sculptor. It also surprised them that there was no single bulging vein on her; unlike humans who use steroids and other enhancement drugs to gain muscle mass.

"This may sound rude, but what are you? What you did was amazing but there is no way a human is capable of achieving such feats." The human woman said, hoping that the blue giantess did not take offense in her words.

Blue, however, found the question normal and did not seem to be bothered by it, she turned to face the human who seemed to be fidgeting in her place.

"I'm a gem, I am a Blue Quartz gemstone hence my name Blue Quartz. If a human tried to do the stunt that I did earlier I don't think that they would have made it." A projection answered the query of the human.

"I don't know what gems are but bless you for what you did to those people; you don't know how much heartbreak and sadness you prevented today by that heroic deed you did." The woman said, a warm smile marring her face as she helped the gem clean her gloved hands.

Nearly half an hour later, Blue was clean and ready to go. She was cleaned from head to toe with the help of the human woman. She was grateful for the help but now she ready to go home. Unknown to her, everything she did was being followed by the Crystal Gems of this timeline.

"It seems that her powers are maturing faster than our Blue," Garnet concluded.

"I think that the time travel thingy that happened to her caused it." Amethyst tried to contribute.

"Wow, Amethyst, your skills in stating the obvious are remarkable," Pearl told the short purple quartz, rolling her eyes.

Amethyst was about to retort when Garnet stopped her.

"Cut it out you two, and as you clearly saw Pearl your worries are not justified. You remember when we told our Blue of Pink Diamond's shattering." Garnet said to her fellow gem who remembered how well their super quartz took it.

"It is a matter of time for us as well, our Blue will have to go through the same thing this Blue is going through and we have to deal with it. However, we need to establish few rules regarding our time jumping quartz. The first rule; do not even think about mentioning Pink diamond to her. The second rule, don't try to order her around and be as normal as possible when you deal with her. Those two rules, if you break you will have to deal with me and now if you excuse me I have to get to Peridot." The leader of the Crystal Gems said and then exited the Beach house.

"Wow, don't you think Garnet is being a little overprotective with the other Blue?" Asked Amethyst, and to her, query Pearl nodded.

"I can see that, as far as I can tell she is acting this way because this Blue is young and quite clueless if you ask me plus she can't speak English," Pearl said making amethyst giving her a look.

"Well not that clueless, you get what I am saying." The pale gem added.

"I get you, see ya later." The purple quartz said and vanished into her room.

Meanwhile Blue was still trying to get away from the crowd but to her misfortune, she failed quite miserably, it seemed that everyone wanted to take pictures with her. Some of the kids wanted her to put them inside bubbles thinking that they would bounce around. Eventually, a police officer was kind enough to escort her away from the neighborhood in his patrol car.

She thanked the man and went on her way to Steven's home hoping to relax and watch TV. She found the door a bit open and she got in, she heard a sound coming from the kitchen so she decided to check in. She peaked and she found Steven making him a cup of coffee.

The man, upon seeing the super quartz smiled and asked her to take a seat. The duo enjoyed each others company, Blue trying coffee for the first time in her really short life and finding too bad for her taste. The face she made when she took a sip of the drink was absolutely hilarious for the demi gem, but when her reaction escalated to for a mild surprise to a full-blown mess spilling coffee all over her face and jumpsuit made him feel like a jerk. No matter how bad he felt, he couldn't deny the fact that it was amusing to witness an eight foot tall alien super soldier have such a reaction to an earthly drink.

"So, you do know that you saving people from that building are spreading like wildfire on social media don't you?" He asked, amused by her reaction.

"It was bound to happen, I had to do something." A holographic projection said as the blue-haired super quartz regained her composure.

"I was hoping that you would say that, I'm proud of you for using your powers for good." The man said and gave her thumbs up making the quartz grin from ear to ear.

"If you want I can drive you to the barn to meet Lapis and Peridot, I'm sure they would be happy to see you." He suggested making the gem in question raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really, they still live in the barn?" she asked with another projection.

"Well, I wouldn't say that exactly, they renovated the place and it looks amazing." He said to her and she gave a nod of approval.

"I think I might take another stroll in town, this time I will shapeshift into something so I could enjoy my time without being bothered." She told her host.

"Suit yourself; here is a copy of the house keys if you decide to return for touring the town. I have to open the car wash in twenty minutes." He told her and went back to his and his wife's bedroom to wear his casual clothes and get to work leaving Blue alone with the copy of his house keys.

"I should tell him and Jenny about her later, probably for the best." She thought to her self and turned her head to the stairs seeing Steven walking down in his casual clothes.

"Steven, can I ask you a question?" The blue giantess asks for a projection.

"If you gave me a copy of your key, how am I going to keep it if I don't have any pockets?" She popped in another holographic projection much to his amusement.

"Ok, this is one power our Blue discovered this power by accident one day when surprisingly she was put in the same situation as you are." He told her increasing her confusion.

"I remember when dad gave her his car keys, he told her to keep them with her until he finished fixing his pocket. She was fiddling with them until she accidentally made them disappear as she said. Boy the way she panicked when she thought she lost them was hilarious, Pearl told her that she had another ability that made them go away and she accidentally activated her own pocket dimension." He exclaimed

"What is a pocket dimension? Why do we have it?" She asked again with yet another projection.

"It's like your own personal storage unit but much bigger and larger." He answered her query.

He heard no answer from her, tying his shoes Steven looked up only to see her frozen on her seat with her eyes glowing again.

He snapped his fingers in front of her but to no avail, he tried to shake her out of it but she seemed frozen solid in her place. Somehow she got in a meditating position perfectly as she sat on the chair. He tried again but it was no use, deciding to leave her be for the time being but kept the copy of his keys on the table near the giantess and went to work.

Hours passed and everyone returned home only to find Blue in the same position she was in when Steven left her.

"This again, I wonder what caused it this time," Jenny said, concerned about the young gem.

"This happened before mom?" Greg asked his mother.

"Yes sweetie, it happened this very morning and this is why she was late for breakfast." She told her son.

"Tried to snap her out of it after I came back from driving you to your work Jen, she never responded so I left her a copy of the house keys in case she wanted to get out but I guess she never went outside," Steven said with a shrug.

Suddenly the room grew colder, to the point where the family noticed that their breath was visible through the air. It was not hard to figure out the source of this cold as they looked at the unmoving form of Blue sitting peacefully on her chair.

"We have to snap her out of it before it gets worse than this," Jenny told her husband who nodded in agreement.

Steven turned to face the gem and then noticed that the glow in her eyes is gradually fading away, with a small shake the quartz looked surprised to see the entire family gathered around her. She gave them a confused look before they told her she was in that deep meditation again.

"How long was I out?" a holographic projection in the form of a question popped from her gem.

"It's seven PM, you froze for ten hours." He said shocking the gem who reacted with a gasp.

They saw the blue-haired alien slump her shoulders, clearly sad she wasted the day frozen like a statue.

"Hey come on now, no need to be sad for something like that. Listen, how about we all go to fun land so Saturday." The man suggested trying to cheer the alien up.

The gem looked at him for a couple of minutes, thinking about it and how she could take her mind of the ten hours she wasted sitting on the same spot frozen like a statue and then she nodded making the adult demi gem smile.

"Perfect, we will have so much fun." He said as he beamed at her.

"I need a word with both you and Jenny after dinner, this is important." A projection told them, this time upon noticing the serious face she had knew that she really needs to talk to them and they agreed.

Fixing dinner was fast since both Jenny and Steven combined their effort into making it, with making dinner Blue helped the twins setting up the table.

"So Auntie Blue, do you want to play video gems together after dinner?" Greg asked and Rose nodded eagerly beside her twin.

"I don't know I am not that good at playing video games. I played them one time and the only thing I did was mash buttons making my avatar throw attack randomly and wishing I could hit a target." She said in a hologram trying to hide her embarrassment thus making the duo giggle.

"Come on auntie Blue, it will be fun for all of us plus you get to watch us beat dad in his own field of expertise," Greg told her making her chuckle.

"Alright you two, I will play video games with you." She answered much to the delight of the human kids who tried to jump and hug her failing miserably as she stood at her full height making the extraterrestrial burst into laughter.

Dinner was served and the family began eating, during that time they talked about various things until Jenny's phone blared to life with a notification. The Universe woman opened the notification and was shocked to see the thumbnail, it was Blue frozen as she fell through the air as if time was at a standstill cradling something in her arms.

"Mom, what is it?" her daughter asked unaware of the content of the video that their mom received.

"Well kiddo, I think you need to watch it if you want to believe." She said and looked at Steven who quickly recognized what the love of his life said and chuckled.

"Oh, boy Blue looks like your heroics is following around." She told the gem who laughed nervously as she slowly turned to the twins who had sparkles in their eyes.

"Can you show us, auntie Blue?" They said giving her the puppy eyes and the quivering lips, Blue turned to the parents who barely showed any restraints in holding their laughter.

"Let me show them the video, I'm pretty sure they are excited to see their alternate aunt in action," Jenny said making the gem nod giving her consent.

The mother turned her phone to the twins and pressed play, it started with Blue using her spin dash attack to infiltrate the building. People inside blue bubbles began to rapidly appear on the street much to the shock and surprise of the people present there including the one recording the video. A booming explosion the top of the building making people down the street scream in horror as Blue's form erupt from the black smoke as the raging flames followed her in hot pursuit. The way she landed on the ground making that crater and shaking the entire street was mind-blowing for the two kids, the one filming the whole thing approached Blue along with another man and saw her eyes glowing making them take a step back. The gem lowered herself to their level and gave them the small animal and began dissipating the bubbles, she was hugged by one of the humans that she saved and eventually the video ended with her being led to a restaurant so she can get cleaned up.

The twins, awed at the amazing display of power stayed silent for a while before they squealed nearly screaming because of what they saw. They eventually calmed down and continued to eat their food.

 **Meanwhile in the young Blue original timeline**

It has been two weeks since the young blue-haired quartz disappeared, things have gone from bad to worse between Garnet and Amethyst and Pearl. Steven never saw Garnet this angry, it was even worse than the time she was tricked by Pearl to fuse with her. The leader of the Crystal Gem refused to even acknowledge their existence, this time they made a mistake that they have to deal with its severe consequences without trying to slip away from this responsibility. Every time Steven tried to talk her out of it she absolutely refused to talk about that subject, and every time he tried to press her to agree she reacted rather coldly and went to her room.

Connie for her part stayed out of this problem as Garnet instructed, it did not stop her from going to visit Steven though. It pained her to see her best friend in this state, she tried to cheer him up but it worked so little. She couldn't even blame him, they lost a teammate who was too young and never even got the chance to discover how it felt to be alive. She decided to get both of them some donuts so she could get him out of this sadness.

The bell to the donut shop rang indicating that a customer has entered the establishment, Lars and Sadie looked and saw that it was Connie.

"Hey Connie, what can I get you?" Asked Sadie making the young girl sigh

"Get me two of Steven's favorite donut." She said her order

"How is he doing?" The female donut shop worker added another question

"It is getting worse by the minute; I don't even think that the donut is going to take him out of this state.

"I wouldn't blame him; I mean it is not every day you see one of your best friends being wiped out from existence right in front of you without snapping." Lars quipped making the girls agree with him.

"Well I hope for his own sake that Blue somehow returns, I don't want to know what will happen if she didn't."

"You and me both, I really hate to see Steven this sad. It is not the same without that happy go lucky kid with us." Sadie said as she saw the young glass wearing girl leave.

 **Back with Blue**

The quartz enjoyed the time she played video games with the twins until it was nine thirty which was their bedtime, now she had to talk to Steven and his wife about the meeting with Connie.

"So what did you want to talk about Blue?" Jenny asked making the gem ready herself to tell them.

"I met Connie today when I and the other Blue went to a diner." She told them with a projection, she expected them to react violently but she only saw the mild surprise.

"Ok, so what about it?" Steven told her barely able to hold himself from laughing.

"You're not angry?" the quartz added with another hologram

"Why would I be angry about it? Listen Blue, I am not angry at you about anything because I already knew about it. Our Blue told me the whole thing and I am proud of you for handling the situation this well, the way I reacted before was because it brought me bad memories but nothing else. I have a loving wife and two amazing kids that makes proud of them, I very happy with my life and I'm over that whole Connie fiasco." The man said as he put his hand on the young quartz's shoulder.

"Plus, someone already cheered me up before." He said and winked at his wife who blew him a kiss

They both noticed the confused look on her face and laughed.

"I think it is the time you know the full story Blue, you deserve it after all

 **Oh man, this chapters keeps flowing greatly, hopefully, I will be able to keep them at 3k words or more per chapter. This arc in the story is far from over and it will be a while before it is concluded, Blue being stuck in an alternate timeline where everything she knew in her short life was drastically changed and being unable to speak the same language as everyone is kind of nerve wrecking. However, this trip to the future … well sort of has been beneficial for her and as you see she have a pocket dimension as her last ability. Her gem traits are getting stronger and you have already seen it as she was able to calm her alternate version down instead of letting her rage on and bash Connie's head in, as you all realized being semi-immortal can make a person or in this case a gem be very bitter and hold quite the grudge longer than anyone else. As I looked it up it was true that a Blue Quartz can negate negative emotions and replace them with positive emotion and calm demeanor, so expect our hero to be as calm as sapphire after her gem traits fully mature and reach their maximum. In the next chapter, Blue will know what truly happened and she will get some form of closure as she gets the truth, this arc is still going strong but it will be short compared to the arc I am preparing after it. One final thing before I go, there will be two more arcs after this one and they will be as equally as awesome.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	16. back to the future 4 : how they met

**Flashback 10 years ago**

Steven for his part was a happy guy, he has a great family and everything in his life is going perfectly. The twenty-four-year-old demi human relaxed on his balcony with his big feline companion sunbathing on his left side.

"Everything is going great for me buddy." The hybrid said as he ruffled the soft mane of the immortal pink lion making the giant cat growl in agreement.

The demi quartz continued relaxing until the distinct sound of the warp pad was heard. The ancient teleportation platform flared to life as the forms of Blue Quartz and Pearl came in laughing with pearl holding bubbled Jasper in her hand.

"Oh man can you believe it; these corrupted quartz monsters are hilarious once they panic." The super quartz said as she remembered how the feral gem kept slamming into the wall trying to escape.

The demi quartz noticed the duo and waved at them, they returned the friendly gesture and took out a couple of chairs and sat near him. They noticed the happy smile and the good atmosphere surrounding him which in return made them happy.

"You look happier than Normal today," Blue said a gentle smile on her face as she spoke those words.

"You bet, everything is going perfect and I couldn't ask for more." The demi-human said cheerfully.

He should be happy, the boy did not possess strong earthly material but for some reason, the hybrid got everything he wanted. It seems that life keeps rewarding him for the good things he has done in his life.

He was tall, very tall by human standards reaching seven point five feet tall coupled with his large and muscular frame made him quite intimidating to those who didn't know him. The people of beach city knew him, they knew he was the kindest soul to ever walk the small town and they are quite fond him.

"So any plans today?" Blue asked

"No, why are asking though?" He answered.

"Pearl and I were going to Lapis and Peri for a gems night out and we thought you could use some fun." She suggested hoping that he would accept.

"Ok, it is not like I have anything to do with Connie studying for her degree." He said accepting the offer of his fellow Crystal Gems making the blue hair gem smile.

"Perfect, with you guys the video game tournament, is going to be a total success," Blue said barely able to contain her excitement.

"Blue, we both know that bad at video games." Pear said teasing her friend who faked sadness.

"Pearl you wound me; I will have you know that I have been practicing for hours so I can kick your collective butts altogether." The super quartz proclaimed making the duo laugh and soon the giantess joined them.

"Listen, I have to check on my dad if he could use some help with the car wash and then will meet you here when you are ready to leave." He said and then left with his pink feline companion following from behind.

With him gone, the blue-haired giantess frowned. Something seems wrong but she can't figure it out, she did not show it but it was frustrating not to be able to know.

"Blue, are you okay?" Pearl asked, concerned about her fellow gem.

"I'm okay Pearl, don't worry about it." The quartz said, trying to reassure Pearl that she was fine but the gem was not buying it

"Seriously Pearl I'm fine; it's just something that worries me." The super quartz relented and told her friend

"What is it that makes you feel this way?" Pearl asked

"I don't know Pearl, but something feels wrong about Steven and I can't seem to figure it out." The bluenette answered making the pale shorter gem snort seeing that there was nothing wrong with the demi gem.

"I'm serious Pearl, Connie seems distant and did not spend as much time as she did with Steven and he is ok with it."

"Blue, we already established it that Connie needs every minute she can spare in order to study for her degree," Pearl said

"I know about that human degree thing they need to have, but I was not talking about it. Connie seemed distant even before that, that thing humans called dates she refused to go with Steven on one of them six times. Don't tell that there is nothing wrong because there is, I'm sure of it." The quartz asserted

"Maybe it was just your imagination." The pale gem said as she dismissed the thoughts of her fellow teammate

"I sure hope so, For Steven's sake." The quartz mumbled those words so that her fellow Crystal Gem wouldn't hear. She would keep an eye on the human girl.

 **Flashback pause**

"So she had her suspicion from the beginning?" A question in the form of a hologram popped from young Blue's gem.

"I think it was a dormant ability, blue got it almost five years since she became a crystal gem. Since then no one was able to lie to her, she became such a good observant gem seeing as she was able to notice even the slightest indication such as pupils dilating or heartbeat change and something like that which made her a good judge of character." Steven answered and he resumed telling what happened.

 **Flashback resumed**

Steven stayed the entire day helping his father with the car wash, the man grew old and with his age keeping the car wash working was got a lot more difficult seeing that he grew weaker and unable to do tasks that require a person to exert physical strength. That is why Steven came into the equation, his pride and joy turned out to be a great man. Aside from his amazing and very kind personality, the twenty-four-year-old hybrid had a terrifying amount of physical strength courtesy of his alien half and it really became handy when it came to helping his dad running his establishment.

Steven grew up from the happy go lucky kid to a handsome young man, incredibly tall with a well-built muscle frame that many would kill for. Many girls eyed him hungrily, but the demi-human had his eyes set on one girl and it was Connie Mahesawarn. When they met all those years ago on the beach near his house, it was an awkward meeting but looking to how it turned out to be one would dare to say that the two were destined for each other.

Greg, as he was told by Steven sat on a chair to rest his old bones while his only son was closing the establishment. The man couldn't stress how proud his son turned out to be a brave and a responsible adult loved by the entire coastal town.

"Alright, that should take care of it," Steven said as he dusted his hand from closing the last door of the car wash.

Satisfied with his handy work, Steven turned to face his dad who smiled at him.

"Hey dad, wanna grab a bite before we call it a night?" the demi-human asked his father.

"Sure son why not, how about we grab a pizza from Kofi and a soda from The Big Donut."

Five minutes later they reach Fish Stew Pizza, the place since the day it was opened but without NaneFua it was not the same. Ever since the nice old woman passed away two years ago it broke Kofi, if it wasn't for his twin daughters and Steven the man would have gone crazy with grief.

The elder Universe and his son entered the restaurant they were met with a greeting Kiki.

"Hey guys, what can I get for you?" She asked cheerfully making the duo Universes smile at her hospitality.

"Get us the usual order please, but this time with extra cheese for me and make it normal for dad here." He told her their order and then turned to look around as if looking for someone.

"Where is Jenny by the way? I haven't seen her around lately." He added.

"She moved in with her boyfriend about three weeks ago, she still works here from time to time when she is not teaching French at Beach City High school," Kiki answered the demi human's question about her twin.

"Oh, well I hope she is happy." He said 'Because I am happy as well' he added mentally.

With Kiki gone to get their order, the duo began conversing with each other in order to pass the time until their orders arrive. Steven's phone vibrated indicating that he got a new message; he opened the device and saw that it was from Garnet. It said that someone has sent him something via mail not long after he went to help his father in the car wash.

"What does it say, son?" Greg asked.

"I got a package in the mail; Garnet said that it came right after I went to help you."

"Well, I'm sure you can worry about it later, for now, let us eat because pizza is here," Greg announced as Kiki came with their order.

"Thank you, dear," Greg said as he accepted the plate with the pizza on it, he and his son began eating the food.

Finishing the pizza, the duo stayed for a friendly chat with Kofi and his daughter and helped them close the restaurant and then left. The Universe men parted ways with Greg going for his house* Yeah that is right, Greg got a house with some of the money Marty gave him* and Steven went to his beach house.

The young hybrid let out a tired sigh as he opened the door; no gem was present at the time. They were either in their rooms or on a mission; Steven went for his kitchen to get a cold drink and then to watch some TV and go to sleep when he suddenly remembered the package Garnet told him about. With his curiosity getting the better of him, he discarded his drink on the table next to him and went to his bed finding a long box lying on it.

It was a strange feeling he got, be he felt as if the object hidden within the box was familiar and to his surprise it was. Within the box was his mother's sword sheathed in its scabbard.

"Didn't I give it to Connie?" He asked himself.

Putting the sword aside, he began looking for clues inside the box until he found a note and it said sorry? The half human was beginning to get confused even more but he shrugged it off and decided that he was better checking off tomorrow morning because right now he needed some shut-eye.

"Better check it in the morning." He said as he drifted to the land of dreams.

With the night passing quickly, the demi gem woke up with a yawn. With the sole purpose of looking into the note that Connie left with his mother's sword, Steven grabbed a quick breakfast and went outside. He remembered that his dad has Mrs. Maheswaran number. So he went to the carwash so he can get it from him, he saw his old man sitting on a chair with a radio that was playing rock music.

"Hey dad, do you still have Mrs. Maheswaran's number?" He asked.

"Sorry buddy but that number stopped working last week." The man answered his son earning him a frown.

"What is going on Steven?" The Universe matriarch asked, worried about his boy

"Connie gave back mom's sword through the mail with a note that said sorry, I don't know but I think something happened and I intend to find out. Dad can you give me your van keys because I need to make a short trip." Steven told his father and the man nodded reaching into his pocket.

"Thanks, dad, I will take good care of the van." He said as he caught the keys in midair.

"Sure son, but please be careful and stay safe" Greg advised as his son enter the machine and drove off.

It did not take long for the hybrid to reach Delmarva, the place looked the same and nothing unusual happened since he visited last for dinner with the Maheswarans. He went to their house straight away and knocked on the door but he got no answer, he tried again but to no avail until an elderly woman came and stopped him.

"What are you doing dear, the occupants the house moved away not so long ago?"

"The Maheswarans moved? Since when can you tell me?" he asked.

"About a week ago, they never said why but the only thing they told me is that they had to." She answered his question.

Then it hit him like a train, Connie did not want to go out with him and instead of giving him his sword back she mailed it to his house. Her parents moved away as if the entire family is trying to avoid him… on a permanent basis, but the demi-human asked him, what did he do wrong? Why did the entire family want to avoid him?

The man felt his heart grow heavy as if someone strapped a ton of brick to his beating heart and left the organ struggling to the job it was meant to do, the final conclusion that came to his mind was that Connie left him and did not have the decency to say it to his face. Why not tell him those years ago when they began dating?

With a tired sigh, the heartbroken demi gem thanked the elderly woman and drove off the town hoping that he would never return to that small town.

His felt betrayed, what they did to him utterly shattered his heart. He turned on the radio, hoping to ease his pain and distract himself during the trip back to Beach City.

He reached the small town, gave back the van to his dad and went straight to his own house not willing to meet anyone. For hours he just sat on his bed with a haunted expression on his face switching from a station to station relentlessly until the sky turned dark indicating it was night time.

Steven lays on his back, still thinking on how much it hurts to think about Connie when the warp pad flared to life's with the usual with light column erupting from it indicating that one of the gems was teleporting. When the brightness died down it was Garnet and Blue, each of them held a bubble with multiple gem shards contained within it.

Blue with her ability to sense emotions felt the distraught of the half human, she shoved her own bubble to Garnet's free hand and quickly dash to where Steven is. She was shocked to see the empty expression he barely smiled at her, the boy usually greeted with a hand wave and a huge smile but now he looked as if a group of stampeding pack of corrupted gems.

"What is going on Steven? Why are you like this?" she asked, wanting to know the reason for his current emotional state.

"Connie left me Blue, went to her house and her parent moved away. Called her university and it turns out that had an early graduation for her remarkable intellect." He said, a heavy sigh escaping his throat.

Blue gulped as she was clearly worried about her best friend emotional state.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked another question.

"You know what Blue; I am going to get myself drunk." He told her as he stood up.

Sighing herself Blue put her hand on his shoulder.

"If you feel that it is the right thing to do then I won't stop you, don't overdo it, Steven." The blue haired super quartz said as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

For his part, Steven accepted the hug with one of his own and left the house leaving Garnet and Blue alone. The gem turned to the fusion who remained stoic for her part.

"I heard everything; he will need us in this more than any time." The leader of the Crystal Gems said making the eight-foot-tall alien nod in approval.

Steven sat in the bar ran by Lars, normally alcoholic drinks make a human drunk right after few drinks but it was not the case for the demi gem. The hybrid was such in a very deep depression that every patron the felt sorry for the big guy.

"Who broke his heart like this?" one of the female drinkers asked her friends who shrugged.

"I don't know, but from the looks of it I think it was pretty bad." One of her friends answered.

"Do you think he is the one who did the cheating?" another female drinker from the same group.

"No way, if he did the cheating he wouldn't be like this. Trust me; I have seen that look a lot to know he was the poor bastard who was cheated on." The first drinker who asked the question said.

One of two males in the group was about to talk when a slap echoed throughout the entire establishment. A blond man with his cheek red and the imprint of the enraged and crying woman's hand on his face. He grabbed her forcefully by the wrist making her angrier by the second, she tried to slap him again but he would not have it.

"Come on Jenny, let us go home and work it out." He told her, grunting as she struggled to retrain her.

"Work this out! You son of a bitch, I don't want to work it out with you. I work my ass off all day long, and when I return home I find you between some slut's legs fucking her, now let me go you asshole." Jenny said as she tried to pry herself from his strong hand.

This made Steven pissed, this man has the balls to not only cheat but to ask for a second chance. The demi gem had enough; he decided to take action into his own hands and stood up before he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned around and found that it was Lars who smiled at him.

"Try not to hurt him too much Steven." The bartender said, clearly not meaning it.

Steven nodded and went toward the fight to get Jenny from her cheating boyfriend.

"Listen to the lady, let her and I wouldn't hurt you badly," Steven said, cracking his knuckles as he towered over him.

The blond man made the wrong choice of ignoring what Steven said and tried to drag Jenny outside but forcefully removed the man's hand from Jenny's wrist. He grabbed him by his shirt and with one hand lifted him off the ground earning some gasp of astonishment from some female patrons and a whistle of appreciation and looks of awe from the male ones.

"This is your only warning pal; if I ever see you near her without her permission I won't be so gentle." He warned, his stone cold tone leaving no room for argument.

The scared man nodded rapidly only for Steven to throw him on the ground.

"Now get the hell out of here." The demi-human said.

With the man gone, Steven Turned to Jenny who was still crying and hugged her making the woman only cried more as she hugged him back, appreciating what he did for her. The hybrid turned to Lars who mouthed 'Everything is in the house, get her home and let her relax'.

"Come on Jenny, let's get out of here." He said to the woman, gently taking her hand and escorting her out.

He took her back to the beach house, she was just like him. Two hearts broke by their not so significant another half.

"Sorry you have to deal with me Steven, look at me I'm a mess." She said, gesturing to herself.

"I'm in no better shape than you Jen, Connie just left without even telling me and lied behind my back." He told her and sighed in frustration.

"What did I do wrong? I loved her and did everything to make her happy. Look at me ranting about my problems to you instead comforting you." He let out a sad chuckle and turned to face his guest only to get tackled to the ground by Jenny as she hungrily devoured his lips with her.

Their tongues made their way to each other as the duo embraced each other and began removing each other clothes when Steven suddenly stop making her tilt her head in confusion.

"My bed is a better choice than my kitchen floor." He said making her giggle in excitement as he carried her to his bed.

 **Flashback ends**

"And that is how we started out." The Universe patriarch said.

He noticed that Blue stared at him with stars in her eyes making him laugh. At least he didn't mentally scar this Blue like he did to theirs when she found him and Jenny naked in his bed. He still remembers the never ending teasing from Amethyst and the wide smile on Garnet's face when she found them together.

"Best sex in my life, worst hangover I had in years." Jenny chimed earning another laugh from her husband and kissed her on her forehead leaving the super quartz smiling widely.

 **Hey guy Nova Quartz here with the last update, for now, I can't tell you how sad I am that I won't be able to update for the next two months because I will be extremely busy and won't be able to write any chapter at all. I promised that I would be telling you how things started between Jenny and Steven and there you have it, I realized that making Steven mope around because Connie left him was a bit cheesy so I decided that to make him a bit more human and do what some men do when they get their hearts broken, drink their pain away. Now that Blue's power set is complete her new journey is about to begin. Next chapter will be in June but if I am lucky, I might be able to release it sooner than you think. One last thing, after this arc end Blue will have her closure with the Fentons once and for all.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	17. Back to the future 5: School Rumble

Blue for her part was in deep thought, as everyone ate breakfast she was still thinking about a way to get home. She wondered if anyone missed her, but the question that repeated itself the most in her mind.

"How am I going to get home?" She thought to herself if there was a way home.

She continued to think until Steven waved his hand snapping her out of her state.

"Are you ok there Blue?" He asked her; curious about what was she thinking.

"Steven, how am I going to get back home?" A holographic projection asked the demi gem.

"Bored with us already Blue? And here I thought you liked us." Jenny said playfully making the gem gasp in shock.

" **NONONONO, it's not like that. You are so nice to me and took me in and…" The super quartz rapidly said in gem language making the Universe matriarch laugh.**

"Relax Blue; I was just messing with you," Jenny said as she wiped a tear from one of her eyes.

At first, she did not get what the woman meant but then when she realized what the human meant her cheek became a darker shade of blue from embarrassment.

"That is not funny, that is not funny at all." A projection from the blushing Blue gemstone said, making Jenny laugh even more.

"Sorry Blue but I couldn't help myself; you have to admit that it was hilarious," Jenny told the pouting gem who began to smile as well.

"Listen Blue, I talked with the high school principal where I work and he gave me the green light and you can come with me." The French teacher added earning a wide grin from the super quartz.

"Get ready, we will leave in about fifteen minutes." The Universe woman instructed as she went to the front door of the house.

When Jenny left, Steven tapped the blue giantesses should intending to ask her something. She turned around, only to see Steven with a completely serious look on his face and she was taken back for a minute before she regained her composure.

"Blue, can I ask a favor of you?" He said, making the gem nod.

"Please take care of Jenny for me, if a gem monster attacks the school please keep her safe for me will you?" He asked her, his serious tone and looks wavered a bit.

"You don't have to worry about it Steven, I promise you that I will protect her with everything I got." A holographic projection told him making his stiff posture relax.

"Thank you, Blue, now up you go or else you guys are gonna late for school." He said motioning her to go to Jenny.

 **Meanwhile in Blue's original timeline**

 _ **Pearl and Amethyst were on a mission right now, successfully taking out a rogue centipede mother that threatened to destroy a very important historical artifact for humans and they just sent it back to the temple.**_

" _ **Another mission did perfectly, good job Amethyst." Pearl praised.**_

" _ **Yeah, good job to you too," Amethyst replied with a sigh.**_

" _ **I just want us to get back together, but Garnet keeps giving us the cold shoulder." The pale gem said only making the defective quartz sigh.**_

" _ **What do you expect Pearl, after what happened to Blue she has every right to do what she did," Amethyst responded looking at the ground.**_

 _ **They both remembered the face of the super quartz, how happy she was until they took it all from her. She was only five days old for crying out loud and they took her life away from her just like that, to take an innocent life is the worst.**_

 _ **Amethyst noticed the guilt-stricken look on the taller gem's face and grabbed her hand, smiling weakly and hoping to offer some sort of consolation to the depressed ex-servant.**_

 _ **Pearl smiled back at her and in an instant, they were enveloped by the light of the warp pad teleporting them away to their home. To their surprise Garnet was waiting for them, she signaled both of them to sit down on Steven's couch.**_

" _ **I'm sorry." She said, shocking the duo to the core.**_

" _ **You don't have to apologize to us; you have every right to get angry at us for what we did." Pearl tried to intervene in making the fusion shake her head sideways at a slow pace.**_

" _ **It was not your fault; it was my inability to see that outcome with my future vision that made me react that way. I blamed you for my shortcomings and for that I ask for your forgiveness." She said making both their eyes grow moist with tears as they rushed to hug her.**_

 _ **They stood there, embracing each other for a couple of minutes until they broke it up.**_

" _ **I should go now, I could use some meditation." The fusion said as she went back to her room.**_

 _ **The duo smiled at each other, things were looking better for them now.**_

 _ **Back with Blue and Jenny**_

"So Blue, I arranged for you to stay with a couple of my friends at work. They teach different stuff so the experience you will have is going to be fun." Jenny informed the gem as she drove the car

Seeing the place is too small for a holographic projection, she took out a small notebook and a pen and began writing something; she tore the paper for the notebook giving it to the Universe woman.

"Thank you for doing this, I really appreciate it." It says making the French teacher smile.

"Like I said, you don't have to thank me for anything. You are family, you deserve it."

Jenny hits the breaks making Blue realize that they reached their destination, the duo got out of the car and Blue saw herself in front of a big building with a sign that said BEACH CITY HIGH. Surprisingly no student was hanging out in front of the school; it seems that they went inside the main building. Once they entered every student look at them, from freshman to senior they just stared.

Walking behind the French teacher was an eight-foot-tall Blue woman. Some of the teens had to rub their eyes just to make sure they were not dreaming or hallucinating, that height was not normal for humans and even if they did reach it they would suffer health problems. Her muscles fascinated them the most, with arms literally thicker than the entire torso of their best jockeys and legs that would kick a hole in your body if she wanted to. It seemed that every last one of them kept staring until the blue giantess and the teacher disappeared inside the principal's office.

"When you told me about a special guest Jenny, I did not expect this dear." An older woman, possibly in her mid-fifties said smiling at the duo standing in front of her.

She looked at the blue woman who smiled at her; the principal was surprised at how calm the presence of the blue being is making her but then again she realized the abilities Jennifer Universe told her about. It could make the individual standing in front of her a very dangerous if angered.

"So your name is Blue Quartz right." She asked causing the gem to emit a holographic projection from her gem saying yes.

"Oh my, I certainly did not expect to see this. Alright, now Mrs. Universe has a class to teach and me a school to run so she will take you with her to the class where she teaches and from there I believe the two of you can manage the tour."

Jenny took the alien by her hand and dragged her to the teacher's lounge, the shock apparent on the faces of the occupants of the designated space.

"Blue, I would like you to meet my friends and coworkers." The Universe woman said as she gestured to shocked staff.

"The one in the lab coat is Mr. Collins, our chemistry teacher. The one each a sandwich near the microwave is Rosette our art teacher, the one drinking the coffee is Coach Maria. It is your choice to attend whatever period you want if you wish to go with any of them the only thing you have to do is ask." She said, making the giantess hold her chin for a couple of minutes before she made a decision.

"I will go with you first Jenny, then go to chemistry class with Mr. Collins. After that, I want to go with Rosette to her class and finish with Coach Maria." A projection said making Jenny clap her hands in satisfaction.

"Well that settles it, now follow me my alien friends to my class." She said as she grabbed her by the hand and took her away leaving the trio to do their thing.

The French class was crowded as usual with students, each of them formed a group talking to each other about various things until the door opened making every one of them scramble to his seat. She cleared her throat, ready to speak about something.

"Alright, now that everyone is settled in their seat I would like to say something. I have brought a guest to school with me so she could see how human school works and have some fun, but let me tell you something. She does not know nor understand how your twisted sense of humor works so let me make it clear for you if any of you tries to do something that will upset her in any form or shape you will have to deal with me and the punishment will be severe." She said shocking the entire class as they for the first time saw this serious side of her.

This person must be very important for their teacher to make an announcement like this if their easy going and fun teacher acted this way that she means business.

"You can come in now Blue." She said to the person waiting behind the closed door.

Giving its usual screeching sound, the door opened and through it walked a behemoth of a woman with blue freaking skin and a weird look jumpsuit. Her physic shocked them to the core, seeing that she had muscle that would be any bodybuilder's wet dream. Long flowing hair that despite looking a bit shaggy seemed beautiful and a gem that was in the center of her forehead was beautiful.

"This is Blue Quartz, treat her well class and remember what I said before," Jenny said to her class.

"Blue, you can take the spare seat in the back of the class." She added making blue give her a questioning gaze.

"The seat is too small for me to fit in it." A holographic projection said making the class gasp in shock.

"You can shapeshift into a more suitable size, that way you can fit," Jenny said, smiling at the antics of the tall extraterrestrial and making Blue smack her forehead at her own ignorance.

She thought about it for a minute before an idea came to her mind, back in the second day when she met Jenny and her twin when they were eighteen she remembered how she looked and her form began to glow. Her feature disappeared as her body turned into a glowing silhouette and shrank to that of a teen.

When her features became clear again, blue looked like a miniature clone of the adult woman making Jenny laugh hard. If their jaw could drop further they would, the class looked like they saw a ghost as the mini-me of their teacher strolled to the back of the class attracting every pair of eyes to her.

Jenny coughed, taking away the attention of the students from Blue to her and began writing on the board behind her. As soon as the Universe matriarch began talking, blue took out a pen and paper and began drawing. That was the only thing she could think of to pass time as Jenny began her lesson; she drew corrupted quartz first and then began drawing a centipede mother before the bell rang signifying the end of the French period. The chemistry was good, but Blue felt that she could do more other than listen to the guy ranting about chemical reactions for an hour but she stayed in class out of kindness not to hurt his feeling.

The most interesting period, however, was the art and sports. Blue, despite being very young had a knack for drawing and surprised the art teacher with her skills. She also posed as a model for them to paint, even making them happy to find such a fine specimen to work with.

When the gem super warrior was heading to meet Coach Maria, a huge crash and screams could be heard from the field. The gem knew something was wrong so she ran to find out, turns out that a group of corrupted gems and fusion monsters attacked the students who began running for their lives. Unaware that someone was filming her, she summoned he double-edged battle axe and ran as fast as she could muster into the center of chaos.

Using her Chrono dash, the super quartz obliterated the small army of the monster within thirty seconds and put them in bubbles on the spot leaving her standing there with her axe in one hand on the lookout for any monster that may have slipped her watchful eye.

 **Jenny's P.O.V**

My god, I have seen a lot of weird stuff from the Crystal Gems but this tops it all. Who knew that this innocent looking being like Blue Quartz could do something like this, the only thing I did was watch from afar with some of my students as Blue tore through the small army of giant wolf-like creature like they were nothing. I need to remind myself not to piss her off but that won't be necessary because she already likes me enough. After the incident was over, everyone was sent home including the teachers.

The ride back home was not silent as we spoke about what happened to a student lost his leg because it was crushed beyond repair due to the gem monster. It crushed the blue giantess, and it made it worst that some of the students blamed her for it. No one considered the fact that she was too far from the place of accident, I don't expect her to heal from this on her own and she will need all the help she can get from us.

When we reached home I gave her a cup of juice, led her to the living room and switched on the TV leaving the poor thing to her own musing. The only thing I could do now call for Steven and the other gems to find a way to help her get past this.

 **Third person P.O.V**

The call was made and in a matter of minutes they were there, the gem along with Steven knocked the door and when it opened they saw the solemn look on Jenny's face as tears threatened to spill out from her eyes.

"Hey, Jen come on, no need to be like that." The man said, trying to comfort his wife.

"It's just not fair, for Blue to be punished like that after she saved the students and saved the school thousands of dollars in property damage." She said, a heavy sigh escaping her tired throat.

"No good deed goes unpunished, at one point in her life, she has to face one of those moments where the strength of her mind will be tested. Let me talk to her and see what I can do." Steven told the woman who kissed him and went to make herself a snack.

The demi-human made his way to the living room and found the gem sitting on the couch with a vacant expression on her face; damn it must have been hard for someone as young as her to face these things early on her life.

"Hey Blue." He said taking a seat next to her on the couch.

She looked at him with eyes that said it all, what those human teens did to her utterly destroy her. Now it was up to him to undo the damage that they did to her.

"I'm Proud of what you accomplished at the high school, I know that you are hurt by their words but you must not let it get to you. Sure you have amazing powers but you have your limits, so don't expect to be able to save every one that is in danger and even if he lost the ability to walk he is still alive and he must be grateful for it. Right now, you prevented a nice couple of parents from grieving for their boy and that is what counts as the real prize for that hard work of yours girl so this is something that you should be proud of not ashamed from it." After he finished it seemed that her mood brightened making him smile as well.

A week after that, the parents of the teen who lost his leg called. They said that they wish to thank her for bringing their boy back to them alive despite the loss of his leg and she did a great job.

 **Meanwhile in the ghost zone**

 **Clockwork floated in front of the Chrono monitor he uses to observe Blue, he smiled as the events played in front of his eyes.**

" **Lesson two learned, job well done young Blue." He said before floating away.**

 **Back with Blue Quartz**

Things couldn't get any better for the time traveling gem, it's been over three months since she began living with the Universes and she likes it a lot. She and the rest of the family took a lot of pictures together, one with Jenny where she sat beside Blue holding her phone for a selfie while winking. She wore a white tank top and shorts; another picture was the twins where each one of them sat on one of her biceps while she flexed them upward. Last two where she and Steven stood next to each other, giving thumbs up and one where she was holding the entire family between her arms and man what good times they were.

One day when the family was eating dinner they heard a knocking on the door. Steven opened the door only to reveal a short green gem waiting excitedly as if she needs to tell him something.

"Steven, I have great news for Blue." She said as she went inside.

 **OK back to the future 5 is done, making this ark near its end with only two more chapters to go. I wanted to make this a bit longer but it was bound to be like this because of the massive writer's block my finals made me go through, they literally sucked the soul out of me because the only thing I did for the last month was the study for them. Now onto business, regarding the triple crossover I have and if the poll does not get any more votes I will delay it even more and focus on this fic alongside my other wattpad exclusive project. This marks the second lesson blue had to learn, first some friends can be fake and their only desire to hurt and the second lesson is that you need to have a strong mind in order to face life and its hardship. The visit to the school did not go as planned for Blue but at least she learned from it, she needs to grow stronger in order to face what is coming next to her.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	18. Back to the future: Farewell Blue part 1

Blue squealed in joy, during her stay in this timeline Peridot was extremely busy and she never met her once. The green gem was in a bear hug if a human was hugged the same way she did they would probably end up with few broken ribs.

" **Oh my stars Peri, I'm so happy to see you," Blue spoke in gem language.**

"I'm happy to see you as well Blue, I have some good news for you my friend but you might want to sit down," Peridot said as she pried herself from the bone-crushing hug, not that she had bones, to begin with.

Now, with everyone seated and waiting for the short green gem to explain. With a satisfied look on her face, Peridot began to speak.

"As we all know, Blue here is an alternate version of our super quartz from a different timeline where things did not go as they did in ours. As Garnet caught the hourglass before it our Blue, her Garnet did not" Peridot said, pointing her finger at the gem seated with the family.

"Each timeline is unique, with their stream of events, let us say that I jumped into the ocean right now but in another timeline, I did not. The details differ from one timeline to the other and that brings me to the next difference, each timeline has a unique signature that is shared by all its occupant and while all of us here share that signature Blue does not. I have been working on a device that will scan that signature and with that, it will use the hourglass's time powers to track it and get Blue back to her home. Now that I finished explaining, is there any question that you would like to ask?" She said.

For the first time in months hope-filled Blue's being as she could not describe how happy she was but then it hit her. She formed a bond with Steven and his family, now it will be broken when she goes home.

Steven noticed the solemn look on the gem's face and he figured out why she looked like, she was thinking about them and how she was going to leave them.

"Come on Blue, you don't have to worry about us, you are going home now and you should be happy. I know that we all are going to miss you but so does your friends too, so until Peridot finishes the gun we are going to have some fun."

The alternate super quartz began contemplating the idea, these days are going to be the final days she spends here before going back home and she is going to make the most of them. Nodding her head, the gem smiled and gave thumbs up to her friends showing her approval of the plan devised by Steven.

"That settles it, now we have to get everyone in on the plan before we do anything. Jenny, why don't you take Blue for a walk please and take the kids with you." He asks his wife, he gave her a look making her know what he truly meant.

It did not take long for them to get out leaving the duo of Peridot and the demi gem alone in the house, with a tired sigh he collapsed on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking about how close he was to telling her the truth.

"I was this close to telling her everything Peri, this close." He said making a small distance with his finger.

"You know you can't do that, it is not our place to interfere with the flow of events in her timeline by telling her what happened. The best thing we do right now is let everything flow naturally, one way or the other she will know the truth either by herself or by her Crystal Gems." The green gem said

"I just hope it does not go badly, for her sake and the others." He said.

Meanwhile, Blue sat in the back seat of the car while Jenny drove. So deep in thought that she did notice that she was frowning, unknown to her the twins and Jenny noticed it as the heat inside the car began declining rapidly.

"Blue honey, you are going to freeze the car," Jenny told the blue giantess, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but feel sad. I'm going to leave you guys; it makes me so sad that I have to do it." A reply in the form of a projection came out of her gem.

"Come on now Blue, you have to do this. As much as it makes us sad, your friends and family from the other timeline must be missing you. Don't worry about us hon, as much as we are going to miss you this is the right thing to do and now how about we make you happy right now?"

Nodding her approval, the super quartz smiled at the woman as she began thinking about how her friends are going to react about what she is going to tell them when she felt the car come to a stop. She looks through the window and found that they came to a stop in front of a hair salon, giving Jenny a questioning gaze the Universe Matriarch smiled and gestured her to follow with the twins holding her from each hand.

Gwen Hebert was a busy woman, running her own hair salon was not a difficult task but some time she can get really tired of it. She heard her door giving the usual creaking sound when somebody opened only to find one of her regular customers with someone she could not find words to describe. She was massive, eight feet tall with a very impressive set of muscles. What attracted her most to this woman was her hair, despite looking a bit shaggy and unkempt it had this glimmer that made it beautiful.

"Hey baby girl, looking good as ever." She told Jenny while giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Gwen, hey kids say hello to Auntie Gwen." The mother said, the moment she finished those words, the salon owner found herself being tightly hugged by the twins.

"How is that husband of yours doing, it's been too long since he visited my salon," Gwen asked.

"Steven is relaxing in the house right now; finishing a day of work at the car wash is exhausting even with super stamina," Jenny replied.

"Girl, you are making me jealous with that husband of yours." The woman said as she tapped jenny on the shoulder in a playful way.

"I'm lucky to have him; it is kinda rare to find people like him these days when everyone has a purpose to fulfill even with marriage."

"Amen to that sister, now what can I do for you?" the salon owner asked.

"I want the usual hair style," Jenny answered almost instantly.

"What can I do for you, my blue friend?" Gwen asked the giantess.

Blue shook her head to the side, knowing full well that gems and cosmetic product do not mix well together. She remembered when Jenny tried to cut her hair, the one she managed to cut faded away and replaced instantly seeing that her body made of hard light.

"Sorry to tell you this hon but gems and cosmetic do not mix up well. Turns out having a body made of hard light tend to be problematic to change but I think a simple hair style will do the job." The Universe matriarch told her friend.

Gwen nodded, she turned to Blue and gave her a questioning look as if she saw her somewhere but can't pin point it.

"Say, your face looks familiar. It's like I've seen you somewhere." She said scratching her chin trying to remember.

"She was the one who saved those people from the burning building and from those monsters couple of months ago."  
"So that is why you look very familiar to me, you did well there hon." The woman praised.

"It was nothing really; I did it because it was the right thing to do." A projection erupted from her diamond-shaped quartz gem.

"Now that is what I call a new way of communication, but why you aren't talking you know?"  
"Well, I am from a different timeline." Blue simple answered making the woman raise an eyebrow turning to face Jenny looking for an answer.

"It's true, we were having dinner once and poof Blue came out of nowhere landing right on our dinner. Funny how things work out when it comes to gems."

"That is one way to phrase it, now get on that chair and let me do my magic," Gwen instructed.

Their stay in the salon was not long but it was a fun experience for the super quartz, after saying goodbye the group drove back home where Steven was waiting for them.

"Are ready from some fun in Fun Land?" He asked, a smile spreading across his face.

Nodding their agreement, the twins jumped to hug their father making him laugh.

"Alright, to Fun Land we go." He announced.

They walked to the place, knowing that a car ride in this short distance is pointless. When they reach the gate of the amusement park the found a man in his mid-sixties sitting on a chair, it turns out that it was just Mr. Smiley just hanging around by watching people come and go through the gate of his establishment.

"Hey Mr. Smiley, how are you." The Universe Patriarch greeted making the elderly man grin.

"I'm doing fine kid, so bringing the entire family huh so what is the occasion?" the old man asked.

"Blue here is going back to her timeline where she belongs so we decided to do something special together before she leaves."

"Well, kids you know your way so don't let me hold you back and always remember to enjoy yourself."

Without waiting another moment, Blue alongside the Universe family went inside the amusement park.

For the better part of three hours, the family played and played until everyone except Blue and Steven was exhausted due to the fact that both of them have the super stamina and can go on for longer.

"I'm famished, anyone up for a pizza?" Jenny suggested, earning herself loud cheers from her children and nods of agreement from her husband and Blue Quartz.

"Ok then, to Fish Stew Pizza we go." She proclaimed making them follow her as she marched toward the restaurant.

Opening the door to the food making establishment, she was met with a greeting Jenny who was in the middle of giving few customers their orders. The two hugged as Steven motioned the trio consisting of Blue and his kids to take seats nearby the window. Ordering the usual, Jenny went to her family table to wait until their meal was prepared when she heard them talking about something.

"What did I miss?" She asked, pulling a chair and sitting down.

"Nothing actually, I was going to tell Blue about the trouble I used to get in when I was a kid." The man answered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What were you going to tell her about?" Jenny asked, curious about his story.

"I was going to tell about the time where I stretched myself to look older on my fourteenth birthday; I remember that you could not stop laughing for over a week whenever you saw me hold the kids when they were babies." He said, giving his wife an accusing look.

Jenny burst out laughing even harder making Steven join her, just as the pizza was on their table Garnet Burst out of the door and directly went for their table and to be more precise to Blue.

"What is going on Garnet?" Steven asked, wanting to know the reason that made the fusion act like that.

"An army of corrupted gems is heading our way, something must have attracted them and I don't want to know what it is, Steven you have to stay with your family and help evacuate the other humans. Don't let any human come near the beach."

And with that the duo consisting of Blue and Garnet stormed toward the beach, each at top speed appearing as Blur to the passing people. When they arrived on the beach, they saw Period in what appeared to be a giant robot armed with weapons ready to shoot whatever came from the sea. They saw Amethyst and Pearl fused into Opal, with their bow primed with an energy arrow ready to tear through the small army of corrupted gems that was bound to attack the city.

Blue summoned her battle axe, charging it with energy and taking a fighting stance she faced the ocean. For a couple of minutes nothing happened, but then the water began boiling till the point of steam coming out. Without warning a corrupted Ruby burst out of the water, growling and snarling menacingly. The feral gem began pounding on its chest and then roared, the Crystal Gem heard the splashing of water and when they looked they were met with the startling sight of over two hundred gems.

Blue couldn't help but shudder; sure she faced multiple gems before but not like this. She looks at the Blue from this timeline that gave her a grim nod and summoned her battle axe.

Young Blue grits her teeth, blue flame like energy encasing her axe.

"This is it gems, none of them reaches the city," Garnet ordered, earning her nods and grunts of approval.

They dashed forward, giving the monster no time to react and started slashing and punching at them. For a couple of minutes, the gems had the advantage but the feral monstrosities began turning the tide on them. They strained themselves to keep the small monster army on the beach and away from the population, Blue got angry. She will not allow any innocent human to get hurt, not this time.

" **Blue, we need to fuse right now." The young super quartz commanded her counterpart.**

 _ **Well, the first part of the finale for back to the future is here, I know it is not over 3k words like I promised and I'm sorry about that. I had the biggest writer's block in my history as a user of and couldn't even look at the file where I kept The sacrifice, now that I got that out of the way let us get down to business. I am going to clarify things I left without an explanation, first, the gems from the timeline where our Blue was thrown to, are completely oblivious to the fact that Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond are the same gems and Steven's hesitation was to tell Blue about the supposed shattering of Pink. In the next chapter, there will be some drastic changes to both super quartz gems, I won't tell how but I can assure you that they will be there. The next arc will be the closure with the Fentons, Blue will get her memory back from the time she was Danny Fenton and will get some sweet revenge.**_

 _ **Nova Quartz out**_


	19. Back to the future: Farewell Blue part 2

The words that young Blue spoke shocked the older gem to the point of stopping and giving her a look of utter confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is no time for jokes damn it. We have over a hundred and seventy-six gem monster to poof and you talk about fusing." The older super quartz practically screamed making her younger counterpart angrier.

" **Do you think I'm joking? With our combined powers we can drive them away. If you honestly think we can fight them all without some of them slipping away and endangering the lives of humans then you are pretty delusional, either you are with me on this plan or not the choice is yours to make so what is it going to be? You fight solo and let one of these monster slip away and kill a human or you fuse with me so we can drive them off and hunt them down later." Young Blue said as she gave her counterpart from this timeline an ultimatum to either fuse with her and drive the monsters off or let a bunch of innocent humans die.**

The older quartz seemed shocked by the sudden display by the overly nice gem, which at the time was described to be the nicest of them by everyone who met. She thought about it, her younger counterpart's plan would work actually consider the fact that there are only four Crystal Gems and over a hundred monsters. She nodded and started to run toward her younger alternate self who did the same. Both of their gems began glowing, as soon as they collided with each other a loud boom could be heard across the beach. Everyone stopped and looked at the smoke, the source of the explosion must be in there. As soon as it cleared they were met with the sight of a thirty foot tall Blue Quartz, kneeling with her four fists clenched. The two quartz gemstone perfectly located next to each other on her forehead, instead of having four eyes the fusion had only two which was similar to opal. Her outfit consisted of a white jumpsuit that covered her entire body with four pink curved upward on each side of her abdomen. The newest addition was a dark blue cape, adorned with what seemed to be a pink diamond emblem in its center.

The fusion opened her eyes, a menacing blue glow emanating seemingly seeping out of her eyes like some sort of steam. Every gem present froze in shock, they could feel something gripping them and it was not a physical one. They felt fear; so much that they froze in place unable to move a single inch.

"Garnet, Opal, you should move away from the battle." The fusion ordered, her voice booming and carried so much authority that they couldn't refuse the command.

They jumped out of the beach, making their way to the top of the lighthouse into a safe distance while still being able to watch over the battle. They saw the caped fusion standing to her full height, her entire form glowed. The feeling of fear they experienced earlier intensified to the point where Garnet defused into Ruby and Sapphire and Opal back into Amethyst and Pearl, when they regained their footing back the four of them peered from the cliff side only to find it completely empty with the exception of the quartz fusion who stood tall and seemingly proud of her accomplishment.

"You four can come down now; there is no corrupted gem here." She said without turning to face them.

After climbing down the temple, the four just stood there staring at the blue giantess who seemed to be happy at seeing them.

"I overdid it with the whole fear thing didn't I?" She said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck after her friends began nodding dumbly at her.

"I'm sure everyone in a hundred miles radius felt that too." A voice said and they knew that it belonged to Peridot who they saw flying on a hand-shaped platform carrying a weird looking gun in her hands.

The fusion knew exactly what it was and smiled, her gigantic form split into two and shrank down to what was two quartz gems. The older Blue and the rest of the gems looked shocked for some reason making the young gem confused even more.

" **Why is everybody staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?" She asked in gem language.**

Pearl shook her head, unable to utter a word due to her shock. She reached for her gem and produced a mirror from her pocket dimension which she gave to the young super quartz immediately. Young Blue took the mirror slowly, not sure what to do with it she looked at pearl who told her to have a look at her own face.

The young quartz decided to take a look and to her surprise, something was wrong with her eye, it seems that her pupils changed shape to that of a diamond which explains why the others were shocked.

" **Why do my eyes look like this Pearl?" She asked**

"Looks like when Pink Diamond created you, she added few modifications to make you more distinguished from other quartz gems. In terms of intelligence, she was equal to the other diamonds despite her size. From what we found, creating the rose quartz gems was not enough for her so she decided to create a new type and she did create a single super gem and it was Blue and she only managed to create her." Pearl said, forcing herself to be quiet as to not reveal more than what was needed in this situation.

"We are going to have a talk later Pearl," Sapphire said, making the pale gem chuckle nervously.

They stood silently for a minute until the green gem decided to break.

"About the gem monsters, that one is on me so sorry about it." Period said, making the group gasp in surprise.

"Before you go crazy on me let me explain, I was calibrating the containment chamber for the hourglass when the machine I was using emitted a high-frequency sound and while it was irritating for me it appears to have made the gem monsters go crazy and I finished your way back home Blue."

" **You mean I can go home right now?" Blue asked, shocked and happy at the same time with the new development.**

"You need to say goodbye first, you can't leave like that" Ruby said, she then shot a glare at Pearl that squirmed uncomfortably where she stood.

Blue shot ruby a grateful look and smiled at her making the shorter gem smile as well, the super quartz looked at Peridot who gestured her to jump next to her on her hand shaped platform and they shot toward the city.

"I'm going to miss that goofball; I had so much fun with her," Amethyst said with her shoulders slumped down in defeat.

While everyone's attention was on the flying platform that disappeared into the small town Pearl tried to sneak away, she managed to take three steps before she felt a familiar hand on her should that stopped her from walking away from any further.

Blue managed to find the Universe family, they along with the rest of the town were about to leave but the duo managed to stop them. It took a solid ten minute to convince the citizens of the small town that the crisis has been averted and that their homes were safe to return to. Steven smiled at the super quartz and gave her thumbs up knowing full well her part in averting the disaster but then noticed the solemn look on her face; it did not take him too long to figure it out seeing that the green gem holding the weird looking gun stand beside her. It meant that Blue is going back to her original timeline, and she was here to say goodbye.

"Kids, auntie Blue is going back to her timeline so why don't we all give her a big hug so she could remember us with it." He said.

Blue was overwhelmed with emotions that she could not hold; she rushed and scooped up the entire family in one loving embrace and giving them the warmest hug she could. She put them down and wiped a stray tear from her left eye, she turned to face Peridot and ask her to use the gun when she felt Jenny's hand tap her gently on the shoulder.

"Do you have the copies of the pictures and the videos we gave you in that pocket dimension of your hon?" She asked making the blue giantess nod.

"Good, when you return to your timeline tell my younger counterpart I said hi." She told the gem and winked at her making the quartz chuckle a bit before giving Jenny a fist bump.

The Quartz turned to face the shorter gem; she gave her a serious nod which meant that she was ready to go home. While the shorter gem was adding little final changes she began talking.

"Understand this Blue, if you say anything or reveal an event that occurred here you don't have to worry about it. Our two-time lines are separate from each other and if anything happens in one of them you don't need to worry, now are you ready to go home?" She said.

" **You know that I am ready," Blue said**

A beam of light hit the quartz soldier in the chest, engulfing her in a bubble like a force field. It began glowing brighter, to the point where everyone except the goggle-wearing gem just looked proud of her achievement and a few moments later Blue was no more.

Meanwhile, Blue looked at her surrounding in amazement. The first time she time traveled she did not see how beautiful it was, the myriad of colored energy swirling sporadically around her at an unnatural speed. While being inside the protection of her bubble like energy field Blue felt it vibrate, the intensity of the vibration increased making the field lose its spherical form.

It began losing its brightness until it faded away leaving the gem exposed to the monstrous amount of energy. She felt her body being assaulted by the energies; it was so painful that she couldn't even scream. The pain began subsiding when she felt a familiar pull, similar to the one that got her into the alternate timeline.

Jenny Pizza was enjoying her break eating a pizza she made with her two best Buck and Sour Cream. The trio talked about various subjects, from school to parties to rock bands when suddenly a bright blinding light and a loud crash. When it died down she saw the missing Crystal Gem, Blue Quartz with her face planted in her Pizza. The gem in question released a pained groan as the three teens helped her to a chair.  
"Oh my God Blue, are you ok?" Jenny asked out of concern for the blue giantess.

"No, my everything hurts. It feels like a pack of angry gem monsters ran me over." She managed to say

"Buck, call Steven and tell him his friend is back." The young Pizza girl ordered, her friends just standing with his mouth wide open.

"Did I just stutter, get going Buck come on." She nearly shouted.

"You know, you and your family took care of me when I time traveled when I landed in an alternate timeline."

"You need to relax Blue; your friends are on their way." The human girl assured the alien.

It did not take too long before the gems and Steven came bursting out of the door of the pizza restaurant and went straight to their comrade who they thought to be lost forever.

"We are sorry Blue; we swear to never make that stupid mistake ever again." Amethyst and Pearl cried into her arms, making Blue smile and hug them back.

"Don't worry about, no harm was done." The blue giantess assured her teammates.

"I believe you have an explanation about what happened to your eyes," Garnet said making the super quartz nod at her in agreement.

"Why don't you guys take a seat, you too Jenny so help yourself out." The time-traveling quartz said making the human girl freeze on the spot.

The gems, alongside Jenny and her friends, waited for Blue to begin. The gem in question took a deep breath, even though she didn't need to she did it because it felt relaxing and helped her muster enough courage to tell them about what happened.

"The day the hourglass broke on my head I was sent to an alternate timeline." She announced making Peridot nod

"So instead of erasing you, when the sand inside the hourglass was spilled on your forehead you time traveled. Could you elaborate please?"

"Okay, funny enough I landed right in the dinner of Steven's family." The giant gem said.

Blue reached for her gem making it glow, to their shock she pulled an album out of it. She motioned for everyone to come closer while she opened it with one hand and what they saw shocked them completely, they saw her with her arms slung over the shoulder of whom they assumed was Steven and his wife. Another picture was that of Blue flexing her biceps upward, while two children literally sat on each shoulder balancing each other by holding to her head.

"The twins are my kids?" The demi-human asked

"But who is my wife? That doesn't look like Connie at all," he added, realizing that he slipped the boy's cheeks turned crimson from embarrassment.

Everyone laughed after the boy realized what he did; he now confirmed his already apparent when they realized that Blue was looking at Jenny.

"Oh my stars, Jenny Pizza are Steven's future wife," Amethyst said pointing a finger at the teen's direction that began to laugh.

"Wait, you're serious aren't you?" She asked clearly not believing the revelation.

"Oh my God, I married Steven. I can't believe it; I'm actually married to Steven and look my kids." She pointed at the twin's picture.

"I'm going to be a mother; I mean wow I did not see that one coming."

"It was a weird turn of events that got you two together so I'm not surprised you reacted that way, and before you ask there is no way I'm going to tell you how it happened. If the three months that I spent in the other timeline is to leave thing for people to discover on their own like making babies, just remembering that makes me shudder." The super quartz said making Amethyst laugh.

While Pearl glared at Amethyst Garnet smiled, it seemed that the time she stayed away from them she matured a great deal. While she still retained a bit of her goofiness and innocence she looked calmer and more controlled, despite all that what intrigued her more is the eyes. It grabbed her interest at first, but Pearl's reaction made her more intrigued. For now, she is going to drop the subject but she won't forget it, something seems to be wrong and Garnet decided that she will leave it to reveal itself in due time.

"So what else do you have for us? I hope it's good." Sour Cream said making Buck shake his head sideways.

"We should probably leave man, this looks personal and I don't want to intrude." He said, hoping not to bother the group seeing how things escalated into what it is now.

"No it's okay, you did not bother us at all and if you did I would have asked you to leave." The quartz told them, making them smile at the fact that the gem considered them friends to reveal this type of sensitive information.

"I have a holopad that the other Peridot made for me, inside of it is a memory card filled with videos of what I and Steven's family did during my stay in their house. If you want I could show you guys some of them." As soon as the blue-haired gem Jenny was the first one to agree on the suggestion, making the blue extraterrestrial chuckle in response.

"Oh, and before I begin, your older self-said hi." She told the young Pizza girl.

The blue haired super quartz pulled the cube-shaped machine from her pocket dimension and began playing some of the videos recorded inside its memory card.

At first, it showed Blue and the twins, with the gem in question in the form of a tiger the size of a horse having the two human kids mounting her back. Another one showed her in a bar with Steven and Jenny, alongside a muscular Lars as their barista. It shocked how the kid who wanted to always be popular looks so mature and nice instead of his current self; while the couple drank alcoholic beverages Blue had a can of soda. They spent the entire day watching the endeavors of their friends without realizing it because it was not something you see every day you know.

Blue Quartz eventually told them about what she discovered, her being created by Pink Diamond sparked a lot of question in their mind that they surprisingly decided not to voice fearing that it will make their friend uncomfortable. They chose to go back to the temple, content with having the newest addition to the Crystal Gems back.

A couple of months later Steven's fifteenth birthday came, everyone celebrated by decorating the beach house with balloons and other birthday decorations. Blue was happy to see her friends in such a good mood, the boy was about to blow off the candles when he froze. Everything seeing to stop moving, as if frozen in time and Blue was sure that she was not using her power at all but more importantly, she was not frozen like her friends as well.

"Hello Danny, we have so much catching up to do." A voice said.

 **And another chapter it did, this one marks the end of the "back to the future" arc and is the beginning of the newest arc and it is called "the closure" and like I promised in my previous author notes in this arc Danny will get his memories back to allow him a form of closure with the Fentons.**

 **Blue got one her powers to reach its maximum potential and that, her empathy used to be about sensing emotions alone but now it can affect moods to a certain degree. The other powers will reach their maximum in future chapters so make sure to follow this fic for more. Now regarding the eyes, as you can see Blue is a special gem being directly made by Pink Diamond she is shrouded in mystery that if you read carefully you will see that one of the gems know about.**

 **It was fun writing the time travel arc, I enjoyed it immensely and to see my work appreciated makes me so happy guys and I want you to know that I am super grateful to you for giving me the push to continue writing so whoever you are and wherever you are thank you.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	20. The closure: lost and found part 1

"Who are you?" the gem said narrowing her eyes dangerously, hoping to intimidate the man.

The individual in question smiled, he held his cane and tapped the ground lightly. The sound of the tap was barely heard, but its effect was more apparent as rings of light appeared over his form and began traveling slowly. The speed of the light rings increased with each passing second, to the point where it enveloped the man in a cocoon-like shape making it impossible to see him.

When the light died down, what floated in front of the gem shocked her to the core. It was a deathly pale being, arms covered with wristwatches with his abdomen and chest being replaced by some sort of grandfather clock.

"My question still stands, who are you? and what are you doing in Steven's house?" She growled, eyes glowing menacingly as she summoned her weapon.

"No need to be hostile to young quartz, after all, you already know me." The being floating in front of her said with him an ever-present calm tone.

"You are not helping your case whatever you are, either give me a straight answer or prepare for a beating." The super gem warned, clutching her weapon even harder in case the individual in front of her attack.

"Young Blue, I'm not here to attack or to cause any trouble. My name is Clockwork, and I'm here to give you something taken away from you."

The shock was apparent on her face, so this is Clockwork. It was the only name she remembered beside her own when she emerged from her exit hole in the first. For now, she will play along, see what Clockwork is going to give her back what was taken away from her.

He produced a neon green glowing sphere of energy with what appeared to be a capital D on it; he then proceeded to gently let it float toward her head and more precisely her gemstone and began merging with it. Blue felt dizzy at first, she felt comfortable yet extremely disoriented at the same time. With her eyelids becoming heavier with each passing moment, Blue Quartz grabbed a chair and sat down letting darkness claim her.

The super gem found floating in a dark void, nothing was visible in her range of vision. She felt a sudden pull, a burst of light blinded her and she found herself lying on her back in some sort of a public park.

"Where did he send me?" She asked herself out loud, and surprisingly enough no even bothered to pay her attention.

She looked around; found the place quite pleasant and felt very nostalgic. She walked around, watching how the humans went on with their daily lives. She kid of appreciated the fact that they didn't stop to gawk at her, Blue Quartz felt a breeze brush over her skin and smiled.

She took her time and walked around, beginning to feel familiar with each step she took in this place.

"Pssst, hey kid." A voice called, making the gem search frantically for it.

"Stop looking around, you won't find me anywhere." The same voice called again.

"This is great, now I'm going crazy." She said face palming, weird she never displayed this type of behavior before.

"I've been wrong about many things in my life kid, but you being not crazy are one of them." The voice replied to her query.

"Who are you? What are you doing inside my head?" She asked, her confusion becoming more apparent in her tone.

"Now that's a story for another time, even though you won't remember this conversation when you wake up I wish you good luck on what is yet to come." The disembodied voice said before blue felt its presence vanish from her mind.

Blue scratched the back of her head, the nature of her conversation with the voice but what freaked her out was the way she responded to the calling. It was a type of behavior she never displayed before in her one year of existing, but now she is going to drop the subject because of other issues that require her attention like her current predicament. Blue Quartz sat on the bench, observing as the humans went on with their lives while humming.

The feeling of familiarity with this place grew strong inside the quartz; she couldn't help it because the quartz felt as if she went to this place a long time ago.

"Lovely place isn't it?" A young voice said.

She turned to the side, finding a young teen sitting next to her. He wore a white t-shirt with a big red dot in its center, and he also wore a pair of light blue jeans as well. The teen gave her a warm smile; surprising the alien and making her give him an odd look.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" She asked.

"I'm you…Sort of." He replied, a smile never leaving his face.

"Alright kid, who the heck do you think you are? You are not me and I'm certainly not you. I've seen too many crazy things today, a flying pale man who I have no idea how I know him, a disembodied voice wishing me luck and now this comes. Give me a freaking break." She let out, releasing a loud groan and throwing her hands in the air.

The human next to her chuckled, he stood up and walked to face her.

"Take my hand, I promise it will be worth It." The human that claimed to be her said.

"Well, I have nothing to lose so whatever." The gem said, already grasping the human hand.

The moment she touched his hand a stream of memories flooded her, getting over her shock she quickly realized that those were hers in the first place. She used to be Danny Fenton; the lunch lady was the first ghost and the becoming friends with Wolf and the fight with the ghost king. All the memories are back, Danny Fenton is back for now.

Blue Quartz, who remember her old self-smiled at the boy that looks like her former self.

"So are you going to be ok?" Danny asked while checking his new body

"Don't worry about me, I'm just a manifestation created by Clockwork to help you take your memories back smoothly." The manifestation that resembles Danny reassured and began walking away.

"Good luck Danny, I hope you do well in whatever is coming for you." The manifestation said without turning back.

Danny smiled and closed his eyes, as soon as he opened them he found himself back inside the beach house sitting on the chair she grabbed earlier.

She looked at the time master, stood and took a deep breath despite not needing to.

"WHAT THE FUCK CLOCKWORK, SAVING MY FAMILY I GET THAT BUT TURNING ME INTO A BLUE SPACEWOMAN." And to add more effect Danny slumped down and started panting heavily.

"Are you done now young quartz?" The ghost said, waiting patiently for Danny to finish the tantrum he is throwing.

"Yeah I'm done, and before you say anything else I know that I am now a genderless sentient gemstone from outer space." Danny deadpanned making the time master chuckle a bit.

"Come with me to my fortress Danny, we have so much to do," Clockwork exclaimed, immediately opening a portal behind him.

"I was hoping you would say that." The former human said as he entered the portal with the hooded ghost.

When Danny Crossed the portal he found himself inside the time master's fortress, this place always gave him the chill no matter what and is a gem that controls ice doesn't change that fact. The former hybrid looked around, only to find the room filled with some kind of monitors that Clockwork used to do his job. One of the monitors was the same color as his gem, which meant that it was the one that ghost who controls the time used to watch over him.

"So how long was I gone?" Danny asked.

"Danny, understand that space and time continuum is a fragile and the damage was done to it is incomprehensibly hard to fix. It took me a while in order to repair it I." he said until Danny interrupted him.

"Listen, man, I just want to know how long was I gone. I don't need you to sugar coat it for me." Danny said, giving the time ghost a deadpanned look.

"Very well young Danny, you've been gone for over fifteen years. A lot of things happened while you were away, but I can assure you none of it is bad."

Danny eloquent reply was gaping at the hooded ghost; it took a while for the shock to wear off. Feeling sorry for the former halfa, Clockwork produced a chair and allowed the young alien to take a seat in which the young quartz gave him a grateful look.

"Well shit, what am I going to do now?" Danny asked

"Do not be sad Danny, and most importantly do not lose hope. Doubt and despair is your greatest enemy and if you surrender to them then what is the point of the sacrifices you made so your family could live in peace." The ghost pointed out.

"Thanks for the pep talk but you left one thing out, how am I going to meet them like this? It's not like I can just go into their house say hey mom and dad remember that son of yours who sacrificed everything but here I am and guess what I'm a sentient alien mineral who happens to look like a woman."

"As I said before young quartz, do not lose hope for I have the solution for your predicament." The ghost replied, giving the gem warrior a warm smile.

"What can you do?" Danny asked, confused yet excited at the same time by the answer Clockwork had given him.

"I can do this." Clockwork said.

Without a warning Clockwork made the head of his staff glow, he then proceeded to smack Danny on the head so hard that his vision turned white. The former ghost had to suppress a scream at how painful the head whack was; he glared at the time master while rubbing the top of his head.

"What the hell is your problem? That hurts, you jerk." Danny practically screamed, still rubbing the sore spot on the top of his head.

It took a couple of minutes for the former white-haired ghost hunter to register the change but it happened, Danny looked at Clockwork with his mouth wide open.

"Holy shit, I'm me again. Hahahahaha I'm Danny freaking Fenton again."

"Not quite the same young Danny, this is an illusion spell I cast on you making you look like your former self." The time master said, not bothering to hide the smug smile on his face.

"And whacking me on the head was not necessary was it?" The Fenton said dryly making the ghost chuckle.

Danny had to admit, he really deserves it even though it hurt like hell. He was happy; going back to Amity Park after so long makes him unable to suppress his excitement.

"So when am going home?" Danny asked.

Without a word the time master opened a portal to the human world, he gave Danny thumbs up and gestured toward the portal with his hand urging the disguised quartz to go. Before Danny was able to cross to the other side Clockwork snapped his fingers, making two fifty dollar bills appear in Danny's hand causing the former ghost hunter to smile in appreciation. Danny gave him one last salute and dove through the portal, leaving the time master to his own musing.

Danny exited through the other side of the portal; the former halfa opened his eyes only to find himself in a public park with a 10 years old boy staring at him with his mouth wide open. Danny was amused by the reaction he got from the boy but he quickly suppressed it, the former ghost hunter snapped his fingers in front the kid snapping him out of his dazed state.

"Uh, would you mind telling me about the time?" Danny asked the younger human, rubbing his neck sheepishly due to the awkwardness of the situation.

"It's three AM, are you a ghost?" the boy asked, confusion and shock replaced by awe and excitement.

"No kid, I'm just a regular human like you with ghost friends who helped me with the portal. Oh by the way what years is this?"

"It's two thousand and thirty-two." The little human answered.

"Thanks, kid, and make this our little secret so don't tell anyone about it ok?"

The boy nodded vigorously, making Danny smile at the enthusiasm. Waving goodbye to the boy Danny began walking away. Looking around the town, the super gem found that it did not change at all. Most of the buildings look the same way he remembered, it made his chuckle at how ridiculous movies portrayed the future with the flying cars and futuristic looking buildings.

"Back to the future lied to us, I want my money back." He said jokingly.

"I wonder if the Nasty Burger is still there?" he thought to himself.

The gem in her previous human form headed in the direction of the old burger restaurant, it only took him ten minutes to reach the place. The establishment in front of him was nothing like the old one, the walls actually gave this warm shine unlike the old one that looked dime and greasy in a gross sort of way and the big glass window looked very inviting.

The name was the only thing that grabbed his attention; it was called the Dashing Burger.

"Either Baxter owned this place, or this is just a coincidence." Danny thought to himself.

"Only one way to find out, here goes nothing." The super gem added as he entered the place.

For a moment Danny stood at the entrance, observing the interior of the food establishment and the patrons as well. It felt cozy, just like the old one did as he remembered. The boy smiled and made his to the counter, a young woman smiled warmly at him.

"Welcome to the Dashing Burger, how may I serve you?" She said.

Just as Danny was about to order he heard a booming voice come from the kitchen.

"Jen, you go take a break while I handle this one." It said.

"Sure thing boss, I could use a cup of coffee." The cashier said.

The young woman left, leaving the young gem in human form to make another choice after forgetting the other one.

"What can I get you, son?" The owner of the voice asked.

"I will have a Cheeseburger deluxe, some fries and a can of soda please," Danny said his order, only to get no response at all.

Danny looked at the man behind the counter, who in return kept staring at him with a shocked expression on his features.

"Uh sir, I already said my order." The former human said and the only response he got was the man pointing a trembling finger at him.

"Danny Fenton is that you?" the man said with a voice that expressed the state of shock he was in at the moment.

"Do I know you sir?" the gem in disguise asked, uncertain of what course of action he should take in the situation.

Danny could sense the emotion radiation from the man; it was pure happiness but why? Why was this man so happy to see him?

"Do you know me? It's me, Dash Baxter." The adult said he could sense the excitement in his voice.

"Oh my stars, Dash is that you?" the super gem could not hide the happiness from his voice.

Dash came out of the staff only door and rushed to hug the alien in human disguise who returned the gesture with a bone-crushing hug literally.

"Holy shit Fenton, what the hell did they feed there?" Dash managed to wheeze.

"That my friend is a very complicated story, one that will be told later. For now, we have so much catching up to do." Danny said, still smiling.

"Okay bro, Maxwell gets me a cheeseburger deluxe with some fries and a can of soda for my friend here," Dash shouted for the cook who shouted his reply back.

Taking a seat at a table nearby a window, Dash kept staring at the super gem.

"Man, I still can't believe that this is you still scrawny after all these years." The blond adult joked.

"Yeah, I do look a bit scrawny."

"So I've been told that fifteen years passed here, give me the short version on what happened." The gem said, still laughing at the scrawny comment.

"Oh you won't believe what happened," Dash said, getting ready to retell the events of the past fifteen years.

 **Okay, people let's end it here, the closure arc has begun and I'm happy to say that it was fun writing it. Blue Quartz got her memories back and now is called Danny, I will use the pronouns him and his to refer to Danny since he assumed his human form back again. Oh man, I really can't tell you guys how excited I really am to deliver this chapter to you because it represents a huge turn of events that will change things for good. So there are few things that I would like to clear of my chest, when I was figuring out the plot for this story I wanted to make it so that the gem copied the consciousness of Danny and destroyed the original in process with the copy when the story progressed into this point thinking it was the real Danny but I decided against it. I wanted to make Blue Quartz some sort of an extremely rare high ranking gem that was thought to be gone forever but now Blue exist and homeworld gunning to get her in their ranks due to the big advantage they can provide. Due to the newest revelation that Pink Diamond was indeed Rose Quartz I abandoned the idea of Blue quitting the Crystal gems due to lying to her that Rose their leader shattered Blue's creator. The last thing I wanted to say was to thank you; your support is what really pushes me to write even more and to try to improve my writing style. My story is reaching the number of favs and follows I originally wanted for it and motivates me even more to write.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	21. The closure: lost and found part 2

"Oh man, you sure missed a lot of things," Dash said.

"Yeah, I know, over fifteen years to be precise." The gem in disguise admitted, a heavy sigh escaping his mouth.

"How long did you spend away from us Danny?"

"A year by my calculation, lots of weird things happened so imagine my surprise when clockwork told how long was I gone. Enough about me, I'm about what happened while I was gone."

"Oh boy Danny, that is a very long story that I am more than happy to tell you. The first week you went away the GIW tried to forcefully get the information about you from your family and trust me when I tell it did not end well for them does not truly do justice to the events that transpired." The adult Dash said, making the gem raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"When that video you made from Clockwork's fortress got online, a dozen of very enthusiastic agents decided that it was a good idea to storm your house and try to gang-press a family that is still grieving the loss of their child. It ended in a very violent confrontation, one that cost your father his left arm and crippled two agents for life while it also killed another five. Your family was not accused of anything and the remaining group of GIW agents was put on trial for acting on their own and escalating the confrontation, well your dad has this kick-ass robot arm. I heard he modified it so he would be able to attach a Phantom Thermos to it."

"Why is he calling it that?" Danny asked, making the older blond give him a funny look.

"Well duh, he named like that in honor of your memory," Dash explained forced the super gem to smack his forehead.

"That was kind of stupid of me, now if you please can tell what happened to the rest of them."

"Sure I can do that, well the GIW director disbanded the team and formed another one from the best of what the world can offer. Your mom and dad were offered a position but they refused, they said that they wanted to continue your work. The buzz about the whole situation died down shortly and everyone went on with their lives, nothing happened for about a year until your mom got pregnant again."  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me, how did she get pregnant?" Danny nearly shouted.

"The old-fashioned way bro, and if you think that she was no longer able to carry you have to look deeper into it. When I talked to your sister a few years back, she told me that it would have been impossible for her to carry a baby if she waited another year or two." The older blond explained, an amused look spreading over his face at the shock of the young gem disguise.

"Gross stuff aside, what did they name the baby?" the former halfa inquired.

"They named her Danielle, again so they can remember you in some way." The man said, smiling at the memory.

"Please tell me she is not like Jazz." The former hybrid pleaded to make Dash laugh.

"No man, not in the slightest. She is more like you in many ways one could mistake her for a female version of you." The blond sighed, remembering the numerous troubles the girl got into.

"Tell me about you, what happened to you when you were gone?" the man asked.

"Lots of things happened; I live in a place called Beach City now. It really is a nice town you know, small population but the people are nice. I fought a bunch of giant monsters, traveled through time and discovered the internet." Danny said, in a tone that made it extremely funny.

"Discovered the internet, really Danny so what are you going to tell me next? How you melted when you heard kittens purr?" the adult asked, and seeing the embarrassed look on the young gem's face made him laugh out loud turning every head in the food establishment to his direction.

"Sorry about the disturbance folks, this one is on me."  
He turned to Danny, barely able to hold his laugh at the annoyed expression that made it even funnier.

"Yeah, laugh it up, Baxter. Just so you know, I had my memory removed and I was wondering around the place like a lost puppy questioning everything. I was lucky to have them by my side." He shot back, making the former jock hold his hands in surrender.

"What happened to you out there Danny? Who are you referring to when you talked earlier?" Dash asked.

"No, I am not going into details yet. When everyone is gathered I will spill the beans or whatever they say these days."

"I suppose I can wait for a bit," Dash said, still curious about what Danny was going to say.

"I will tell you what happened to the rest of your friends, Tucker of all people married Paulina. You heard me right Fenton, She lost that bitch queen attitude after you left because she realized how futile it is to be that arrogant and cocky. The same thing happened to me you know after you were gone our group did some soul searching and we realized how much a big asshole we were. So let me get back to Paulina, she left all that queen bee crap behind her and focused on school. I was shocked to see her so focused on her studies that I and the rest of our friends did the same as well instead of our social status. She met Tucker in DC, he was attending some convention about programming and she was there to visit some relative. She of all people is a doctor now, both of them connected after their brief encounter and they hit it off pretty quickly and they have been together for about four years and their relationship is pretty strong too."

Dash looks at Danny, the young gem's mouth still wide open from the bit of news dumped on him. The adult blond chuckled and used his free hand to close the gem's mouth.

"Out of all weird things that happened today, this is the only thing that I did not see come. Wow and I stress on every letter, those two are a polar opposite of each other." The former hybrid said, chewing on his fries and taking a bite from his burger.

"Yeah me too, the first thing I was shocked but then I saw how changed both of them were. They are more mature and really good people, hell they even have twins now. I kid you not Danny, they had them the second year of their marriage and you truly happen to be their godfather."

"You don't have to act so surprised Danny when I said a lot of things happened while you were gone I really meant it. I wish you were here to see it because you would have loved it; they really took your last request to the heart and went on with their lives."

"You should be happy you know, sure they grieved you for a while but they made the effort to do that last request of yours and look at where they are now. Sometimes, my wife wishes that her little brother did not have ghost powers at all." Dash said, sighing as her look at the ceiling.

"I'm not surprised Dash, you did have a huge crush on her." The young super quartz deadpanned.

"You still remember that do you?" the man said softly.

Danny nodded and then proceeded to eat the rest of his food leaving nothing of it on the plate, the former halfa smiled and was about to speak when suddenly a very familiar shape burst through the door of the food establishment. She was a fourteen years old girl with an uncanny resemblance to Danny that one could mistake her for a female clone of him, she looked at Dash and smiled widely while walking to the table he shared with Danny.

"There he is my one and only brother in law." She said, giving the adult blond a high five.

"Sup kid, how are you doing?" the man said, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Fine, I'm doing great actually. Mom is teaching me how to shoot an ecto gun and dad will help me build my very own power armor after that, I'm going to be the best ghost hunter ever."

Dani turned to the teenager who was sitting at Dash's table, gave him a questioning look and then directed her gaze toward the adult in the vicinity.

"Who is this scrawny kid Dash? He looks like me but I'm cooler of course." She said, a smug smile spreading across her face.

"This is the second time I've been called scrawny, what is it with you people?" Danny said in a mock anger, eliciting a laugh from the adult.

"Calm down Danny, allow me to introduce you to your sister Dani," Dash said, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

"You can't be serious, my brother is gone. Mom told that he was gone before I was even born." She said, not believing a single word

"Well gone but not dead actually, yours truly is still alive and kicking," Danny said, much to her ire.

"Dash remembers the lunch lady that was my first real catch. After Sam managed to convince the school board to change the menu of the cafeteria she appeared and went crazy and she kept raving about how the menu hasn't changed in fifty years or so. Turns out the teachers were so eager to accept Sam's suggestion to keep all the meat for their lounge." Danny recalled, smiling at his debut as a superhero.

"Yeah, the mud sandwich was awful. I still can't believe they served actual mud and grass for teens." Dash added making Danny laugh hard without drawing attention.

Danielle stood their shock at how casual the two in front her were. If this kid in front of her was really her lost brother, her mom would be extremely happy but what does this mean for her?

"Let's see where this goes, for what is worth I'm kind of happy he is here." She thought to herself.

"Hey remember the Halloween challenge, where the loser would eat the other's underwear."

"Nope, not going there bro. it's just too gross for me to remember, you literally put it on my plate and said eat. The entire cafeteria would smell the stench of your unwashed underwear rotting on my table." Danny said, eliciting a laugh from the blond man.

Dani gave him a weird look, which he noticed and laughed at hard enough to make her blush.

"Sorry sis, I don't swing for the other team. The thing that I'm talking about with is a stupid bet we made back at high school, we challenged each other to bring the nastiest underwear we could find in our rooms and whoever makes the best-hunted room makes the other eats it."  
"That is not helping your case Bro, in fact, that is super gross if you ask me."

"Yeah I know, sit down so I can't get to know you better," Danny said patting the chair near him.

"I'm kinda busy, need to meet some friends of mine in a couple of minutes to see you at night perhaps?" She said, hopeful not to upset him.

"Yeah sure, go one do your thing."

The girl left, leaving the duo alone to recall the memories of their high school. They sat there for two hours, doing nothing but talking and conversing about what happened. Dash decided to call it in the day, he invited Danny to go with him and the former ghost boy accepted almost immediately.

"Ready to meet your sister Danny?" the blond man asked.

"I don't know man, I'm kind of nervous and I'm not sure about doing this." The gem in disguise said, fidgeting in his seat as dash drove the car.

"Nonsense Danny, maybe it wasn't long for you but it was fifteen years since the last time they saw you. Even if you are nervous, you have to do for their sake and yours as well." The man said, hoping to boost the confidence of the gem.

The car came to a stop, signaling their arrival to Dash's house. The man looked at the super gem, who looks absolutely terrified as if Jazz won't be happy to meet him. The man sighed and decided that the alien in the human form needed a push to do this.

"Come on Danny, it's time to settle this once and for all," Dash said, making the gem sigh.

"Let's get this over with."

The duo was in front of the door, Danny looks at the blond man who gave a nod and smiled at him. The gem proceeded to knock on the door, earning himself a shout back from what he thought was his sister's voice. It sounded different now, all mature while he sounded like a squeaky toy.

"Dash you're home early, I thought you still had hours until you." Jazz said

The woman never got to finish what she was about to say when she saw her young brother waving at her. Her eyes went wide; she kept pointing her finger at him and then passed out.

"Oh boy, I will get her to the couch to go get changed Dash." The former half ghost said as he picks the clearly heavier woman from the ground with such ease that the man kept staring at him as if he grew another head.

"What the hell did they feed you while you were gone?" Dash said in awe at the display of strength displayed by the Fenton teen.

"Now is not the time damn it. I'm going to get her to the couch and you go get some smelling salt." The gem in disguise snapped in a tone that clearly showed irritation.

Dash scrambled to the toilet on the top floor, where he went straight to the medicine cabinet where he took the smelling salt and. He went down the stairs at a rather slow pace; he spotted the young gem sitting beside his sister while waiting patiently for his brother in law to come down.

"Took you long enough, now hand it over." The alien said, holding his open palm toward the blond man.

The woman began waking up, eyes still heavy and blinking rapidly as they tried adjusting to the light.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty is waking up. Good of you to join us." Danny said, smiling widely and barely able to hold up his laughter.

"Danny, is that you little brother?" She asked, rubbing her eyes as if her long-lost brother was just a trick her mind is playing on her.

"No Jazz, I'm Santa Claus in disguise, of course, it's me." The former

Half ghost said.

Danny, as soon as he finished those word he was knocked over by his sister who rushed at him with the full force her body could muster and enveloped him in what could be described as the hug of all hugs. The woman sobbed loudly, her body trembling as the gem rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Come on Jazz, you can stop crying now."

She said few incoherent words, between the heavy sobs and the stream of tears that came out of her eyes the gem did not understand.

"Take deep breath Jasmine, in and out." The former Fenton advised making the sobbing mess of a woman look at him.

"Still can't believe it's you, little brother." She said, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"It's me alright, in the flesh or something," Danny said, a weak chuckle escaping his mouth.

"Or something, what is that supposed to mean?" Dash intervened, making the duo turn their heads to him.

"Like I said dash I will explain later, right now I want to catch up with my sister." The former hybrid said and then he turned to her.

"So tell what have you been doing while I was gone?" He added.

"Well little brother, you are looking at doctor Jasmine Baxter proud psychiatrist in Amity Park memorial psychiatric ward." The woman exclaimed proudly of her title she earned.

"Color me impressed Jazz, all that hard work finally paid off huh?"

"We need to tell mom, she has to know this. She took your disappearance the hardest out of all of us." Jazz said grabbing both of Danny's hands giving him a pleading look.

"Take it easy Jazz, Dani knows but probably think of this whole thing as a hoax so she might have not told them. What I want to do now is make a plan for this to be a surprise to them."

 **OK, let's end it here guys, the next chapter will be the last in this small arc. Like I said before in my previous author notes that the Closure arc will be extremely short, I'm not planning on making the reunion that long because I want to introduce the next arc as soon as I can. Trust me guys when I say that the next arc will be the longest and the most exciting part of the story. I will also add at least two new arcs and that depends on the series and the upcoming movie. This fanfic is far from over and if my calculations are correct it will exceed a hundred thousand words which I really hope it would. I decided that the next power to be fully unlocked will be voted on; if the votes exceed ten votes the most voted on powers will be picking if no I will pick the power myself. I still have a secret to tell, even if her remaining two powers are fully unlocked she still won't reach her full potential and that will be unlocked in a very horrible way. Trust me when I say that you won't see the twist of events that I prepared for you guys.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	22. The closure: confrontation

"I still can't believe you are here little brother." Jazz said hugging him again.

"Well, I'm here; in the flesh sort of." The gem in disguise joked earning him a look of confusion.

"It's a long story; I would rather talk about it later," Danny answered

"Well then Mr. cryptic talk, are you going to meet mom and dad or are you going to stay on our couch for what is left of your visit I presume?"

"That is a bit complicated; I really don't know what the hell I'm going to do," Danny said, a small sigh escaping his mouth.

"And you're perfectly calm why?" Dash said, raising an eyebrow.

"As I said, that is a very long story that I will be more than happy to tell you later."

"I'm kind of getting excited to hear about what you went through, sounds like fun."

"Fun is one word to describe what happened." laughed the former human, having a brief flashback of what happened the last year.

"And trust me, you will love it." He added.

Danny looked at his sister, the woman never taking her eyes off him. She reached to touch his face only for her eyes to widen in disbelief. His skin was smooth and lacked the rubber-like feeling a normal human skin had. Hell, even ghosts feel more alive when you touch them but her brother felt more like she was touching a very cold yet very human-like slab of granite.

The Baxter woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously making Danny laugh nervously at the expression she was giving.

"Now we go to mom and dad." She said firmly, surprising Danny with the sudden shift of attitude.

"I'm going to get ready while you boys do whatever you want." She added, Jazz stood up and went upstairs leaving the duo to their business.

"Geez, what up with her?" Danny asked, eliciting a laugh from the blond man who patted him on the back.

"She gets like that sometimes; don't mind her she is just worried." Dash quickly answered.

Danny feared that this moment would when he confront his parents and when he spills every secret he held. Will they accept him for who he is rather than the illusion he is hiding behind? Or will they reject him and call him a monster?

Danny took a deep breath, even if he did not need to it helped him calm down. He looked dash in the eyes; the blond man smiled at him and gave him supportive thumbs up. The former ectoplasmic entity smiled back, happy to see how grown up his former bully is. The man before him was a far cry from the jock that he was in high school, a successful business owner who won the heart of his crush rather than ending playing football in a rather short career.

It didn't take too long for Jazz to get herself ready, the woman had her hair in a ponytail while she wore a faded pair of jeans and a red t-shirt with a leather jacket on top of it. She looked at Danny and gave him a small smile.

"I won't press you for answers Danny, but I trust that you won't hide anything from us," Jasmine said earning her a serious nod from the illusion covered gem.

"This is it Danny, no more hiding and no more lying. The only thing you need to do is tell them the truth." The gem said to himself, terrified of what his family might think of him.

He looked at his sister, despite being uncertain about the idea of meeting his parents he is filled with determination.

The ride to his old house seemed short to Danny, who was mentally preparing himself for one of the most important moments in his life felt that his mind was at peace. They stood in front of his old house's door if he literally had a heart the might have burst out of his chest from being nervous.

The gem encased in a human illusion gently knocked on the door, hoping to get the occupants of the house to notice and backed away a bit. They heard a gruff male voice talking from behind the door, yet the voice seem a bit far away and judging by the tone it was definitely his father.

"Who is it?" The giant of a man grumbled as he opened the door

Jack Fenton, a man in his late fifties opened the door while still chewing on a piece of bread only to be greeted by his Daughter and her husband.

"Jazzy pants? Dash my boy, what are you two doing in at our doorstep this time of the night? Come in you two." The older Fenton said as he stepped out of the way.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner jack but we brought a special guest; I think you would love to meet him. You can come out from behind the car now, it's not like he is going to eat you or something." Dash called out.

Danny for his part was absolutely terrified, all the determination and courage that was in him seemed to evaporate the moment his dad opened the door. The former human groaned, loud enough that the trio standing at the door heard him making his dad laugh.

"Well, it seems that your little guest is a bit shy. Come out from behind the car, let's get you something to eat" he said.

Without giving a response Danny got out of his hiding spot, the former hybrid began approaching the door eliciting a shocked gasp from his father. The few seconds he took to reach the door seemed to last a lifetime, he saw his dad take a step back with a look that said it all.

"It c-can't be, after all these years he is finally back." The Fenton senior pointed a shaking finger at the approaching form of the former human, who in return seemed ready to run away from the extremely awkward situation.

"Um…uh surprise, how is it going dad?" Danny said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly as the old man's eye began spilling tears.

Despite the importance of the moment, Danny remained calm. Perhaps it was related to his powers, but who knows and right now he just wants to enjoy the moment without ruining it.

"This is great, wait until Maddie hears about this." The old man said while he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Yeah about that, I was just hoping to surprise her."

The older Fenton fell silent, gazing at his long-lost son who has a big smile plastered on his face. Jack sighed; he cleared the way for the trio who tiptoed to the living room to avoid alerting The Fenton matriarch and her fourteen years old daughter.

"I need all of you to stay here, I'm going to surprise in the kitchen I would like to do it alone please," Danny said.

Danny stayed calm for his part, mostly because he knew exactly what his mother would do when she sees him. The former human slowly advanced toward the kitchen, where he assumed his mom and his sister were.

"Think Danny think, how are you going to do this?" the illusion covered gem thought as he took a closer look at his mother from the open door. Her back was turned to him; she was doing something he did not bother thinking about.

Danny walked to where Maddie stood, unaware that her long-lost son is right behind her.

"Hey mom, are you done with…" Dani said, and before the girl could finish speaking she noticed the boy creeping behind her mother.

The Fenton girl stifled a scream and grabbed the nearest thing to her which was a frying pan. Thinking that the boy, who pretended to be her long-lost brother, was going to do something horrible to her mom the girl lashed out with a vicious attack on the boy's head with the frying pan.

"Ow, why did you do that?" The alien in human form said, clutching his aching head while glaring at the girl.

"Alright you fraud, what are you doing here in our kitchen? Answer me or you get it in the face this time." the Fenton teen said menacingly, holding the frying pan in a way that it was ready to strike down at his face.

"Moooom, tell her to stop," Danny said, between the barrages of kisses from the sobbing woman that was his mother.

"My baby is back, my baby is back." The Fenton matriarch said, wiping away tear tracks from her cheek as she locked her baby boy in a tight hug that will probably last for a while.

"Now tell me, young man, what happened to you while you were gone?"

"Perhaps I can explain the situation for you, Mrs. Fenton." A familiar voice said one which the Fenton adult woman did not like very much.

"OH, it's you, what the hell are you doing in my house." She said, her frown becoming more pronounced on her aging yet beautiful face.

"I'm not here seeking conflict Maddie; I am merely here to help out a friend." The time master said in his ever-present calm voice.

" _Perhaps you should gather everyone in the living room; I need_ _young Danny for a while_." He added, the woman reluctantly grabbed her daughter's shoulder and pushed her out of the kitchen.

The time master did something with his staff, the sound died down and nothing could be heard. Danny for his part remained silent, a couple of moments later he began freaking out.

"Oh my god Clockwork, what the hell am I going to tell them about what happened to me?" the former human said, clutching his head with both hands.

" _You should be honest with them young quartz, tell them everything_ _and I assure you they will understand_."

"Oh really, they will understand that their son turned into a genderless alien rebel."

" _You must not lose faith in them, they love you and they have waited for your return for so long. Don't let lies and insecurities change the_ _good image they have about you."_

Danny took a deep breath and closed his eyes, contemplating his choices on how to approach the situation not that he had many, to begin with. The former human could either continue the lie he was using now or lose the illusion spell and show them his true form.

"Okay, I will tell after you explain this whole thing to them about what you did to the timeline and stuff because I don't think I will be able to do it," Danny said, giving the ghost a look that left no room for argument.

" _You do your part and I will do mine young quartz, everything will be fine and that is something I'm certain of."_

"Okay, let's do this man," Danny said, as he began walking toward the living room.

"Can I have your attention please, I have something to say," Danny said, loud enough that the five people present with him went silent and directed their attention to him.

"Thank you, now many things happened to me while I was gone I would like to tell you but not like this. The encounter with Dan all those years ago changed forever, what you are seeing now is nothing but a mere illusion to remind me of who I once was and to make you comfortable with me." The former human said, looking for the time master to do his part.

" _As young Danny said, the form he is assuming now is an illusion spell I cast upon him as a bit of a compensation for the trouble he has gone through but that is just a part of his story and I'm sure young Danny will be more than happy to tell it to you." The ectoplasmic entity of time announced, looking at Danny and waiting for his approval of the next step._

The gem in disguise nodded, which was more than enough for the time master to begin doing his part. Clockwork slightly tapped the top of the young quartz's head with his staff to dissipate the spell. Danny's entire body began emitting a faint blue light; it was almost soothing until it began intensifying to the point where Danny became nothing but a light covered silhouette. The four humans present in the room needed to cover their eyes, Danny was literally too bright to look at.

It wasn't long before the intensity of light emitted by the form of the former Fenton gradually decreased and it stopped completely after a couple of minutes. They rubbed their eyes for a bit; when they opened them the shock was too much for them to even utter a single word. A giantess of a woman replaced their son, easily dwarfing Jack in size and with muscles, one could only dream to achieve.

Dani was first to break out of that state, she began circling around the super quartz poking her in various places making even Jack blush.

"Wow, is that butt for real?" The human girl asked.

"Yes it is, now stop poking it." The super alien responded, clearly annoyed by her prodding.

Dani then directed her gaze toward Blue Quartz's chest, a wicked smile making itself clear on her face which the quartz detected and began backing away.

"Oh no, nonononono absolutely not Dani and don't even think about it." The quartz warned

"Oh come on big bro, or should I say, big sis," Dani said as her smile still etched on her annoying little face.

"For the love of the cosmos stop, this is already pretty awkward so please don't make it even worse." The eight-foot-tall alien spat.

The conversation between the two continued, the four sitting on the couch too shocked to even respond to what transpired in front of them.

"What a turn of events, well I'm going to get something to eat," Dash remarked as he took the hand of his wife and gently pulled her with him toward the kitchen.

"Come to one Danny, flex those biceps and I will get out of your hair literally." Danny pleaded while hanging from the quartz's should and being covered by her back length hair.

"Okay, I do this and you get off me." The super extraterrestrial said, getting the girl off of her and setting her down.

The super gem flexed, the inhumanly big biceps bulging up and appearing bigger than they already were making the girl squeal in awe.

"Now, flex them downward like this," Dani said doing the motion she talked about hoping the blue behemoth would mimic her.

The quartz groaned and did what was asked from her. The gem flexed her biceps downward, making her shoulders and abdomen even more pronounced than they already were becoming as hard as rocks.

"Holy shit that was awesome and I can't believe I did not record that." The human girl said.

"Alright, I indulged in your fantasies long enough. If mom and dad have any questions to either Clockwork or me I will be more than happy to answer them."

"We have so many questions for you Danny, you better be honest with us."

"That is why I'm here you know, I just want to get this off my chest." The gem declared, suddenly her sharp facial features softened and she gave her former human parents a sad smile.

"So tell me, what do you want to know?" She added.

"What I want to know is how you switched genders." Maddie pointed out.

"Well, that is something Clockwork will explain to you." The quartz said, pointing a thumb at the blue time master.

The ghost smiled, he floated to face the three humans sitting on the couch.

" _I'm going to be blunt with you; your son doesn't exist in this timeline anymore. Even if you travel back to the past you won't find him, I can't reverse what was done. In order to do what I did, I had to bring gem you see on your child's forehead, take his consciousness from his body and put it in there and in the process, his body was destroyed." He told them._

"The only thing I was capable of doing is letting you keep memories of him, a feat I manage to do at a huge price." He continued, directing his gaze at the fight foot tall blue alien.

" _His or rather her memories of you, in a permanent way I removed them and stored them in my time crystal." He added, earning a shocked gasp from the occupants of the house, even the ones pretending to be in the kitchen._

"I knew those two are listening on us, well they are in for the show of their lives." The super gem thought, smiling as she spotted the duo trying to spy on them.

"What the hell do you mean by that? Why did you do that to my son?" Jack shouted, angry at the notion that his son does not even get to hold on to them even as memories.

" _Please do not interrupt again Jack; I'm just explaining what happened all those years ago and nothing more." The ghost said before he was able to continue Blue quartz stopped him._

"What he meant is it was a necessity to do what he did. It was either your lives or mine, I chose your happiness over mine because I love you guys and the fact that I am not selfish enough to fuck everyone's life just for the sake of mine." The sentient gemstone said.

"You see the gem in the middle of my forehead, which is the culmination of my being. It is everything that I am and will ever be, the body you are seeing right now is a mass of light that has taken a humanoid shape and is generated by my gemstone. Now, are there any more questions?"

The barrage of questions never stopped, they asked her how her body is constructed and how her gem powers works, she answered them to the best of her abilities. It wasn't that bad, but it was getting old.

Clockwork gave him a week to solve old issues, during the said week he met with Tucker and Paulina. The super gem ate dinner with them, it was fun how the two's relationship work considering how they were a decade and a half ago. The week given to her by Clockwork passed quickly, she didn't realize until the time master came to pick her up.

"Guess this is goodbye then, it was fun while it lasted." The gem said in a voice that betrayed no emotions.

Without a word, her two sisters and parents embraced her in a hug. The eight-foot-tall giantess returned the hug, the sad smile she had from the beginning of the day never left her sharp facial features. The gem wanted to stay in that position, but she knew well that it was time to go.

She looked at Tucker, raised her fist and gave him a fist bump. Paulina, as well as Sam, gave her another hug which she accepted.

A portal was created out of thin air, a neon green vortex swirling rapidly within it. Before she stepped in, the gem turned to her friends and family for one last time. Her eyes were concealed by her hair hiding whatever expression she has on her face; the giant blunette lifted her head and gave the biggest smile ever and added thumbs up before completely disappearing within the ectoplasmic portal.

After reaching Clockwork's fortress, the gem paused for a minute. An idea came to the alien's head, a look of pure rage that seemed even more intense on her sharp feature. The master of time noticed the fury radiating of the gem's enormous form, her anger manifested itself in the form of the ice that was rapidly covering the monitor room where he observes the timeline.

" _Are you feeling well young quartz?" he asked, already knowing the answer to his question._

"I'm fine Clockwork but I just want to ask one last favor from you," she said, not meeting his gaze.

" _Tell me young quartz, does that favor involves an alternate timeline and a pair of ghost gauntlets?" The ghost of time asked, a smile making its way on his pale blue face._

"Of course you know you omniscient asshole, of course you know." She mumbled under her breath.

The ghost snapped his fingers, a pair of grey metallic gauntlets materializing out of thin air. The devices were surrounded by a glowing pink energy field, indicating that they were active. The gem turned to the time manipulator and smiled, it looked like the gauntlets were made to fit her hand and it was perfect that way.

"Let's do this, time to show that bastard who is boss." The super warrior announced.

Meanwhile, an alternate version of Danny was in the worst fight of his life. His opponent toyed with him completely, whenever he tried to go for his incapacitated family his attempt was met with a vicious retaliation from the twisted older self.

"Still not giving up are you, how utterly pathetic." The monster of a ghost said a smug toothy smirk crept on his deathly pale face.

The older ghost picked his younger counterpart of the ground by his hair and delivered a kick to the young halfa stomach that sent him flying toward the buildings on the other side of the street.

"I would have admired your valiant efforts, but they are to be crushed and that is why I am here."

The evil ghost shot of from where he stood at lightning speed toward the teen ghost, who barely dodged in time to see that the attacked destroyed almost half the building behind. The boy's relief was cut short as a gloved hand grabbed his face and flung him to the middle of the street like he was nothing.

For most of the fight they watched, what was happening in front of them was akin to a one-sided beat down than a fight. All they can do is watch as their Danny was being systematically destroyed by what appeared to be an older version of him that went insane and went down the path of villainy. They continue to observe, it was not like they can do anything else considering the fact that they were tied down by the evil ghost's energy. A sudden feeling of coldness crept over their bodies; they heard some heavy footsteps behind them.

They couldn't turn around; all they could hear was the same footsteps coming closer and closer. They were met with a sight that shocked them, a giant woman wearing some sort of metal gauntlets stood in front of them. The being in question grabbed their restraints and casually ripped them off, releasing everyone from their ectoplasmic prison.

"Stay here, I have some unfinished business to do." The blue giant of a woman said.

The blue giantess leaped toward the ongoing battle, with one purpose in mind and it was destroying the monster that robbed her of her family.

Dan was about to deliver the crushing blow, the one that will make the boy's hope vanish when he felt a searing hot pain on the back of his head. It was a mighty blow that buried him head first into the road, he felt an iron grip on his foot as he was picked up and slammed repeatedly to the ground, for some reason he was not able to escape and it was as if something was blocking his ghost abilities. Eventually, he was let go of, he was too tired to do anything as the beating he just received took a lot out of him.

He felt the same hand that grabbed from before, it helped stand up and in doing so he got to take a look at the face of the one who beat the ever loving hell out of him. The evil ghost staggered as his vision blurred, the only thing he could make out from his already impaired vision was three glowing eyes and then everything went black followed with a sickening crunch.

Boom, the blow delivered to the face of the evil ghost echoed through the place. The monster tried to escape, but it was no use as she snapped her fingers and a glowing neon green energy dome appeared out of thin air. The monster started banging and punching at but it was useless, it was not going anywhere and now he is trapped with the thing that beat him up.

"I've been waiting for a long time for this; this is where everything ends you son of a bitch." The being said with so much venom it would make the evilest creatures proud.

The voice was apparently female, the anger in it was clear and it was reflected in the surrounding areas. She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the energy wall.

"Have mercy, please mercy." He begged, making her release a laugh that is devoid of any humor and the fake smile on her was replaced by a vicious scowl.

"Sorry, all out of mercy." The behemoth of a woman said.

She let go of him, from every tip of the gauntlets fingers a claw-like needle appeared each glowing with menacing ethereal pink and plunged them in his chest. Blue Quartz lifted him through the air and ripped him in half, separating the two ghost halves that created him in the first place.

Meanwhile, outside the energy, the Fenton family watched as the blue giantess beat the crap out of the evil version of Danny. The most terrifying thing was how she easily ripped him apart and how his two halves turned back into their original form.

What was once an evil ghost with so much power began decaying and turning into ectoplasmic goo, a few minutes later nothing was left of the evil ghost but a green glowing puddle. The dome surrounding the giant woman faded away, they watched as the woman threw the gauntlets away and disappeared right into a portal that materialized in front of her.

"That was fucking brutal; I can't believe I just saw it," Tucker commented, only for Sam to smack him on the back of the head.

"Let's all go home now, I just want to go to bed and sleep there forever." The ghost boy said, making everyone nod in agreement.

 **Meanwhile in Clockwork's fortress**

"I can't believe it, I'm finally free." The blue gem said, releasing a heavy sigh and sitting on the ground.

" _You do realize that it was an only one timeline, while you come from the main timeline there is an infinite number of timelines out there."_

"I know Clockwork I know, but I got the chance to at least spare one version of me this suffering and it was more than enough for me you know. At least that Danny gets to keep his family." The gem smiled as she said those words.

The alien soldier stood up and face the hooded ghost, the satisfied smile she had never leaving her face.

"I guess this is goodbye then." She said, holding her hand for him to shake.

" _I guess it is young one before you leave I have one last thing to give you. This is something I believe that will help you in your next adventure." The father of time said._

Clockwork generated a tiny blue orb, it was the size of a golf ball and pushed it into Blue Quartz's gemstone while pulling out her memories of her old world making the gem freeze in her place. He tapped her head with his time staff teleporting her away, leaving him to conclude doing his job.

 **Back at Steven Universe's birthday party**

"Blue, are you okay there." The demi gem said, worried about his friend.

"Wuh… what?" the gem managed to say, suddenly feeling a bit dazed.

"I'm fine Steven, and for some reason, I'm feeling happier than usual." She said.

"Of course you are because you are with your pal Steven." The boy said playfully, hugging the blue gem.

"I guess I am, come on let's get some cake."

 **4751 words, oh my God this is the longest chapter I have ever written in any of my stories. Wow, this fic is now getting closer to being the longest crossover between Steven Universe and Danny Phantom Ever which is something I'm proud of. I'm planning on expanding to other cartoons as well like ben 10 for example; I'm planning on writing fics for other franchises as well. I guess this concludes the Closure arc guys, this marks the last interaction between the two worlds as the next arcs will be focusing on Blue's adventure and quest to unlock her full potential. This chapter is the last thing I'm going to write in 2018 so see you next year.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	23. Blue Quartz VS the multiverse

My name is Blue Quartz and I'm an alien, Also the newest addition to the Crystal Gems. I've been with them my entire life, well if you call a year and three weeks life then yes that sums up everything. We are different; yet, the humans accepted us with open arms. I guess you could say I'm pretty sheltered for an eight-foot-tall muscle-bound freak as I heard someone call me once when I spent that month in the alternate timeline.

I tried my best but it was not enough. A kid was crippled, and his future was ripped away from him. I almost paid for it dearly. I'm starting to wonder now, is this worth the effort? Is it worth it to protect someone who would turn on you the next moment and blame you for every problem that happened to them?

We haven't had any mission for three weeks only thing we did was wandering around and basically doing nothing. Garnet just stands there, brooding like that comic character that dresses like a giant flying rodent. I can't remember his name though, but none of that matter. I also discovered few things about Pearl and Amethyst, Pearl really like pointy objects and her sword collection really proves it. Amethyst, on the other hand, likes to eat weird stuff, like that one time where she ate the entire bag chips and I mean literally everything from the content to the plastic. Every day I discover something else, Life on earth is great and all but what would it be like in space? I feel like I can fulfill my purpose better out there, who I am kidding I'm never going to space. Maybe that will happen if human develop decent space travel in a few hundred years from now.

It was a sunny day and we have no mission for today, so I took a folding chair and a parasol and started relaxing on the beach again. I get it we defend humanity and stuff, but I want some action. The only thing I did there was enjoying the peace and quiet that came with the where the temple is; however, that was cut short when something fell in front of me and covered me in the sand. Normally this would startle me, but I knew who it was. Peridot was spitting sand, grumbling something that I was sure was not good and judging by the faint red aura that covered her she was angry.

"How is going Peri, Blow up anything new?" I asked, knowing that my question would get some reaction from her.

"Not you too, the gravity platform only failed because I neglected to do the necessary amount of maintenance is required in favor of my new invention." She replied with a pout, this made me smile even more.

"Sounds interesting, tell me about this new invention of yours you put so much time into making."

"I can't wait for you to see it; I put so much time and resources into making that promise it will be worth your time," Peri said.

"Hey come on now, everything you do is worth my time. We are friends Peri after all." I told her, I knelt to her level so I could put my hand.

"Thank you, Blue, what you said means the world to me." She said.

"So how are we going to the barn, it's not like that platform thingy is going anywhere soon," I said, pointing my thumb at the machine that was half buried in the sand.

"I did not think that through, maybe we could ask Greg to drive us there." She suggested.

"No, he is busy working now and I'm sure we could figure something out," I told her

"Stay here, I'm going to get these inside the house and then we can leave."

I carried the chair and the parasol in one hand, the gravity platform in the other and went directly to the beach house. Took a snack and then went back to Peridot.

"Want some? This is really good." I offered, but she immediately said no.

"Your loss, so now how are going to get to the barn?" I asked again.

"Maybe you can shapeshift into a giant bird and get us there."

"That is a pretty good idea; you took the words right out of my mouth."

I finished my snack which was a sandwich in one bite; I cleaned my hands and wiped my mouth from bread crumbs.

"Okay Peridot, let's do this," I told her and then I changed form.

I took the shape of a giant eagle, and I motioned to Peridot so she can hop on my back. It took us a few minutes to reach the barn, Peridot was excited to show me this new invention of hers so she begged me to fly faster and against my better judgment, I caved into her desire. In the end, we made an eagle-shaped gap in one of the intact walls of the barn.

"We need to fix that, or else Lapis will be mad at us," I told my short friend, who was quick to dismiss the notion.

"It can wait; I want to show you what I've been working on for the past year." Peri insisted and tried to push my leg.

She barely reached my knee, but she was trying so hard so I pretended to be pushed. My green friend led me to what seemed to be her section of the barn, and there it was. The masterpiece that she desperately wanted to show me covered in what seemed to be a lime green dome. That corner looked like a lab; I don't know how she made it so I will be blunt and ask.

"So I got to ask, how did you get the money to make all of this?"

"Give some credit Blue; I managed to build a giant robot from junk in under few minutes. Making a lab is easy stuff when you have the time and junk you need." Peri replied, sounding proud of what she accomplished.

"Now behold my ultimate creation." She said, trying to sound as dramatic as possible while pressing a button on the wall.

I have to admit, this is cool. It was like one of those sci-fi movies we watched with Ronaldo, there was that hissing sound of pressurized air and the light covering the inside of the dome. It was finally revealed, the greatest creation of Peridot was a belt.

"That is a cool looking belt, what does it do?"

"That my Quartz amigo is a teleportation belt." The short gem told me.

"Amigo, you've been expanding your vocabulary haven't you?" I asked her.

"Yes, now onto my teleportation belt. This baby is made from material harvested from the destroyed scout ship Jasper and I came in." the exclaimed, so that is how she got all this fancy stuff.

"See that black orb that looks like a belt buckle that is the core from the gravity engine. It is the most important component in the engine and without it, the gravity engine is useless, the engine channels a tremendous amount of energy into its core and it creates this gravity field around the ship. The operator of the ship can increase gravity to the point where you can literally make a tear in the fabric of space and time; however, this never happened because no gem dared to experience with it. It is not like that had any imagination, or curiosity for that matter, on home-world you do your assignment and nothing more. I also managed to miniaturize battery units for energy, capacitors to control and manage destination as well. One thing I need to do before I continue explaining is giving you a warning, if you are going to use it do not under any circumstances use it at full power. Even though I'm the creator, I don't know the full capabilities of the teleportation belt. I fear that if you use it at full power, you can either get yourself killed or teleport yourself across space and time to a place where you cannot return from. Okay back to business, see those four hexagons shaped crystal behind the battery unit. I took them from a galaxy warp; I managed to reverse engineer them so they can generate a protective energy field around the user to protect them from any danger or harmful effects that might occur during the usage of the device. I also equipped it with a VI, to act as a guide and update whoever wears the belt on the status of the batteries and your location as well. So that is a short summary on what the belt can do if you want the full version of what I know it is included within the VI memory."

"Okay, that is more than enough for me. You want me to test it for you do you?" I asked, getting a nod from her.

"I was bored out of my mind anyway, so let's do this Peri," I told her.

The belt was easy to on; it must have adjusted itself to fit me. I have to admit it was a cool looking thing to wear, the only thing that worries me that she doesn't even know the full capabilities of her own creation. I really hope this goes as planned because I don't want to end up in a place like that alternate timeline.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about the quantum lock. The device scans your energy and quantum signature, locks onto them and they cannot be removed by anything other than an administrative order which can only be put in by yours truly. The thing you're wearing right now is probably the most complex piece of tech on earth, beside the warp pads and the gem structures left by the failed colonization attempt. Take care of it, whenever you use it try to be as careful as possible." She warned.

"Don't worry about it, I will be careful when I use now let's get it on." I urged my short friend to turn on the belt because I had no idea how it worked.

Peri brought a small chair and stood on it, I followed her every move so I can learn how to operate it. By the looks of it, she really put a lot of effort into making this. I really hope this goes smoothly; I don't want to end up in some alternate timeline again. I took a huge breath and released it, not like I need to breathe anyway since I don't have lungs or internal organs for that matter. After I memorized how to operate the device, I asked Peridot to step away and let me press the button on the top of the Gravity Core. I pressed it; the entire belt began vibrating as this ticklish sensation washed over my body. For a few moments everything ran smoothly, my body was covered by the white aura which I assume generated by the reverse-engineered galaxy warp crystals.

Warning: Shield fail eminent

System reboot required

The administrative code required in 60 second

"Dot cancel trial run immediately," Peridot ordered.

Cannot process command, manual entry required

Manual entry required in 45 seconds

"Do something Peri, I'm freaking out here," I told her, barely able to hide my fear.

"I'm trying, but manual entry requires more time."

Manual entry required in 25 second

"I'm going to get as far as I could, stay here and don't you dare follow me," I told her.

I activated my Chrono dash, utilize the super speed giving to any quartz I ran as fast as I could. I got a fair distance away from the Barn, after that I began feeling heavy. It seemed that I ran out of time, the gravity generated by the belt made my body turn into a blob and surprisingly enough the belt was still stuck on my body. I didn't have time to process what happened next, an intense light erupted from the belt and then everything turned white.

 **Third person P.O.V**

Blue's entire body ached; every inch of it felt like she has been run over by a pack of angry gem monsters. The super gem chose not to open her eyes; she was too tired and exhausted to even do that simple action.

"Daddy, the big blue lady is waking up." The super gem heard an oddly young voice shout from beside wherever she was right now.

"Stay right there sweet pea, I'm coming right now." A more adult voice said.

She heard some footsteps coming near them, and then there was a heavy sigh.

Despite her aching body, Blue Quartz managed to stand to her full height. The man in front of her gasped, she was at least two feet taller than him. What made even weirder is the fact that she was never breathing in the first place, no pulse or anything else to indicate that she is alive for that matter. Her skin was Blue, she looked like a smurf on the steroid but he crushed the desire to make that remark as to not get a negative reaction from the eight-foot-tall giantess in front of him.

"Where am I? What is this Place?" The giantess spoke.

Location unknown

Okay, where the hell did that come from?

More data is required Blue Quartz.

There it is again, he was so sure that when he brought her in that there was no one else there with her.

It seems that we are in a different universe Blue Quartz.

"What makes you so sure about that Dot?" The giantess, who is now named Blue Quartz asked.

Creator Peridot made me act as a data collecting tool

She was unaware of the teleportation belt's full power

She theorized that we are not the only universe in existence

"What did she have in mind?"

Insufficient data, creator Peridot never had the chance to input the necessary data to answer your question

"What is the status of the belt Dot?"

Power level critical

Quantum signature corruption: 90%

Multiple errors detected

Full reboot required

"Explain to me everything; do not even leave a single bit unexplained."

Quantum signature corruption was the result of an error on the part of creator Peridot, the signature is not lost but its repair will require a lot of time

Teleportation belt is undamaged; its systems require a full reboot in order to function properly and without an error

Power level critical

"What will happen if I put the belt in my pocket dimension?" The super gem asked.

Creator Peridot took into consideration that possibility, in order to ensure the safety of the keeper the Gravity core must be removed from the device and to be put into a bubble

"Off topic Dot, can a human utilize the belt?"

Negative, organic beings do not possess the ability to utilize gem technology

It is dangerous for them to use the teleportation belt; the gravity generated by it will result in injury with a high possibility of death

"Alright, if I need to ask more questions I will do that later. Right now, initiate the reboot."

User command confirmed, initiating the reboot

With that, the belt lost the usual glow it had when it was powered on with only a few small lights remaining active. It was clear that the device started rebooting, so the quartz soldier gently removed the black orb from the belt and stored it safely within a bubble. With the orb being stored safely within her pocket dimension and did the same with the belt unaware of her audience.

"So, where the heck am I?" she asked herself.

"Excuse me, you're in my house." The man told her, grabbing her attention.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were there. Can you tell me how I ended up here in the first place?" The super soldier asked.

"You literally showed up out of thin air, who are you anyway." The man asked, holding his daughter behind him in case their guest got aggressive.

"How rude of me, my name is Blue Quartz. May I know the names of my saviors please." The giantess asked, shocking the man in front of her who was expecting some violence on her part.

"My name is Lucas, this is my daughter Maria." The man answered reluctantly.

"Thank you for taking care of me, but can you tell what city is this?" the blue behemoth asked.

"Empire City, you are currently in Empire City." He replied.

"One last question, do you know where Beach City is?"

He gave her a weird look as if she said something ridiculous.

"There is no such place named Beach City." He answered, gaining a shocked look from the woman who towered above him.

"But I was there a seconds ago, how can that be? There is no way a city disappears into thin air like that." She said, deep inside of her mind she was desperately trying to suppress the sense of dread that nearly overwhelmed her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you were knocked out cold for over twelve hours. You appeared out of thin air in our living room, it is six PM right now." He answered

"Do you have internet I can use Please, I need to check something." the gem said, practically begging for help.

The man remained silent as he handed her his unlocked phone, she quickly took it from his extended hand. The gem typed as fast as she could which by human standards is pretty fast, only to be disappointed by what she found. No Beach City, no gem monster sighting at all. The quartz handed the man's phone back and sat on the couch without uttering a single word.

"I'm in another universe." The giantess said to herself.

 **Ok, this marks the beginning of the new and probably the biggest arc in this fic. I've been toying with the idea of one of Peridot's invention malfunctioning and sending Blue to another universe for a while. I've been planning several chapters since the beginning of the fanfic actually, the idea of Blue randomly jumping to multiple universes to find her own and eventually go back seemed kind of exciting to me. She will meet new people, have adventures beyond her imagination and encounter things that will challenge her as a quartz soldier and it will help her grow up and mature. This is all that I have to say for this author note so see you on the next update.**

 **Nova Quartz out.**


	24. Blue Quartz VS the multiverse 2

"What happens now? I'm in another universe with literally no one to call for help." The giantess thought to herself.

"We will help you figure something out." The man named Lucas tried to reassure her.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" the gem asked

He went quiet for a moment, unable to formulate an answer to the super quartz's dilemma.

"That is a very good question like I said before we will figure something out."

"Why are you helping me human? You literally know nothing about me other than my name." the gem questioned, unable to process the generosity this human displayed toward her.

"I think you're a good person Blue, I am a good judge of character and I can tell that you are not bad but enough about that right now. We need to get you some clothes."

"Oh no need to worry about that, I can shapeshift my jumpsuit into some human looking clothing."

"Guess we don't have to worry about that. Would you like something to eat, you look like you." he was about to say when he was abruptly interrupted by his daughter.

"If you're not human then what are you?" she asked, it seems that this little girl has a sharp mind.

"Maria now is not the time to be rude." Lucas reprimanded.

"Don't worry about it, she asked a pretty good question and I'm going to answer it to the best of my ability." The gem told him

"You remember my conversation with Dot earlier right?" the gem asked, earning an eager nod from the little girl.

"I'm an alien from another dimension; I've been living with the humans on my earth my entire life if you consider a year and three weeks a life at all. They have been very nice to me, I can't say my life is perfect but it is everything that I ever asked for." She said

"Do you have a mommy and daddy?" the girl shot another question.

"Gems do not have a mommy or daddy, well I guess you could consider my creator as my mommy then yes I have one." The gem told her.

"How gems are made is very different from human, a machine injects our gemstone into the ground and then we absorb energy from the earth. We emerge after some time; at least that is what the others told me."

"So you are telling me that you are a sentient gemstone alien from another dimension, and you also been living with humans since you were born." He told her.

"We are made not born; we do not grow up or anything because we emerge fully grown. Each gem is created for a purpose that we must fulfill; I was created to be a soldier and an intimidating one at that." The gem explained.

"Why do you look like earth women?"

"I don't know, but that is really a good question." The gem answered.

"Ok enough of that, I'm hungry and I could really go for a burger or a pizza right now so what do you say you two?"

At that question, the little girl squealed and clung to Blue's leg making the gem give a small yelp of surprise. The super alien looked at the smiling girl, who at the same time was giving what other humans called the puppy eyes. Blue has to admit that it was cute, which made it more pleasant how happy the two felt around her.

"Okay, I have nothing to do anyway so why not."

As soon as the gem finished that sentence her jumpsuit began glowing, a moment later it turns into a white t-shirt followed by a pair of jeans and sneakers.

"So what do you two think?" Blue asked them.

"Perfect, to the dad-mobile." The man proclaimed, making his little daughter laugh and run to the front door while Blue gave him a surprised look.

"What? That is a tradition in this house." He told the super quartz.

The car is small, not for people or gems of Blue's size so she had to shapeshift.

"One last thing, I'm an eight-foot-tall blue alien. I think we are going to attract a lot of attention." The quartz said, gesturing to all of her body.

"Don't worry about it, we will tell everyone that you have a condition. Trust me Blue, people fall for excuses a lot worse and cheesier than this." He reassured her.

"I'm currently shape-shifting right, I know I can hold it almost indefinitely but I don't like staying in shapes like these for a long time."

"You bring a good point, but don't worry about it. The restaurant where we are going is not a busy place at this time of the day; we will watch your back while you change back to your original form."

"Okay then, let's hit the road." The super alien said

With that sentence finished, the car began moving. Other than beach city and alternate future beach city, Blue hasn't seen the world as she was promised and even though this was not hers it was nice to see more. They drove near a public park, where an elderly woman and what seemed to be her son and her pet was taking a walk. The nasty little dog couldn't stop barking, making his old owner try to behave him.

The little canine's barking never ceased, but instead of reprimanding the little animal the old lady turned to the source of her dog's frantic barking. There was a car that was waiting for other vehicles to pass; there was nothing weird about it. The occupant of the car looked normal, but when the elderly took a look at the back seat she was surprised.

A woman, whose skin was completely blue, sat there chatting with the driver. The fact that this woman was having such a casual conversation without any care in the world shocked her. The Blue woman noticed her; she proceeded to wave her hand while giving her a toothy grin. A grin that felt genuine and made her smile, it was a moment later that car went away and left the elderly woman smile to herself.

"Well, someone is happier than usual today," her son told her, a smile making its way on his face.

"Oh hush honey; I don't need a reason to be happy." The old lady told him, smacking his arm playfully in the process.

"Come on ma, we need to get to my house. The kids would love to have you stay the night there." Her son told her, leading her by the hand toward their destination.

Blue and her two companions reached the restaurant they were looking for and parked the car. The gem got out and immediately went back to her original form, except that her clothes remained the same. The trio proceeded to enter the food establishment unaware of the two pair of eyes watching them from another car.

"What the hell do they put in these things?" the first teen asked while staring at his burger.

"I don't know Randy; I think we both are tripping some major balls here." The second one answered.

"We should go home man; maybe playing some video games will help." He added.

The first teen nodded and started the engine, a few moments later the cars left the parking lot and sped off.

Meanwhile, inside the restaurant, Lucas went to get their order While Maria and Blue Quartz sat at a table with a good view and waited. Like any other outing, People kept staring at the blue giantess due to her big frame. It was bound to happen because it is not every day they see someone with arms the size of tree trunks.

Lucas returned with their order, he got a normal burger while Maria got a kids meal. Blue's order was a royal deluxe with extra cheese; just like the one, she took in Aqua Town. The trio proceeded to eat their meals, but halfway through it the manager came to their table.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said, shocking the Blue Quartz and Lucas.

"What seems to be the problem? We have done nothing wrong and we were just eating our meal." Lucas retorted, clearly offended by the attitude of the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry sir, but we got some complaints from worried customers that your friend here is disturbing the peace and we would like you to leave." The manager shot back, uncaring about the furious expression the man in front of him.

"What have I done to disturb the peace?" Blue asked.

"Would please leave, or else I would call law enforcement and forcibly remove you from here. Don't make this hard on both of us."

Blue Quartz Shapeshifted into a smaller form and looked at the manager, who like anyone who saw her using her abilities gaped at her.

"I think this form is more than adequate to ease their worries isn't it?" She told him, a smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah, thank you more than enough sure." The manager told her, he looked like he was on autopilot.

It wasn't long before they finished the meal; they left as soon as they went in. The trio went straight to Lucas's house, drove the car into the garage and went inside the house as quickly as possible. It was clear that the man was upset about how they treated the gem.

"I'm so sorry about that Blue, first day in a new universe and the humans here treat you horribly." The man told her as he sat on the couch.

"Don't worry about it; this is not an issue that I haven't dealt with when I went to an alternate timeline." The super quartz told Lucas before she was interrupted by a shocked gasp.

"Hold on a minute, your time traveled?"

"Yes, I met an alternate version of myself. It was fun you know, the kid I used to live within my timeline is married and a father of two."

"Lucky you; you have such a rich life."

"Guess you could say that I wish my friends were here. This would have been far more exciting than it already is." The blue gem lamented.

"Don't worry about it, sometimes the path of life must be walked alone."

"Wise Words Lucas, but then again I've only been alive for one year so I don't know that much about you humans."

The duo continued to talk with each other until the phone rang, the human picked it up and it turned out to be his mother.

"No mom I did not make a deal with the devil." He replied to his mother, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, she is not here to collect my soul." He added the woman's voice loud enough for Blue to hear her sigh in relief.

"You and Pa are going to visit? When are you planning to do so?"

"Okay geez, I don't think Blue is going anywhere. I know mom, she is eight-foot-tall and blue colored. No mom she is not my girlfriend, for the last time she just needs my help for a while and no I'm not going to charge her for a room in my house. Yes ma, I will say hi for you." Lucas said and then hung up.

The man turned to the gem and gave her a nervous smile, hoping that she was not upset by the conversation that he had with his mother.

"So that was your mother right?" She asked amusement apparent on her features.

"Yeah, she saw the whole thing on the internet and by now there would be a load of memes are spreading like wildfire."

"Don't remind me, the memes on my earth were so ridiculous I never bothered to even look at them." The blue gem told him.

"Well tomorrow is going to be a busy day, so why don't you go to sleep and we will finish this conversation another time."

"I don't need to sleep."

"That's a new one; well I need to sleep because I'm pretty tired so see you tomorrow." The man told her.

"There is a spare room next to Maria's that you can use; it is all yours for the remainder of your stay in this dimension I guess." He added.

"Thank you, but the couch will do for today." The gem replied, grateful for the kind gesture.

When the human left Blue sat down on a sofa and closed her eyes. Recalling the situation that got her, it was stupid of her to just use untested tech like that. Peridot probably thinks she is dead right now, and the others might be worried about her as well.

"I need to stop testing this weird tech Peri keeps making, I think one day it might actually kill me." She thought, remembering the horrible pressure the belt forced on her body.

The incident gave her a new bit of knowledge about herself; apparently, various degrees of intense gravity can involuntarily affect her physical form. It made her think about the belt, that it might malfunction again. She could feel her mind drift away as a sudden sensation took over her; it was the same thing she felt before she drifted into that meditation state the older Steven Told her. At first, she feared it but now she welcomed the sensation with open arms.

Hours passed and the sun shone brightly, waking up the humans in the house. Lucas made his way to the living room only to find that his guest froze the sofa. The man sighed and went to get her up only to see her eyes glowing. She was like a statue, not a single twitch or even a small movement.

The glow in her eyes eventually died down, relieving the man of the possibility of leaving his guest alone in his house. A couple of minutes later, the quartz shook her head trying to eliminate the remnant of the feeling that wouldn't leave her.

"Good morning Lucas, I hope you slept well." The gem said upon noticing the human man.

"Good morning to you, I see that you froze my sofa," Lucas replied looking at the ice-covered furniture.

"Yeah so sorry about that, I can't help it when I meditate." The gem tried to apologize.

"You know, I always hated that thing anyways. I always plan to replace but I keep getting distracted." The man told her.

"I will be taking Maria to school and then head to work; after that, I can come back home and we can figure out something for you to keep you busy for the duration of your stay."

"Don't waste your time on me, I can wait for a few hours if you have something to do or work."

"But that is not fair, you literally been here for less than a day and you never left the house save for eating dinner." The human tried to protest but was quickly silenced by the hand on his shoulder.

"As I said, don't worry about it."

"Okay then, there is one last thing to tell you. Before I go, you can't allow this woman inside the house." He said, pulling out his smartphone and showing her the picture.

It was a woman, with a pixie cut blond hair. She had her arm around Lucas's shoulder and was smiling, her smile, however, disturbed Blue. It looked crazy, making the gem give the house owner a weird look. The man sighed and shook his head to the sides.

"That is the exact look everyone gives when I show them the picture." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who is this woman Lucas, and why do you want me to prevent her from entering this house?" The gem questioned his motives.

"That crazy woman is my ex-wife, I thought we had something together but it turns out that she was a lunatic. Whenever I try to meet a friend or go out for a drink she go nuts thinking that I am cheating on her. She got pregnant, I thought that would bring us together but it got a lot messier. We got a divorce and I ended up with full custody, the bottom line is this woman is crazy and don't let her in my house. You know my phone number so don't hesitate to call when she shows her face." Lucas instructed as he knew that Blue will do exactly what he asked from her.

"Now go before you get late for work and school." The eight-foot-tall alien gently pushed him toward his car.

Before he drove away, she gave him a toothy grin and thumbs up before he sped away. When the human was out of sight, the gem went back inside. She looks around the house, trying to find something to do until she stumbled on Lucas's private Library.

It was amazing actually, the fact that Blue knew how to read and write since the very beginning. Then again, the pearl from the alternate timeline told her that they are Omni lingual or something like that. She picked up a book and went to the living room and began reading her book.

The gem looked immersed in her book, that and hours of reading confirmed it. As soon as she finished it the doorbell rang, the gem got up and went straight for the door. Blue Quartz opened it, finding a woman that looked exactly the same as the picture that Lucas showed her.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

 **Chapter 24 is over; well this part is the second chapter within the Blue Quartz Vs. the multiverse. I am really sorry that this took so long to write, but at one point I pretty much got a writer's block that made impossible for me to write a single thing. I'm also happy to say that I have a new fic that will be released soon after this chapter is published. I don't know if it will be a long one, but I have hope for it. There few things I want to say before I conclude this author's note. The first thing is that Blue is not the only one teleported from her earth, I won't spoil the surprise but I will say that the super gem is going have one hell of a hunting trip. The second thing is that I thought this arc will have at least three or four worlds to come but by my estimates, it will have at least five more not counting this one. The third and final thing I want to say is that this universe jumping affected Blue quartz, but only on the mental level. Expect some changed behavior in future chapters.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	25. Blue Quartz VS the multiverse part 3

"Can I help with something ma'am?" Blue Quartz repeated the question, making the shorter blond give her an unimpressed look.

"You can help me by getting out of my way; this is my husband's house." The women said in a condescending tone.

The gem was thinking of a way, to end this confrontation as fast as possible and in the gentlest way she can. She closed her eyes, contemplating the words she was about to utter and it was decided.

"I'm sorry but I can't, your ex-husband told me to not allow you in his house. Why don't you return later and solve the problem with him, I'm just doing what he asked me to do." The gem told the human, trying to sound as not threatening as possible.

Her answer did not have the desired effect the eight-foot-tall blue alien wanted. The blond woman's facial features scrunched into what appeared to be pure hate, but her emotions betrayed her. Blue Quartz could sense the fear radiating from the smaller organic, and tried to defuse the tense situation.

"How about I call the police and get them to arrest your sorry blue ass, get out of my way." The human threatened, trying at the same time to push the giantess out of her way but failed to even move her single inch.

"Please there is no need for such language, I'm sorry but I can't let you in." The gem tried to dismiss the human in a gentle way.

The alien did not know what happened, but the woman's emotions seemed to shift between three primary emotions. Anger, fear, and maliciousness with fear being the dominant one.

"Oh that is it you blue bitch, I'm calling the police on your sorry ass and let's see how you deal with that." The blond sneered.

The gem sighed, the only thing she could do right now watches as the woman back away while holding her phone to her head. The quartz could see happiness and satisfaction radiate of the organic, pretty disgusting how malicious it seemed.

It did not take much for a single police car to arrive. Two officers came out of the law enforcement car, from what Blue can see one was female and the other was male. Despite their average height, the gem could tell that they had a muscular build from the way they walked.

The gem could see them tensing up the moment they saw her. The female place her hand on her Taser and her partner did the same.

"What seems to be the problem ma'am?" the female officer asked.

"This woman won't let me in my husband's house; she threatened to break me in half if I didn't leave." The blond informed the duo, faking fear in an attempt to get them on her side.

They looked at each other; they remained like that for a while before the male officer gave his companion a nod and proceeded to talk.

"Why don't we hear her side of the story, just to clear the confusion?" He said; pointing his thumb at the blue giantess.

"Thank you, officer, to answer your question the owner of this house specifically asked me not to allow her in when he left to get his daughter to school. He even showed me a picture of her, just in case she tried to do something." The gem told him.

"He is her husband, why would he do that?" The policeman asked, giving the alien a questioning look.

"The thing that she failed to mention is the fact that they are divorced. That is the only thing Lucas told me, as far as I can tell pretty much everything he told me is true." The behemoth of quartz told him, giving the woman a disappointed look.

"Are you going to believe the bitch's words over me? She threatened to break me in half if I didn't leave." The blond snarled and tried to get closer only the policewoman to restrain her.

"That is not true and you know it, I never moved out of my spot at the door until you showed up and here we are." The gem said as calm as ever.

"If you want to, I can call the owner of the place to tell you everything."

The officer smiled at her, clearly surprised by the giantess's patience at the obvious insults thrown at her. He nodded at the blue woman, who in return turned her back to him and went inside giving him the chance to do the same. She led him to the living room, where she kept the phone number Lucas gave her in case this happened.

The man could only admire the powerful build the woman in front of him has, dear God what the hell did he get himself into? This was supposed to be some domestic disturbance that he thought would be solved quickly. The officer recalled what the blond woman told him, and found that if the blue giant in front threatened to break her in half she would be able to carry out her threat.

The blue individual handed him the phone, he listened carefully to what the man on the other side told him. Having confirmed what the blue alien told him, he gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry you have to deal with that type of people, we get calls like these once in a while and they usually end up in a mess." He told her, grateful that she did not escalate the confrontation.

"Do not worry about it; I've dealt with humans like this before." The super quartz replied.

The policeman chose to ignore the human comment, instead of that he extended his hand for a handshake which she gratefully accepted.

"My partner and I will get her out of your hair, so you can go back to whatever you were doing."

As soon as he finished saying that sentence, they heard a loud screech that startled both of them. The Blue alien recognized the sound; it was a centipede gem monster.

"What the hell is that sound?" The panicking officer asked.

"A monster that I am going to stop, get your partner and that woman out of here." She ordered.

When the duo got out of the house, they saw the creature spewing its acidic saliva all over the place. It was pure and utter chaos, people running around for their lives while the deadly liquid destroyed the things it landed on.

"This is bad; if I don't stop it soon it might kill someone." The gem thought as she rushed toward the massive beast at full speed.

The gem's eyes and gemstone began glowing, releasing wisp-like energy as she ran toward the center of the chaos. Blue Quartz jumped and curled around herself midair; she began spinning rapidly and the signature flame like blue energy came into being surrounding her as she smashed right into the corrupted gem's head driving it through the ground.

As soon as Blue stood, she felt the pincer at the back of the centipede monster grab her. The next thing the quartz knew she was violently embedded in the doors of a red car.

"Damn it, this thing is stronger than I thought. I have to improvise or else someone might die." She thought, cursing at her own recklessness for allowing the situation to escalate.

She looked around her, hoping to find a source of water to turn into ice. The giantess spotted a water hydrant and ran towards it, and in an impressive show of strength, she knocked it away in a single punch. With water gushing rapidly from the destroyed hydrant, the quartz soldier stuck her hand into it and began freezing it.

It did not take too long for a giant hand to form, it quickly clamped down the giant worm-like creature's maw and. The beast thrashed as its acidic saliva is completely useless in melting the offending object. Resolving to end this once and for all, the gem used her control to firmly pin the head of the creature to the ground. Having it secure, the dimension-hopping gem summoned another ice hand and used it to disable the corrupted monster's pincer.

"Now is my chance, I have to end this." She thought as she approached the beast, still struggling in its bind.

Without hesitation, she summoned her double-edged battle ax enlarging it as much as she can in a short amount of time. The weapon swiftly cut through the gem beast, poofing it instantly leaving a lime green colored spherical Nephrite on the ground.

The gem was safely within the confines of a bubble created by the super quartz. Having put away the bubble in her own pocket dimension, the gem began looking around and assessing the damage caused but the monster's rampage.

"Wait a minute, how did I do that thing with the ice?" Blue thought to herself, abruptly stopping her assessment of the chaos.

"That was fucking awesome." She heard someone shout behind her.

As soon as she turned around, the super quartz saw a group of people standing there staring at her with a shocked expression on their faces. They witnessed a display of something that they only saw in comic books and manga.

"I…Uh… I think I'm going home right now." The quartz said, only to be swarmed by the crowd.

People admired her, well admired her raw power to be precise.

"I really should go you guys, I left the door open and I really promised the owner that I would watch it for him." She told them.

The crowd wouldn't let her go, forcing the gem to jump over them and run back to the house. The quartz closed the door; she took a deep breath despite not needing to and went to sit down.

"Where did that come from?" She asked herself, trying to figure out how that monster was in this world.

The gem remained on the couch for a while, until she heard the home phone ringing.

"Blue, are you okay? What the hell happened there?" He asked her, fear apparent in his frantic tone.

"I'm asking myself the same question, one moment I was dealing with your crazy ex and then I am fighting a giant worm monster. That thing is from my dimension Lucas, and I don't know how it came here." The alien told him.

"I will pick you up at later and we will talk about it, I'm on my way and it will take at least an hour to be there."

After putting down the phone, the gem returned to her book and continued reading. Blue ignored the sound of sirens; it was probably some fire trucks or ambulances that came in trying to see if some got hurt. She sometimes could hear it, people talking about her and what she did fight the corrupted gem monster.

"She is in that house sir; she went in right after she killed the monster." She heard someone say.

Oh no, no freaking way. The quartz hesitated at first as someone knocked on the door, but she decided that she might as well open it and be done with all of this. The saw someone holding a camera and another man in a fancy suit holding a microphone to her face.

"May we have a word with you?" the one in the fancy suit said, giving a bright smile.

Blue did not know what to say to him, but she kept her cool and decided to return the smile. The alien soldier wondered how in the cosmos did they arrive here so fast, but quickly dismissed the question from her mind. Humans are known to be unpredictable and can do a lot of things to get what they wanted.

"Um… I don't know about that." The quartz responded hesitation is clear in her tone.

"Ma'am, the people want to know their hero and it is our job to deliver that right Leo?" the fancy suit said, turning the cameraman who held his thumb up.

"My fight with the centipede mother was only thirty minutes ago, how in the name of the diamonds do people know about it?" She asked.

"It is trending first at every social media network; someone filmed your fight and uploaded it on YouTube and it spread like wildfire."

"Can I ask you a question?" the gem said

"Ask right away a hero."  
"What is YouTube?"

That question got the man to stop; he gave her a confused look before turning to his cameraman Leo who gave a shrug with his free shoulder.

"You're kidding, right? You don't know what YouTube is?" He said, the shocked expression and the way he spoke told her everything.

"I'm not joking; we have something called TubeTube where I came from."

The man's eyes lit, a smile appeared on his face as he extended his hand toward the gem.

"I think I landed an interview of a lifetime. I only need to convince her, and she seems nice enough." He thought to himself, his grin nearly threatening to split his face.

The man felt a hand tap his shoulder from behind; he turned around and found himself facing a brown-haired man who was glaring at him.

"Who might you be sir?" He asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"The owner of the property you are currently standing on," Lucas said, his tone showing that he was unhappy.

"Oh, pardon my intrusion sir I was merely asking for an interview from our hero here only if you allow us to do so." The man said.

"Why are asking me? She's the reason you are here." Lucas said looking at his eight-foot-tall guest.

"If you try to twist her words against her I will be ending this interview." He added and went to the blue woman's side.

"Blue I need you for a moment please." He said as he motioned to the door.

"Jesus, was that the result of your fight with the monster?" Lucas inquired, shocked at the destruction the fight left.

"Yes, it is the centipede mother is pretty dangerous. You guys are lucky she did not begin spawning her children, or else people would have been dead." The super soldier replied, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Oh god, that thing can make others like it?"

"No it cannot, what I meant is that the corrupted gem can make small versions of itself," Blue told him, amused at his reaction.

"You should feel lucky you know, you don't have to deal with lava spewing gorilla or giant wolf-like creatures."

"You know what; I'm not going to ask. After you finish the interview, and Maria finishes school I will take you to some restaurant as a thank you." He said, confusing the alien soldier.

"As a thank you for dealing with my crazy ex."

"What am I going to do Lucas; I'm afraid that someone might get hurt because of me." The gem exclaimed, looking to the ground.

"You fought an acid spitting worm; you saved everyone from being turned into some sort of green goo. The way I see it, you are more than capable of handling this."

"Thanks, Lucas, I guess I needed that." She said, hugging the man.

The only thing the gem heard was a muffled yelp, she looked at Lucas who had his face buried in her rather large breasts.

"Oh my stars, I'm so sorry Lucas. I didn't mean to do that." The alien soldier said, her cheeks growing a darker shade of blue.

"I uh… I think I need to go now." The human told her, he was equally embarrassed.

"Okay fancy suit, how about that interview of yours." The gem said, diverting her attention to the man holding the microphone.

It was rather quick; he asked a few questions and told her he got what we needed. He said that if she ever wanted to have an interview, she could seek him out the local news station.

The alien was relieved that the interview ended, she did not need any more attention. Now that she did this, her life became even more difficult and her hunt for the corrupted gem monster is going to last even longer.

"What am I going to do now? I just made Lucas's life even more difficult than he already needed." The alien soldier said to herself.

"Maybe some TV will get my mind off of this whole deal." The super quartz said as she grabbed the remote and turned the human machine on.

She switched to one channel, right in the middle of the news. One of the few faces has seen in the neighborhood, it took her a moment later to realize that this interview was about her.

"Can you describe what happened?" The man asked, to which the teen responded enthusiastically.

"She was badass, jumped right into that thing's back. She did that thing with water, giant hands and then POW she nailed it with an ax she summoned."

Resisting the urge to facepalm, the quartz did the only thing she could to keep her sanity and shut the machine down.

"Why Does this always happen to me?"

 **So sorry this update came out late, I do hope you enjoy this chapter though. The poor quartz can't have a moment of peace without being interrupted, either by a psycho of a woman or giant acid spitting alien monster. I think I will give this universe another chapter before I end it there, and start a new one. The next universe Blue will jump in is going to be fun, just so you know the malfunction that got the super quartz into the current universe is not going to be the only malfunction the belt will be suffering from. Thank for reading, I hope you enjoyed my work and what will come next and I wish you a good day.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


End file.
